I Was Saved
by WilliamAndJulia
Summary: William comes to terms with Julia leaving- badly. Then he finds something to live for. Attempted cannon and perhaps a little AU. First ever Fic- Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**_I Was Saved._**

**Authors Note:** Ok, this is the first story I've ever written, and the first fanfiction. A love story between my two favourite characters :) I tried to be in-keeping with the characters and times but like I said its my first shot so be kind! :) I would love reviews on how you think of my first try! **Disclaimer.** Unfortunately I do not own William or Julia..if I had Julia would have never left poor William :'( I just borrow them for my slushy love stories :)

Prologue.

'I hoped I'd find you here'

'William..I didn't think I would see you under the circumstances'

'Julia, nothing in this world means more to me, than you.'

'William...I'

'And I believed you felt the same for me..'

'...but I do...'

'then I simply don't understand... There must be something your not telling me, why are you leaving..?'

'…'

'Julia please...I have to know..'

'...very well...ever since the kidnapping of the inspectors son..it's been clear to me just how much you want a family...but, my abortion-'

-that means nothing to me-we've put it in the past'

'William...it left me sterile.. I- I should have told you before now, but I was...afraid...of loosing you...to something I could control, so I decided to assert control myself..'

'by leaving?'

'it's for the best...'

'…'

'well isn't it?- this way you can find a woman who can give you the life you deserve..'

'William..please say something..'

-I wanted to. I wanted to scream at her. Tell her I loved her in every humanly possible way.  
But I couldn't I was stricken and held captive by my own pain.

'I don't know what to say'

_(No! No! No! Tell her! Tell her!)_

'well...that says it all...doesn't it...?'

'No...No- I'

It was too late. I heard George come through the heavy morgue doors.

'Sir. I think we have something...'

* * *

A/N: Ok so there it is...first part uploaded! :) next few chapters will follow shortly aswell, Also I would love reviews, constructive or not, They would help me progress as a writer! :)


	2. My Cowardly Heart

-Williams POV-

I couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

My cowardly heart couldn't look past the tears that were threatening to fall from both of us, to tell her. Once again I hid behind my work, behind my mannerisms.  
Behind my logic. Logic. Something I had always trusted in. But this was not logical. It was not logical for me to sit here day after day.  
Hitting the bottle. Shunning work. Shunning help. Shunning everything and everyone. But I didn't care. I had gone past the point of caring.  
At first I took it in my stride. Looked past everything as if it was just another normal day. People come people go. Love comes love goes.  
But I knew. I knew past my pride, past my exterior demeanour, past the smile and the friendly conversation it was there. My heart was broken and it was my best to hold it together. I would pray, I would use my confidence in god to heal my wounds and shield me from the onslaught that would constantly barrage my crumbling wall. My heart was in a thousand tiny pieces...but I still loved her with every single tiny piece..I still loved her as if it were whole...as if I were whole.

Days seemed to turn in to months and I was still in my hideous rut I was now captive in. I could handle the newspapers- just.

_'WORLDS FIRST FEMALE SURGEON IS COMMENDED'_

I could handle that. She was doing well, she was finally doing what she wanted most, she was living her dream. Week by week the newspapers would have more and more articles about the children's hospital, about her. People started to talk. She became somewhat of a _'Gossip Topic'_ The most eligible bacheloress in Canada... There were pictures of her in all the newspapers...Men queuing with false illnesses purely to see her. But she still remained stoic...No man seemed to even pique her interest let alone her love. Then...out of nowhere came a headline that I would never remove from my memory. It was lying on the inspectors desk on a Friday morning, he attempted to throw it into his draw claiming it had nothing in it I would find interesting...but I grabbed it quicker than he had.

_'WORLD RENOWNED DOCTOR ENGAGED TO LONG TERM CO WORKER AND FRIEND'_

I could only look at the inspector as the blood drained from my face.

'I'm sorry Murdoch.' Was all he could say before I had left the room and left the police station.  
Left my life. I can't even remember how I got home. Or where I got the liquor from. A few weeks after that...it was my turn to be headline news...rumours...gossip...lies...they all followed me around.

_'TORONTO'S BEST DETECTIVE AWOL'_

_"some say he's gone mad"_

_"lost his mind"_

_"alcoholic"_

...I couldn't tell you what I was. Or what I was doing. Although I knew the part about being alcoholic should be true by now. I started to lock my home. All the doors all the windows. I didn't want anyone to see me, and I didn't want to see anyone.  
George would post me weekly foodstuffs through my mailbox every week, per my request. I paid him well, for I had nothing left to spend my money on. But soon my money began to dry up. So did my liquor. With no job, no savings I had nothing left to fuel my abstinence from living. So I walked. I had no idea where too. The roads were silent, and empty. I had my bottle of scotch in a brown paper bag, a hip-flask in my pocket and my long black overcoat over my back, I dragged my legs in my tattered shoes and trousers. I hadn't washed in weeks and my beard made me fairly undescernable to anyone who saw me. Especially from the well groomed, well polished man that I no longer knew in the newspapers. I made my way all the way along the river, drinking as I went, when the bottle was empty I stopped and tossed it in the river, and moved to my hipflask.  
My vision was past hazy. It was dark. The only way I knew there was something in front of me was when I walked into it. After a while I just decided to sit on the river bank I took off my coat, my shoes my socks and just revelled in the feeling of the water. I don't know how long I was sat there but before long my eyes were heavy and my head fell back with rest of my body onto the grass behind me. Feet still in the water I slept off my drunken stupor...

* * *

**A/N: **

Ok, so here's chapter one! let me know what you think! :)


	3. The Tramp

-Julia's POV-

I awoke early. Around 5am. I was just lying in bed, I brought my left hand up closer to my face, the light from the oil lamp I had lit was glinting off the large stone that was placed in the middle of the delicate band of gold across my ring finger. I had only been engaged to Murton Forewell, or Doctor Forewell as everyone else knew him, for 3 weeks, but it had seemed like forever.  
After so much hiatus of my relationship status it had seemed so much easier towards making it go away by claiming myself as 'taken'...but I do love this man, I feel very strongly for him at least.  
He is kind, generous, selfless, charitable and a wonderful surgeon...I turned back over and decided it would be time to get up for work soon anyway...

I was working out of town for a few weeks after a large scale pandemic of flu in children had swept St James Town School. I was staying in St James town on the outskirts of Toronto. I had an early start that morning around 7am so I began to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

I dressed in my plain work uniform, navy blue skirt and tie and White shirt with matching dress jacket in navy blue. I pinned up my hair up in the graceful chignon I always wear. Packed up the necessities in my medical bag and left for my carriage outside.  
The journey to the nearby hospital was short and uneventful, I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from the ring that still glinted on my left hand. Was it right to wear it to work with me? What if I lost it...? Surely it was expensive..I shook the silly thought from my head as the carriage slowed as we approached the hospital. Unfortunately this was not a paediatric hospital so all they could offer was a separate ward for the children. I headed up the 3 flights of stairs to The ward that was quarantined for the children heading straight to the matron of the wards office.

'You are Doctor Julia Ogden?' she eyed me up and down with some scepticism in her eyes.

Clearly she had never heard of a female doctor or worse still she had heard of my...for want of a better word..'reputation'. But I highly doubted that word would have spread this far.

'Yes, you are Matron Patterly I presume?' I replied.

'You presume correctly Dr.' she said curtly. 'please follow me.'

I took a deep breath and followed her out onto the ward, copying her with putting on my mouth and nose mask.  
I was walked out into a long room with high windows and around 30-40 beds, but only a few were filled, maybe 10 to 15, I was sure when I first received the phone call, told me there was around 25...

'Matron... I was informed that there were around 25 children here..I can only count 13..? Are they sectioned in another room...?' I asked. She looked at me solemnly.

'There was, but they are only children, it doesn't take them long to deteriorate, and you took your time getting here.'

She continued with her check up of the child she was leaning over without even looking at me. I stood there taken completely aback. Was she implying that it was my fault that they died..because my hospital is over 100 miles away in Buffalo..?  
I took another deep breath and decided this would be a long day, and went to the other end of the room away from the rude matron and began my evaluation of the children. When 3pm came and I had finished my diagnosis, the children had, as I first though, Scarlet Fever, their reddish rash, clear spots around the mouth and a yellow tinged tongue, all confirmed my first thought, and the raging 101 F temperature reading did nothing to quell my worrying thoughts for the children.

After further post-mortems I found that the children who had already died, had suffered long term complications with scarlet fever including heart and liver failure or infections, aswell as full septicaemia in may cases. It would have been somewhat of a reassurance to know that they had died quickly, but there was no such joy. I felt a pang of guilt towards their parents, how could someone tell them that their children had died...? Had I played some part in this...? I shook my head again and finished my report, packing away my things, and then leaving to go and put my diagnosis on the matrons desk. I opened the large heavy door out into the autumn wind, which chilled round my neck as I pulled my coat and scarf tighter around me.

My carriage was already waiting for me outside so I made my way to it as quickly as possible to escape the cold. I had been thinking all afternoon about taking a trip to Toronto this afternoon, but can I really bare it? But, I suppose it's only been a year since I have been gone, it couldn't have changed that much, and it would be nice to see George and Inspector Brackenreid and...William..if he was still there of course. He may have moved on..found a wife and job in a new city... I asked the driver to take me to Toronto just as I got into the carriage, and thought there was only one way to find out. I started to recognise a few of the sights as we came closer to Toronto, the main river which follows the road all the way into the city was clear and calm.

I Found myself watching the water ripple past inadvertently. A little way up the road I saw a figure lying close to the river flat out on their back, the closer we grew I saw it was a man, or tramp from what he was wearing, tattered dirty and heavily bearded, I thought there might have been something wrong but then I caught sight of the hip-flask in his hand, and realised it was probably just a lost drunk, sleeping off his drinking from last night. Turning back to continue reading the medical journal I bought with me, I fell quietly into reading for the rest of the journey.

As I arrived outside the main police station, I was tentative to get out. What if I saw him? Would he know about Murton and I? I doubted it. Suddenly the diamond ring on my finger felt like a planet weighing down on me. I gathered my thoughts and grabbed my bag, getting out of the carriage. Taking a deep breath as I collected myself, I pushed open the door of the the police station and the sight that confronted me was startling to say the least...

I opened the heavy door to the police station and immediately confronted by silence as everyone stared at me a was barely 2 foot in the doorway. The inspector and George were at the back of the room and seemed to both be in deep conversation before George caught sight of me and nudged the inspector. He looked straight at me. I thought I could see thunder in his eyes. I felt suddenly very vulnerable, and I had no idea why. The inspector walked towards me and propped his hands on his hips as he did so.

'Well look whose come back, out national treasured doctor..' his voice did not sound the least bit pleased.

'Hello inspector,' I replied, a little nervous pushing a strand of hair back with my hand, as I did so the inspector grabbed my hand.  
I gasped, shocked, he inspected the ring on my finger...

'so this is the cause for all the bloody trouble then.' he muttered to himself.

George was walking over to where we were stood I guessed to look at my ring too, but instead he barged past me and left the police station letting the door slam loudly behind him. The inspector snorted. I was so very confused. The inspector dropped my wrist, and came very close to encroaching my personal space and he almost whispered but I could hear the anger in his voice.

'Do you have any idea what you've done...? No,No of course not, you wouldn't have a clue, you don't even know what were talking about do you?'

'I don't want to see you anywhere near this police station for the rest of the time that you are here-You are a disgrace to us!'

I turned and ran outside. My face was hot and my eyes were wet. I had never been spoken to like that before. What could they possibly be talking about? What have I done that was so bad, bad enough to throw the inspector into a fit of rage...?

I wandered down the road letting my mind wander, I needed to calm down after that onslaught and the cold autumn air helped. I walked out towards Toronto Island hoping the sea air would clear my head. Then I suddenly thought, William. -I hasn't seen him at all! I hadn't even asked.

I turned my direction around and walked towards the house he used to rent from . But then I thought, what if the reason I hadn't seen his was because I was no longer here...? What I'd he was married and living with another woman, a loud shout suddenly removed me from my thoughts:-

'MOVE! GET OUT THE WAY!'

The driver of a medical carriage came charging past right where I was just standing, the clearly had a very sick or insured person on board, they were heading straight for the hospital. I decided to call it a night and took my carriage back home to . I had the day off, and would pay a visit to tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you all! :) hope you like please Review! \/ \/ :)


	4. My Broken Love

-Julia's POV-

The next day after arriving outside home, I opened the garden gate quietly and walked upto the front porch knocking gently on the door.  
She opened it and was looking quite stunned.

'Dr...?' She appeared to be trying to remember my name.

'Ogden..' I corrected for her with a smile. She still looked quite stunned. She poked her head out her door and looked around to see if anyone was there, I was beginning to become quite confused.

'Are you alright ..?' I asked.

'You shouldn't have come here...' she replied in almost a whisper.

I looked at her in the face, utterly confused.

'Why? Can you help me please your not the first person to say that to me, and I'm so very confused...' She looked around outside again and then very quickly said,

'Alright..come inside..'and she bustled me in quickly.

Her home looked and smelled the same way it did well over a year ago when I was treating William here. She gestured for me to sit down. Close to where I was sat I saw a large stack of newspaper clippings, from the Toronto Express. She came back in holding a cup of tea with her lips pursed in an almost disapproving look at me. She sat, opposite me and didn't say anything for a few minutes, as she drank her tea, staring at me. Then I saw her eyes clock the ring on my finger. And they filled with tears but they didn't fall. We remained silent for a few more minutes when she looked up and asked,

'Why. Why did you do it..?' I looked at her puzzled again.

'...Do what exactly...?' I asked back.

She nodded towards the stack of newspaper clippings.

'Pick up the top one.'

And I did, on the front was a headline that I saw was similar to the ones that were printed in Buffalo.

'_RENOWNED DOCTOR LEAVES POLICE FORCE TO JOIN PAEDIATRIC HOSPITAL.'_

There was a picture of me on the front shaking hands with Murton when I first joined the hospital.

'Why...did I leave..?' I asked quietly,she nodded tearfully.

There were many reasons I had to admit, some to hurtful to think about now.

'I wanted to heal people.' I said a little quieter than usual.

She shook her head, saying, 'Do you have any idea what you've done..?'I looked a little taken aback.

'Your the second person to ask me that question...No.. I really don't know what I have done that is so terrible..'

She nodded towards the stack of newspapers that were beside me still.

'There's your answer.' she replied simply.

She got up and walked out the room quickly, with both our cups in hand, not quickly enough for me to miss the tear that carefully dropped onto her papery cheek. I turned to the small pile of newspapers. Picking up the fist one, I saw the face of someone I hadn't seen in a long time. It was Detective Murdoch. A smile crept onto my face, as it did whenever I saw him. But it soon disappeared as I read the headline underneath.

_'WILLIAM MURDOCH, PRIZED DETECTIVE-MISSING.'_ Another,

_'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?'_

There were caption words placed under the headlines, I read them frantically,

_'RUMORS OF SUICIDE AND DEATH'_

_'TURNED INTO AN ALCOHOLIC'_

_'SHUNNED HIS COMMUNITY'_

_'LOVE SICK COPPER'_

_'LOST HIS MIND'_

I could feel my eyes beginning to prick with tears. What had happened to him...? I turned to , and her face was as hard as stone.

'We all know what really happened to him, only because we were close to him...' she said quietly.

My eyes were scanning her face for some sort of explanation some reasoning for his disappearance... All she said was,

'It was you.' I felt my eyes give up the fight of holding back the tears as a single one dripped onto my cheek causing me to look away from her accusing eyes.  
I realised she was holding a newspaper in her hands. She slowly handed it to me. I took it with a shaking hand.

'You signed his death certificate as soon as you put on that ring. I knew it, the Inspector at the police station knew it. We all did...He held you in the greatest revelry.. You were his only pride, everything he wanted, dear child, even his eyes lit up with the sparkle of love when he spoke about you! And you still couldn't see it! You broke his heart into a hundred tiny pieces when you decided it would be 'best for him' to leave. What on earth made you think he was even unhappy?' The tears in her eyes had already escaped and made it halfway down her face and her voice took on an almost hysterical tone as she told me.

The newspaper she handed me, was another that surprised me, apparently the news if my engagement had made it as far as here too. Which meant William most definitely knew about it. I never wanted him to find out this way. Was this How he had he reacted...? Become an alcoholic, a drunk? ...maybe... this was all my fault. I needed to speak to the inspector...or George, he would know; they could shout and scream at me all they wanted- I had to know what happened to him.

I bid goodbye and the only look she could muster me was pity as I left. I didn't wait for a carriage- I ran, as much as I could untill I was almost at the police station, my face was wet, had I been crying? I couldn't remember, it felt like my heart was in pieces and that had to hurt so crying seemed inevitable. Once again I pulled he heavy doors of the police station open and was once again met with a scene I wasn't expecting.


	5. Everything Went Black

The place was empty. Deserted even.

Then I saw someone move behind the clouded glass of the inspectors office, I walked round the corner to see the majority of the constables from station 4 sat round a large table including the inspector and George.  
The inspector had his head in his hands and there was a heavy solemn mood lingering in the air. In the middle of the table was a newspaper. Just then George stood up and said nothing, which made the inspector look up and clock me stood there in the middle of the room. George picked up the newspaper and threw it towards me. Then I heard the inspector speak before I had time to look at it.

'I would like to apologise for my actions yesterday. I shouldn't have shouted. It wasn't your fault and you didn't know.' He said solemnly

it was strange to hear something heartfelt from the inspector and when he finished he looked almost torn with grief...what had happened here..?

'You might want to sit down before you read that' George said quietly in my direction.

But I didn't listen I was unfolding the newspaper. And nothing would have quite prepared me for what I read on that first page.

_'PRIZED DETECTIVE FOUND DEAD IN RIVER, SUSPECTED SUICIDE...'_

After I read those words...lots of things happened quickly all at once. I heard something hit the floor, all the police officers suddenly ran from their chairs towards me. I didn't even realise I wad falling until I hit the ground the newspaper falling from my hand limply...

Then everything went black...

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up for you, followed by another 3 soon **

**Please R&R! :)**


	6. I Was Dead

-Williams POV-

I was dead. I was almost certain of it.

My mind was hazy to say the least and my vision was repeating itself twice over which made distinguishing things almost impossible.  
This wasn't scotch induced this was something else. I sharp pain in the back of my head assured my thoughts that there was something wrong.  
But I was warm. I felt like I was in bed. Unless I was dreaming of course but this seemed tangible. I know I fell asleep by the river so my feet should be pretty cold by now...But no. I was definitely all over warm. But I was hurting, Oh Lord was I hurting.

I wasn't thinking about the pain first of all but now it was all I could muster to ignore it. It wasn't anywhere specific either it was just all over pain. The worst pain was coming from my heart though, as the reasons that I had ended up by the river with copious amounts of alcohol came flooding back to me.

-Julia's POV-

My head was heavy. Thick with confusion, consciousness came back slowly and my vision stopped swimming, I could smell something strong under my nose that was attempting to help bring me round, I shook my head a little and my vision cleared. I could see a ruddy hand and a bottle of scotch in it. I heard someone say,

'Sir, she's coming round'

I looked up at the inspector, and sudden remembered what had happened, and grief ripped through me.

'How? How could he?' I asked the inspector, slightly hysterical.

He just looked at me sadly and said,

'Did you know that he hasn't worked in nearly a year?...he left a little while after you did.'

I remained silent the whole way throughout what he was telling me,

'He held you in such high revelry, I don't think you realise just how much he cared for you. We all knew, everyone could see it, and for some ridiculous reason you thought he would be better off without you..'

He walked over to William's desk, as I wiped the tears off my face in embarrassment from crying in front of all the men in the room. I watched the inspector carefully as he looked through the neatly organised draws. He walked back over to me and placed something on the desk that was next to me. It was a small velvet box and my heart started to race as my mind clicked to what it was. I looked from the box to the inspector.

'He followed you to the train station. But he was too late. You were already on the train...I think that was when he gave up on everything.'

I began to sob putting my uncontrollable shaking hand over my mouth. I opened the small box and inside was a perfectly formed sapphire stone surrounded by diamonds on a plain silver band, it was far more beautiful than the ring that now resided on my finger. I found myself wishing that this beautiful ring was in it's place. And the more I looked at the ring the more it made me cry, for everything it stood for, I knew it would never matter now...He was gone.

'I think he would have wanted you to have that' the inspector said quietly.

'If you want to find him, I'm not sure if you will be able to see him but considering your profession I imagine you will. He is at Toronto State Hospital.'

I nodded quietly and carefully stood up to leave, placing the small ring box in my jacket pocket. I left the police station quickly as I could I was desperate to find the final place of my best friend..my...love..? Was I really saying that? I looked to the ring on my finger and came to my decision.  
I slowly pulled the ring off my finger and held it tightly in my fist as the carriage came to a halt. I got out slowly, and saw that there were a few reporters still stood outside, as soon as they clocked me their notebooks were out asking if I had any opinion, or had come to see my former work colleague in the morgue, or if I was performing the post-mortem,-A thought which quickly made bile rise in my throat..

I quickly moved towards the double doors and went to find the nearest doctor who could direct me to the morgue.

'Excuse me, I'm Dr. Julia Ogden, I have a...colleague...that was brought in here yesterday...a Detective William Murdoch..could you direct me towards the morgue please?'

I could feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears again but I managed to hold it together and not let them fall. The doctor looked at me a little puzzled as I continued to look at the floor holding back the tears.

'But Dr, he isn't in the morgue...'

I looked at him in disbelief, praying that he hadn't gone in for post-mortem already, I needed t see him whole, complete...

'But...where is he?- I need to see him' I asked quickly.

'Well..he is in the infirmary, the newspapers jumped the gun, Detective Murdoch isn't dead, but he isn't in good shape,  
it wouldn't surprise me if he would want to be dead in the state we found him...'

All I could do was stare at him open mouthed.

'He..He's still alive..?-Please take me to him, I need to see him...'

'Alright, please follow me, but I can assure you, he isn't going to be very responsive.'

I shook my head,

'That doesn't matter, I just need to see him' I said quietly as I continued to follow him down the corridor.

We entered a small corridor off to the side which had 3-4 other smaller rooms, into which he took me into at the end of the corridor.

'Here we are ' he said as he turned to me just outside the room.

I turned to enter the room and I didn't even recognise the man lying in the bed. There were features I'll admit that, but nothing as I remember William. His face was so unshaven that a thick beard took it's place, his hair was becoming shaggy and a mess, his eyes were purple and swollen and there was scratches and grazes and purple-yellow bruises on the majority of the skin that I could see. He looked awful. I went to sit down in the chair next to his bed, and I took his hand, which was beaten and cut, his knuckles swollen and bloody. I remembered the last time I touched his hands they were soft and smooth and strong...

..What a mess my poor William had become...

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! :)**


	7. Cleanse My Heart

-Williams POV-

I could hear movement.

The pain was beginning to recede in the worst parts but I put that down to the morphine. I knew my vision was almost normal again, but I chose not to open my eyes purely out of tiredness, exhaustion and because I didn't know where I was..but I was comfortable, and I didn't want that to go away.

But the noises beside me...They were different not like the ones I had heard in the last day, they weren't loud or disturbing, they were comforting, and they caressed my hand, but of course I knew sound couldn't caress me so I knew it had to be a person. Should I open my eyes? What if they tried to take me away? I shifted a little in discomfort and I heard whatever the presence was, say my name...

'William..? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?'

I recognised the voice it was soothing, melodic, welcomed. Maybe I had died. Maybe this tangible comfort was heaven and I had an angels voice to greet me... Then I felt something else...something touched my face, it was warm and gentle. How could this be an ethereal being if its touch was warm and soft..?

I stirred again, realising I could feel more of my body than I had originally thought. Maybe I should open my eyes, this...being...beside me was causing me to be curious. I first tried to get some feelings back into my eyes so I lifted them a fraction and felt the sting of the light; realising this I tried to use my voice instead to ask whoever or whatever was sat beside me to light a candle and turn down the light. I cleared my throat and attempted to say something... I could barely even whisper.

'Oh William..,' it replied...

It saddened me to hear such a beautiful creature with so much pain and burden in its voice..

'light' was all I could force out.

I heard it do just that and then the smell of a lit match assaulted my nose as a candle was lit. Once again I attempted to open my eyes, the light a little softer and less painful so I managed to half open them..

I would never have been prepared for who was sat next to me...

The eyes that I looked into crystal blue and sparkling with same eyes that had assaulted my brokenheart for the past year...The very same that haunted every moment I was awake and the same that had pushed me to nightmares when I slept. There was a sad smile spread over her face that I could feel was radiating joy, happiness and also pain.

I was so happy to see her...my Julia...but I knew my happiness was bitter-sweet, because as soon as she has said her piece, checked I was alright and still alive, she would leave for Buffalo and go back to her successful doctor fiancé...

Her smile faltered a little when I didn't reciprocate it.

'William...?' she said quietly a little hurt.

My eyes travelled slowly to her left hand and braced myself to see the ring that sat there-  
but it wasn't there..her hand was completely free of any jewellery at all...I frowned a little and I felt her gentle hand on my cheek.

'William... What's wrong..?' she said again quietly sounding more concerned.

I opened my mouth to try and say something but my throat was still burning from the alcohol. So I moved my hand instead, taking her left hand and stroking my thumb over her ring finger gently. She looked at me sadly, and sighed, I looked up into her eyes and the tears were threatening to fall again. My hand held her hand a little tighter and tried to look meaningfully at her as my voice was to painful to use. I didn't want her to cry, I had never seen her cry and I really didn't want to.

'I didn't want to leave you William. I wanted to stay more than anything else. You meant...mean...the world to me.' She looked up from her hands to my face.

Her eyes were glazed over with tears and I could see this was one of the hardest things she had ever said.

'After all the unwanted publicity I received from the press, I just wanted the easy way out. So I accepted 's offer of..marriage; But when I was working in Buffalo, something inside me told me I needed to come back to visit Toronto, and I went to find you. The inspector yelled at me and told me to never come back, because of what I did to you when I left, but I had no idea, I thought you would have moved on or found a new love and had a family..I didn't, I didn't know...'

She sounded almost hysterical, almost like the last conversation we had when she told me she was leaving for good.

'And it wasn't until I visited and saw the newspapers that were written about you all the articles, about suicide, alcoholism, insanity, that I realised what I had done.' the tears were flowing free down her face now I wanted to say something but I let her finish. 'But...when I saw the articles that said you had...had..died...I..I didn't know what to do with myself, I didn't know what to think. And when I went back to the police station and the inspector gave me this-'

She took out a small navy velvet box, something I decided to hide away from my heart a long time ago.

'When I saw this...I knew..my heart told me that this was the ring...that really belonged on my hand...'

I wasn't sure if I had heard her properly, but as I watched, she opened the small box with her delicate hands and took out the ring. She placed the ring in my hand. Then she looked into my eyes.

'I feel terrible William...I never should have left you..But I want to look after you. Im the reason your in this state. And I don't want you to be on your own anymore. I...I want to be with you...if you'll still have me...I understand if this is too much pain for you...but I have to know..'

All I could do was look at her in disbelief... Julia had never been this frank with me, we had always maintained a careful dance of shy glances and gentle accidental touches...the occasional passionate kiss...I realised I hadn't even attempted to answer her question. I tried to make a sound again and it barely made a hoarse whisper. I looked apologetically at her. Instead I nodded hoping she would understand all the love I was conveying with it. She smiled a teary smile and it lit up the room. I smiled back the best as I could. I remembered the ring that was still in my hand, so I lifted it and placed it on her left hand ring finger. It wasn't exactly what you would call a traditional proposal, but it was a proposal none the less.

Her hand immediately clasped round mine and she started to cry, she still, to me, looked more beautiful than anything, although I'm sure this time it was with happiness not sadness. She moved closer to my bed and held my hand close to her chest and I felt my face go hot, and she moved her face closer to mine, so close I could see the hues of blue in her eyes.

And then she kissed me. It was gentle, hesitant but full of love and warmth. I ignored the wince of pain even from this fleeting touch.

'As soon as your well enough to leave here William I will be here to look after you. I plan to telegram Murton as soon as convenient.' she said quietly. Then she stood up to leave,

'I will have a word with the doctor to see when you can be released, when you are well enough.' She learned over me again and kissed me gently on the forehead smoothing my hair back carefully.

I could smell her delicate perfume. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again she was gone...

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I was still alone, but I knew Julia would come back, yesterday afternoon felt like a dream but I kept checking the empty ring box by my side, and I knew it was real.

The one thing I thought I had lost forever I had, it was mine and she was wearing the ring that I bought her, all that time ago. I fell in and out of sleep that day the doctors came in and out I was feeling a little better and my voice was still awful. And I wanted nothing more to have a shave and a haircut.  
I felt terrible seeing Julia in this way. My eyes were still heavy and purple my lip still had a large cut in it and my left cheek was yellow with bruising...Embarrassment more than pain was filling me now as I knew that Julia would return to see me like -like in my current state of disarray. I could feel sleep was coming back to cover me with its encompassing power so I let myself succumb...

* * *

Later that evening I could hear people in my room again, hoping Julia had returned, my eyes flew open. My doctor and Julia were stood a little in the doorway talking in quiet discussion. If I strained I could probably hear what they were saying but I chose not to and just lay there eyes closed knowing I was at least near her.

'William?' I heard her say gently. My eyes fluttered open a little and I attempted a smile which hurt a little, but it was worth it 10 times over, to see it reciprocated . Her hand came up to gently push my shaggy hair away from my forehead. I tried to smile again.

'I've just been speaking to your doctor and he has agreed to let me try and clean you up a little...if you'd like..?' I looked down at my hands and realised they were still covered in dried blood.

I nodded to her gratefully...seeing as I was in no fit state, but at least I would be clean, I just wish it wasn't Julia who wasn't given the task. It was embarrassing enough to look like this, let alone have her clean me. I chastised myself inwardly for letting myself get like this. As I watched she walked over and began to fill a small bowl with warm water and soak a cloth in it. She walked back over placing the bowl on the small bedside table. Then she turned to me.

'As much as I know you wont like it...were going to have to take off your shirt..' she said not meeting my eyes.

She had a slight pink blush to her cheeks. At least I was safe in saying this wasn't just embarrassing for me at the very least. She carefully undid each button on my night-clothe top and pushed it over my shoulders. Normally this wouldn't have been so bad, but to my surprise I wasn't wearing my usual white thermal underneath, just bare skin...albeit bloody, grazed and covered in bruises. I just lay back eyes half closed. Willing myself to ignore the gentle niggles of pain as she gently removed one arm after another. Soon enough I was sat there bloody and battered feeling very...exposed.

I could tell this was difficult for her as she was yet to see the extent of all my injuries. Every so often when I would wince in pain and she would falter and her eyes would glaze over with tears. I tried to look apologetic as I attempted to hide the majority of my pain from her. Her hands were soft and slightly warmer than my own skin as she gently washed and soothed my wounds from the last few days.

She started with my hands and arms and made her way up-to my shoulders slowly and methodically making me clean. She moved round to the other side of the bed to repeat the process on my opposite arm and then moved to my neck gently keeping her hand on my shoulder as I turned my head to the side as she instructed. As she asked me to lean forward so she could move to my back I heard her whimper slightly under her breath as she again found another area of injuries. In all honesty my back didn't feel that painful, twinges every now and again. But from her reaction I guess it maybe looked worse than it felt. I could feel her hands delicately trying to avoid each sore spot on my back. As she finished my back she came forward to finish my chest which she had managed to miss out I noticed. She gave me a quick glance but looked away as soon as our gaze met.

She dipped the cloth in the water and began the same process on my chest, noting that the ring I placed on her graceful finger still resided there every so often glinting in the half light. Her hands seemed to linger less on my skin for some reason here, not wanting to touch me as much as she had done the rest of me. As much as I was embarrassed I was more than enjoying this close contact with her, more contact than I had ever experienced in my life. And I wouldn't have wanted it from anyone but Julia. My abdomen gave a minute twitch as she moved further down my chest, closer to my hips. Worried that her naïve gesture would stir something more unadulterated in me, I gently put my hand on hers halting her in her innocent ministrations. I couldn't meet her gaze as I tried to tell her with a look, what she was doing to me. Seeing she got the message when her breath caught a little and her cheeks flushed and quickly averted her gaze from my lower abdomen.

Taking the bowl of water- which I noticed had turned a somewhat pink colour- she went and emptied down the small sink in my room. She came back to my bedside and picked up my shirt from where she had folded it at the end of the bed. She thumbed the fabric a little, realising she was going to say something I looked away from her hands to her face.

'I'm sorry William...I-I didnt realise-' and her gaze flitted to my lower abdomen and back to my shirt in her hands.

Why on earth is she apologising...? After all it was my primal urges to be held accountable. After all we had probably had more physical contact in the last 40 minutes than most physically active couples... I shook my head gently and attempted to say something.

'It...s...o...k...' I managed to croak out and a small smile ghosted her lips.

She slowly began to help me with my shirt again taking time to make sure I wasn't in pain.  
After that she sat back down by my bedside pulling her chair closer so her legs were tucked under the bed. She didn't say anything and feared I may have scared her away with my indecency. So I attempted to try and speak some more, I could deal with croaky if it won me another smile from her.

'I...mis...sed..y...ou' I barely managed to get out trying to clear my throat, but wishing I hadn't as it protested in pain.

But she immediately smiled and put her hand to my face.

'I missed you too William...more than I realised...' she replied a little sadly when her smile faded.

I lifted my hand and placed it over hers and moved it to my chest. I wanted her to feel my heart and feel it beating. It was hers and I needed her to look after it. Her name was embedded on it and it couldn't be erased. She squeezed my hand again a little, which sill resided under mine against my chest. She blushed a little as I let go of her hand. Her eyes lifted to the clock on the wall and I did also suddenly realising just how late it was.

'I have to go William..'she said standing up. I looked apologetically at her for keeping her so long, she must have been tired. I watched as she put on her coat and packed her supplies back into her medical bag. She turned to me, gently leaning over me and the scent of her perfume drifted over me again, she pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, avoiding the cuts and bruises on my swollen lips. And with that she left.


	8. Coming Home

-Julia's POV-

It had been a little over a month since I had returned to Toronto.

I was staying in a small bedsit just outside the city. I had been returning the hospital every few days to keep William company and check on his recovery. So far he was doing considerably well, his ankle and ribs had healed well and in the last 2 weeks had been spending more time out of his bed, with the use of crutches. He had finally let me give him a shave after the beard he was sporting was making him unrecognisable.

Today I had suggested we take him to the barber shop, but he had said quietly that he wasn't ready to go into the city just yet. Though his body was healing his life was still in tatters. So instead I had decided that I would bring the barber to him. The hospital had allowed special permission for him to be a visitor, and I knew it would make William happy to finally get rid of the shaggy mop that was quickly hindering his sight.

Mr. Winston- the barber, and I arrived at the hospital around noon. We made our way to the room where William had been staying for the last month or so. As we walked in William looked up from the chair he was sat in reading one of the books I had bought him from my temporary home. He smiled as we entered the cuts and bruises on his face had all but faded completely, except the largest cut cross his bottom lip still remained however but was healing well. I was yet to fully kiss those lips. Cheeks and forehead, but not quite the lips. Not since I had first returned. I wanted him well again I thought it unfair to push my romantic advances onto him while he was recovering.

My gaze quickly dropped to my left hand. Even if we were technically engaged. Engaged. That was the first time I had said it to myself. The word seemed to hold a whole new meaning now. I gave myself a mental shake, and walked into the room behind Mr. Winston.

'William, this is Mr. Winston, he has come to give you a much needed haircut I said with slight humour in my voice.

William returned the smile and gave a light chuckle,

'Yes, very much needed.' he replied.

I went and took a seat a little way from where William was sat and decided to write up some of my current medical reports to pass the time while Mr. Winston made William back to how I remembered him. Smiling to myself I pulled out my medical journal and began writing up my notes.

* * *

After a little while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up instantly, surprised a little as I was concentrating heavily. William was stood above me, hand on my shoulder, looking exactly as I remembered him. Minus the cuts and grazes, he was perfect and he was here, with me, and I couldnt help but gasp in slight awe. 'Has Mr. Winston left?' I asked shaking myself mentally, looking around.

'Yes, he left a little while ago, I thought I would let you finish your work, seeing as you were so engrossed' he replied with a slight smile.

I put down my pen, closed the lid back on my ink well and put that along with my reports into my medical bag.

I stood up so that I was eye height with William. I realised that this was the first time we had been in close contact, and not bedridden since, well, I left, over a year ago. It was certainly not a face I was expecting to see this close to mine ever again-especially after I made the decision to leave. I couldn't help but watch the candlelight bounce off the caramel in his eyes. I felt William take my hand. I looked down at our hands gently knotted together.

'...Julia...I want to thank you for everything you have done for me in the past month...I truly would be lost by now if it weren't for you...I would have given into the darkness a long time ago, if you had not come home and turned back on the light in my life...' I could hear the emotion in his voice, so much so that it nearly cracked when he finished.

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I held them back, but I knew that he could see them, he gently moved his hand up my arm and to my ribs, running slowly round to my back, I could feel the warmth of it through my shirt, and he used this leverage to pull me carefully into his embrace. I felt my hands reach up his back to reside just below his shoulder blades. He tucked his head into my shoulder and I could feel his breath gently on my neck. Then the gentlest fleeting touch of his lips there. If I had second guessed it I would have missed it. Nevertheless shivers instantly covered me in goosebumps.

My breath caught in my throat. He pulled away slightly to see the look on my face, and I blushed. Knowing I had been caught enjoying that more than was ladylike. But to my surprise colour rose to his cheeks a little too and he looked at the floor as we moved a little away from each other.

I looked around the room trying to concentrate on anything other than him not meeting his eyes. When I slipped him a glance I saw he was doing the same. I walked over to the bedside table and picked up my medical bag. I turned to catch William wince slightly and press his hand gently to one of the last remaining wounds on his ribs. He quickly composed his face as he saw me watching. I cocked my head a little in an unamused glare and he smiled a little and quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. Then I suddenly remembered something,

'William..?' I said carefully as I walked towards him, 'Where have you been living..since I left...? I went to Mrs. Kitchens board but she said you had left there a little after I did...?' He looked up at me a little rattled by my question.

'I cant take you there Julia..that place is...unkempt...I was a mess...it..it looks terrible.' he replied looking very ashamed for himself.

'I will just have to look for somewhere else to live-I cant go back there.' He was refusing to bring his eyes to meet mine.

I walked to him and stood close enough so I could take his hand, and look into his eyes, I wanted to make him see that he was not alone. Not any more. I carefully reached for his hand.

'William..I..I want you to stay with me..I have enough room...more than I need if I'm honest...after all I am a doctor and you are still recovering, you have wounds that need dressing and you most certainly cant do that on your own.' I tried to look as heartfelt as I possibly could, I heard him say in a rather quiet voice.

'I would appreciate that greatly...' and he looked up and quickly leant to my lips murmuring 'thank-you' moments before our lips briefly touched.

We both quickly pulled away as his doctor came through the doorway.

A little later after being discharged by the doctor and the short carriage ride back to my old home that I had lived in when I was last in Toronto, we arrived outside of said house.  
I carefully looked for the key in my bag and pushed into the heavy lock on the large off-white door. Pushing it open and standing back a little and letting William enter first I removed the key and put it back in my bag which I promptly put on the end table which was just inside the doorway in the large hall, along with my coat. I quickly walked passed William who was carefully studying a picture in the hallway, and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

When I walked into the sitting room William was sat awkwardly on the edge of an armchair I suspected that his ribs were causing him pain. I placed one of the cups in front of him, and took mine and sat on the sofa which was next to him, directly in front of the fireplace. I carefully watched him over the rim of my cup not wanting to draw his attention. He was intently watching the flames in the fire that I had asked the housekeeper Maria to light earlier this morning, before we arrived home. His eyes were a little glazed over as If he was deep in thought, I continued to finish my tea, leaving him to his thoughts. A little while after I had finished my tea and placed the cup on the table he did the same, I stood to take his as well as mine into the kitchen to wash them up. After I had washed the cups and saucers and put them back in their right places, and returned to the living room.

I found William snoring gently in the armchair next to the fire. A small smile escaped my lips and I pulled one of the heavy throws off the other sofa and wrapped it round him. I unbuttoned the top of his shirt and removed his tie so he was a little more comfortable. I laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and then made my way up to my bedroom. I undressed quickly but not before I asked the housekeeper to keep and eye for William in-case he awoke during the night.

I felt like I had only been sleeping for a few minutes before I heard someone knocking on my door, although when I looked at the clock, it had been 3 hours since I had finally fallen asleep, and was around 2 in the morning. I pulled the covers up a little more to shield my dignity even if I was only Maria.

'Come in..' I said gently but loud enough for them to hear me.

I couldn't see who It was until they were nearly at the foot of my bed, I gasped a little and instantly pulled the covers right up under my chin, when I caught the chocolate eyes that were staring gently at me from the bottom of my bed.

'William..?...is something wrong..?'

He shook his head gently- 'no..no..I just woke up..and it was dark and you were gone..I..I was worried...' he averted his gaze from me, but not before he quickly glanced my bare shoulders just above the duvet...

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh what happens next? ;)**

**Please R&R! :)**


	9. A Passionate Outburst

-Williams POV-

I watched her carefully, I was very nervous, I had waited downstairs for half an hour after I had woken up trying to gather the courage to go upstairs.

I had never been into a lady's room before I had always been told as a child it was not right for a man to enter her private chambers...but I had told myself that we were engaged now.  
So I psyched myself up and made my way upstairs.

I moved quite wearily to were she patted the bed next to her. I wondered what I would do if I was like this on my wedding night If I was this nervous, even to just sit next to her on a bed. I sat carefully and she placed her hand on my forearm as I did.

'How do you feel William..?' she whispered.

I nodded 'Better.' in reply.

I watched as she carefully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, it was free from its graceful 'up-do' how she normally wore it and was long and loose hanging down her back and over her shoulders. I gently raised my hand to her shoulder and pushed her hair back over it just as she had a moment ago.

Even in the half-light I saw her blush, but her eyes flickered closed for just a second and she sighed into my touch I noticed she stopped herself as soon a her breath caught in her throat looking away shyly hoping I hadn't heard or seen her doing so. I smiled gently and she smiled as she saw me do so, then I laughed a little which in turn made her laugh too.

Before I knew what was happening her arms were round my neck and her lips were crashing into mine. Her hands ran down my shoulders and my hands were immediately at her waist. She pushed her covers back and kneeled up so she was slightly above of me on the bed. My hands were running gently up her ribcage I could feel the warmth from her skin from the slight silk that was covering her from her nightclothes. I was looking up at her and her hands were still round my neck.

Her lips were slightly parted and my eyes were half lidded looking up at her kneeling above me. I tried to ignore the fact that my lips were within an inch of her chest, and if she moved any closer I would be at risk of pushing this encounter to unacceptable levels.

Thankfully she sat back down to one side and rested her elbow on the pillow, smiling to herself but not meeting my eyes. She seemed suddenly so interested on the lace pattern that covered the ends of her nightclothes. I gently half-laid down next to her, managing -just- to hid my physical over-reaction from her.

Feeling a little ashamed of myself. I twitched a little as the pain in my ribs suddenly shot through me again. She looked up and a worried look spread across her face and her hand reached out to cover mine, resting on my ribs. I smiled at her gently and lifted my arm for her to come closer and rest on my chest-my good side, still keeping her hand on mine. I kissed her gently on top of the head and that was the last thing I remember before I drifted off, my mind still reeling from the sudden outburst of passion from the both of us...

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light that was streaming into the room.

I was a little disorientated trying to remember for a second where I was. When I did I looked around for the person I knew should have been there, but I realised I was alone. I was suddenly confused as to where Julia was.  
I carefully sat up, my ribs stiff again from lying down. My hand automatically went to them to stifle the pain. I heard a gentle knock at the door and it made me look up. Julia poked her head round the corner and a smile spread across her face.

'Good Morning' she said cheerily and I reciprocated it.

She walked round the door and came to the side of the bed leaning against one of the posts still looking at me.

'How are you this morning?' she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

'I'm fine,' I said with reassurance in my voice. She smiled somewhat happier.

'Would you like some breakfast?'

-I nodded,-'Please.'

And she grinned and left for me to get washed and dressed. When I was finally presentable, I went downstairs and towards the smell of food, my stomach grumbling in response. I pushed open a small light blue door to my left and was confronted with a beautiful view. A small cosy kitchen with a large bay window containing a small breakfast table which was laid out for two.

But the most adoring part of the scene was a little to the right of me, was a small sink and washing area where my beautiful Julia was stood with her back to me, the morning glow of sun was casting a golden glow around her. She was wearing a floor length navy skirt and a white flowing shirt that was rolled up loosely to her elbows. Her hair was partially clipped up in sparkling sapphire clips that matched her skirt and the rest was long and curled resting gently just below her lower back. I smiled and let my eyes wander unabashed up and down her figure and the gentle curved of her shoulders and down to her hips...I stopped myself before I could look any more, and carefully walked a little further into the room. Julia heard me as she turned around and gave me another heart-stopping smile. She truly did look beautiful.

'Good Morning Julia' I said, still smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Another little cute scene 3**

**Please R&R! :)**


	10. I Love You

I beamed and reciprocated her good morning, as she gestured for me to join her at the breakfast table.  
I waited for her to sit before doing the same. In front of me was a plate with eggs and toast and a large glass of which Julia was filling orange juice from a large jug.  
We sat and ate in silence once or twice exchanging words about the weather or how each of us slept.

Once we had both finished our plates, Julia took them both and went to wash them in the sink. I stood and carefully half limped to the other side of the room,  
towards the window to the large garden onto which it over-looked. I was lost in my thoughts a little when I heard gentle footsteps coming towards me and Julia came to stand next to me,  
carefully nursing a mug of coffee, something I still had not taken a liking to since I first tried it.

'This is my favourite place in the whole house.' she said gesturing to the large bay window we were now stood in.

I carefully watched her expression as she looked back out over the gardens the sun from the window to her left was again casting the ethereal golden light over her,  
occasionally bouncing off the sapphire clips in her hair. I carefully raised my hand and placed it loosely around her waist and she automatically moved closer.  
She was concentrating intently on her coffee mug, and didn't look up when she said quietly:-

'William, I was to apologise for my behaviour last night...it was completely unladylike and unfair of me to push my affections onto you so vehemently...I just became a little too passionate I think.'

I subtly noted her cheeks rise with colour as she continued to stare at her coffee mug, clearly ashamed- but for no reason in my eyes.

'Julia, I was no better. And I most certainly was not and am not complaining. After all, we are engaged, are we not?' I said with kind conviction in my voice.

She looked up at me still blushing, but my comment about our engagement had sparked another breathtaking smile to grace her lips.

'Yes, I do believe we are.' she replied, promptly kissing me on the cheek and goes to sit back down at the breakfast table. I followed and she looked up from her cup a little sadly at me.

'Whats wrong Julia..?'I asked concerned.

She shook her head gently but replied-'Nothings wrong, I'm just worried about you. And how you will cope when all of this comes out in the papers- What will you do? Or say even..? After all the is my fault...maybe I should tell them that...tell them it was me, I did this to you..' her voice cracked a little at the end, and I immediately reached for her hand.

'Julia, this is not your fault at all, this was all my doing, I should have been happy for you, but instead I went into self destruct and that was my doing, you didn't even know what had happened until you came back, and that's how I wanted it. I wouldn't want anything to keep you from your dreams, or happiness. Especially something like myself and my fools heart.' I looked up at her carefully, after making my whole little speech while staring intently at the table cloth.

Her mouth was slightly open in shock and her eyes were fighting back the tears.

'William, you do not have a fools heart-fragile in love, I'll admit, but not a fool, and your well-being was...is...the most important thing to me. I have never met anyone who is more sincere and heartfelt than you are. Your heart is something I cherish and I always have done, which was why I kept my job in Buffalo a secret from you for so long, I knew how much it would hurt you...we had only just found each other and this was what I was going to go and do to us? I can promise you William, it was the hardest decision of my life...' she managed to fight back the tears up until the last sentence and that was when her eyes gave up the fight and they made their way down her cheeks. She looked away, once again embarrassed from having showed so much emotion in front of me. I wasn't sure what to say. So I said the only thing that popped into my head.

'I Love You Julia.'

* * *

**A/N: Gahhhh he said the 3 little words! :) another little chapter for you all, next few in the pipeline! :)**

**Please R&R! \/\/ :)**


	11. Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwiches

Her face suddenly lit up with a breath-taking smile. And I returned it when she replied:

'And I Love You William..'

I cant remember how long we sat there at the small table, in the golden sunlight, just basking in the glow of the morning sun and our renewed love...I couldn't think of anything that I would rather be doing...

Later on that day we had decided that we would take a picnic to the local park. The sun was still shining and I was clutching the wicker picnic basket in my left hand. I gently reached out with my right to find Julia's left, and gently twined our hands together. I saw her blush ever so slightly at my outward display of affection, but she didn't look at me just continued to watch her feet, as we neared our destination. It was the same place we had come so close to tasting the forbidden fruit nearly two years ago. I would have never have let it get that far..I don't believe...but I was close..so close to loosing my resolve...Julia was irresistible and it only took me to hear her breath catch as my shaking hands grazed the bare skin above her bodice.

I shook my head gently and took in a deep lungful of fresh air. I noticed she was smiling at me a little, was she thinking the same..?  
We carefully laid out the blanket we had brought, and we set out some of the food we had made together earlier. Including some peanut butter jelly sandwiches that Julia now appeared to be quite partial to something that had made me chuckle lightly when she asked me. I looked around carefully to see if there were any other people enjoying the late afternoon sun in the park, although I saw barely anyone except a lone man sat on a bench reading the paper. I turned back around and placed my eyes on Julia. She had removed her hat and placed her long braid over one shoulder. I smiled as I took in her appearance. I still couldn't quite believe she was here. And we were engaged. I couldn't quite comprehend it. The person I had been to hell and back for was sat in front of me and smiling gently in my direction, realising I hadn't said anything the whole way here I suddenly blushed in embarrassment.

'Julia.. I apologise..I was a little lost in my thoughts...' she suddenly let out a gentle laugh and put her hand to my cheek. I smiled apologetically at her. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to my lips and we both pulled away looking around to see if anyone had seen us being so scandalous. We both laughed mischievously as we realised we were in the clear. Suddenly all those feelings from the last time we were here returned. The passion, the unguided sheer pleasure of just being together...embracing. When I looked up to her the breeze making gentle slights of hair wisp across her face and her eyes were deep with passion. Her lips parted a little and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I cleared it embarrassed and she giggled watching me squirm.

'William...your as prudent as ever I see.' She said with a laugh in her voice. She placed her hand to the side of my face and brought our faces closer together our foreheads were almost touching. Her mouth was slightly parted and I was begging in my head for her to kiss me. But she surprised me with what she said next.

'Kiss me William..'

My eyes instantly flickered up-to hers and I could see the love and passion-burning unabashed in them. I pushed all my inhibitions aside best I could and threw myself into the kiss. My arms went to her waist and I pulled her against me. We tumbled to the ground half on the grass half on the blanket. Her hands were running through my hair and our breathing was getting quicker and our eyes couldn't leave each others.

'William..' Julia said breathily as she pushed herself up away from my chest, she looked around cautiously worried that someone had seen us. Luckily by the looks of things the man that was reading his paper on the bench had left a little while ago. I couldn't help laughing a little as she leant over me and her hair fell over her shoulders and landed in a golden blonde tangle over my face, I carefully put my hands to her face and gently pulled it back behind her shoulders. She smiled and leaned into my touch as I briefly brushed her cheek with my hand. I cleared my throat and went to sit us both up in a more acceptable position. She discreetly put her hand to her cheek to calm the colour that was rising in them. I didn't pry into her embarrassment so I began packing the things back into the picnic basket. The sun was beginning to set as we walked arm in arm on the way home, we had wanted to hold each others hands but we had decided that it would be little too suspicious if we had, after all, Julia had only just broken off her engagement with Dr. Forewell, and considering the amount of press coverage she already had for her somewhat controversial job offer, and my recent...lapse in life - we thought it would be wise to keep our personal affections to our own privacy, or to a minimum at the very least.

* * *

-Julia's POV-

I kept peeking sideways glances at William on the way home, we didn't say much, both of us somewhat revelling in our newly replenished romance. We arrived outside my home and we turned to look at each other. Thinking suddenly of something I wanted to ask William but not being sure how it would be taken, I carefully formed the words in my head.

'William?' I asked quietly. He looked up to me, squinting a little as we were both stood in the main view of the beaming setting sun everything bathed in the orange-gold light and the air was heavy with the summer heat.

'How do you think, we will announce our engagement..?' I hoped he understood my somewhat cryptic question. When his brow furrowed it occurred to me it had been thinking about it too. I definitely posed us a barrier that in one fail swoop could ruin everything between us. Including our careers. To those who didn't know the full story I would look like somewhat of a heartbreaker... a common doxy, switching from man to man as I pleased. It would leave everything in tatters. William would appear as some sort of fancy-man, toying with the relationships of others. We had tried to ignore the papers that had released a full apology about his shotgun 'reported death' and we hadn't heard all that much about it, believing the press had somewhat brushed their slip-up under the carpet. It was much harder to ignore the gossip in the streets and in public places, people would stare and asked hushed questions such as- 'Is that her?' or 'Is that him?' it was unnerving to say the least. Keeping our relationship status and engagement quiet was becoming more and more of a difficulty, I had taken my engagement ring off. I kept it inside its velvet box, in my bag, not wanting to leave it at home. I wanted it close to me. We had both decided this was best. I was under the impression that William had told no-one, and knowing of his private demeanour I shouldn't have thought otherwise. Breaking the news to Ruby and my father was going to be a different story altogether. And I tried not to dwell on the thought. My thoughts suddenly returned to William, who was still stood in front of me on the porch of my home.

'I don't know Julia..' he shook his head sadly I looked around my street carefully to see if anyone was coming and when I saw it was clear, I leant forward and pressed a kiss to Williams lips. It was short and somewhat urgent but it was all that was there to give, seeing as they were more or less in the middle of the street. 'Goodnight Julia' William said as Julia carefully closed the door behind her with a saddened sigh.

* * *

**A/N- Phew. Apologies to those waiting patiently for an update on this story, I have recently moved house and we have only just got internet! HOWEVER- I have 3 chapters ready to upload tonight, to make up for missed time, thanks for sitting tight everyone! :)**


	12. Sweet Jesus

It was another busy few weeks for Julia, and all at the Police station, especially William.  
There was a string of grizzly murders, so far totalling 3 women, young, barely over the age of 20, all found stripped, raped with their throats slit in various sewers across the city. As usual the Detective had thrown himself into finding the culprit with full force. They had arrested one man, who was seen in the location of two of the three locations within a few hours of the murders. But he was released on lack of evidence.

The inspector was getting itchy fingers within a week of finding the last victim, to find, as he put it-'the bloody bastard.' William was sat at his desk, his head in his hand his desk littered with information on the victims, where they lived, worked, family, anything, the smallest scrap of information that would link the murders. His chalkboard was covered with the three women's last movements, in conjunction to where they were found dead.

He didn't even hear the knock on his door. The strong smell of paraffin assaulted his nose and he lifted his head feebly, noting how dark his office was. Julia was stood at the other end of it, lighting the oil lamp that resided on his work bench. She blew out the match and walked back over to his desk and sat down in the chair opposite him. She passed him the clipboard that she held in her hands.

'That's my final findings from the last victim found. She died from sanguination from the jugular vein. She was raped and then slashed across the throat in a right to left horizontal motion...the same as the other two victims, Nothing we don't already know unfortunately.' She sighed somewhat defeated.  
William took the clip board from her and studied the notes she had written while she spoke. After reading through the notes, he lay the clipboard down and sighed in unison with her. He looked up and saw Julia's brow had furrowed and she was staring into thin air.

'Julia? Something puzzling you?' he asked quietly. She suddenly stood up and put her hand to her throat. Feeling somewhat alarmed William stood up and walked round her desk to her placing a hand on her shoulder and repeated her name. She appeared to have heard him and suddenly said-

'William, you are right handed, correct?' she asked quizzically. He nodded in agreement.  
'Imagine you were to cut my throat-'  
'-I'd rather not...' he interjected, flinching a little. She laughed gently,  
- 'For re-enactment purposes William..' He sighed giving in and she stepped a little closer.  
'Being right handed, in which direction- across my neck, would be the most obvious for you to cut in?' she asked not taking eyes away from his. His eyes looked down to her neck, and raised his hand tracing a line with his index finger lightly across her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed for a fraction of a second at the very slight touch after not having any contact for nearly two weeks. He cleared his throat.  
'right handed people have to cut in a left to right motion.' she immediately went to the clipboard, inspired. The cuts on the victims necks were all cut in a left to right motion.  
'the killer was left handed.' they both said in unison...

By the end of the week, the murder of the 3 women was just about wrapped up. They had found the murderer. He all but gloated his gruesome deeds as he was dragged to the jail cells in shackles. William had resigned himself to his office later that evening, partly to get some quiet time and partly to finish writing up the final report to sign off the case. By the time the clock in his office struck half past eight, he decided he had better call it a night. After all he had already spent an hour-overtime there. He packed up his things and locked the draws on his desk. He looked up and could hear someone coming into the police station, but the darkness of the rest of the police station, made who it was almost indistinguishable until they came into the light that was shining through the clouded windows that were surrounding his office. He smiled when he saw the outline of who it was, a very welcome sight after such a stressful two weeks. Considering they were engaged they had barely had a private conversation or moment, since their picnic two weekends before.

'William...' Julia said beaming. She walked straight to him and hugged him throwing her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything just nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent feeling more content at this moment than he had done in the last two weeks. When they broke apart, their faces were barely two inches apart and William seized the moment to passionately take her by the waist and pull their lips together. They had never kissed this passionately, and their hands were running crazed over each others necks hair and backs.  
The air was becoming heavy around them as passion, desire and need, from the past two weeks of abstinence was building steadily within them. William ran his hands from her back and rubbed his thumbs gently over her ribs, just under her breasts, but without touching them. He could tell this was moving dangerously close to public indecency but they were alone and his rational logical mind was clouded by the pure want of his body. He carefully began to move Julia backwards towards his desk and her breath caught in her throat as she came into contact with it. William moved the attention of his kisses and hands to her covered neck and used his hand to undo the silk tie she was wearing, pulled it off and placed it onto his desk. He quickly got to work on the top of her shirt undoing the first three buttons of her shirt. He eagerly pulled open her shirt to reveal her neck and décolletage which he promptly covered with kisses, spurred on by her gentle sighs. Julia could see the mood was becoming more and more seductive and the desire she could see in Williams eyes, was pulling her deeper into her own unabashed desire. She could feel their pelvises very close and her hips were rubbing Williams, the feeling wasn't overtly pleasurable because of the thick skirt and petticoat she was wearing, but the contact was there none the less. She lifted her left leg ever so slightly bringing her knee ever so slightly above his, which in turn let him move closer between her legs. He sighed into her neck and her head fell back in lust. His hands fell to her waist and he gently lifted her so she was almost sat on the edge of his desk.

'William..' she sighed as she breathed out. Suddenly there was a large bang and they both froze, and stared at each other wide eyed- realisation of their scandalous unforgivable behaviour suddenly crashed through their desire like a ton of bricks. George suddenly came round the corner and immediately stopped in his tracks and flushed bright red.

'Oh sweet Jesus! sir! Doctor!' he exclaimed turning around away from them immediately as he sat eyes on their position. Julia immediately removed herself from the desk and grabbed her shirt together to hide her bare neckline. William moved away from her and shuffled his feet in embarrassment rubbing the back of his neck. He cleared his throat before he said somewhat impatiently

'George...you startled us. What is it?' still facing away from them George replied 'I'm sorry sir, the light was on in your office I came to check if everything was alright, I'm so sorry, I'll leave.' and with that he promptly sped back out of the Police station head hanging. William and Julia both looked at each other and then the floor, rather embarrassed after being caught in the act. Julia let out a small giggle and said 'I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Constable Crabtree in the eye ever again...' and then let out a half-sigh-half-giggle. William couldn't keep the smile from his face either. 'Julia...may I ask you something a little..bold..?' he said sheepily still rubbing his neck, the colour still rising in his cheeks. Julia smiled seeing him embarrassed but kept the mocking from her voice when she replied, 'Yes of course William...what is it?' and she looked up into his eyes.

'Would you like to stay with me..at my home tonight..? Its been so long since we've, just, spend time together...' he managed to get out. Julia softened her look, and put her hand to Williams face gently. 'I would love that..but ..? What would she say?- is she...discreet..?' Again the colour rose to Williams cheeks. He hoped she wouldn't catch on to just how difficult this conversation was for him. 'Well I could tell her you are there as a good friend. That you have a personal reason and you are here for comfort...?' he hoped that sounded convincing for when he repeated it for Mrs. Kitchen, he was a terrible liar when there was no provocation for it. Julia nodded. 'Yes that sounds believable..' She turned around to collect her tie and medical bag and William did the same, putting out the lights and they both headed outside to get a carriage.


	13. Bubbles

It was almost 9.30 when they arrived outside Williams home and the air was still warm. There was a faint glow of the setting golden sun leaking across the porch as William and Julia climbed the front steps. William gently opened the door and called out for .

There was a faint answer of 'I'm in the parlour William!' and William turned to Julia and instructed her to head upstairs with a nod. He walked into the parlour and saw his cheerful landlady arms full of vegetables and heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 'is everything alright William..?' she asked when he remained silent. Pulled from his thoughts he replied, 'Yes I apologise, I just thought I should let you know that is here..she is in need of comfort from a friend and I offered for her to stay tonight..if that's alright..I shall pay for her keep if necessary.' he looked away from her awkwardly and just smiled a beaming smile, knowingly. 'Of course it's alright William, I'm glad she is here, it obviously makes you happy, and that in turn makes me happy, does she like casserole?' she asked cheerily continuing to chop up vegetables. William nodded knowing that they had eaten casserole at a resteraunt together before. 'if that's all...' and he nodded with a smile and hurriedly removed himself from what could have turned into a very awkward conversation, he hurried upstairs to be stopped dead in his tracks and almost toppling into a stationary Julia stood at the top of the stairs.

She was looking intently at a picture on the wall and barely paid any attention to William as he almost all but pushed her over. William cleared his throat and settled himself. He realise the picture she was looking at was the only picture he had of himself, his mother father and sister. It was probably the most prized possession he owned. Irreplaceable. Julia looked and smiled at him.

'You look adorable William. And your sister is very pretty, she looks just like your mother. And you have your father's eyes.' she smiled again and took in the features of his face. Scrutinising but in a much more loving way.  
'ah..yes well your not the first to say that. Everyone used to tell me that when I was younger.' he looked at his feet somewhat embarrassed. She gave him another soft smile and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. She looked down the corridor and immediately found Williams door from memory, looking to him, she said, 'this is your room if I'm not mistaken? You haven't moved have you?' William smiled and replied, 'actually, I have moved. And stood in front of the door directly adjacent to his old room. he pushed open the door and allowed a slightly chuckling Julia to go through before him. She walked over to his desk slowly running her middle and index finger along the edge as she did. She was looking round the room taking everything in. She then turned to William,

'I have had Maria my house keeper run some clothes over for me, she is aware of the situation, and she shall be here shortly.' William nodded and smiled. Very happy to see her become more comfortable as she removed her jacket and hat and say down on his desk chair. ' has made casserole for supper if you like it?..she seemed very happy that you are here..' he trailed off leading himself into his own thoughts. Julia giggle but a second later and he thought to himself that he very much liked the sound of his future wife's adorable giggle. And it made his heart swell with happiness. She stood up and came over to where he was standing by the window and gently leant one side of her body against him. He pulled her a little closer by placing his left arm around her waist and she let her head come to rest against his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just watched the twinkling lights from rooms lit across and down the street just content in each others company. William pressed a gentle kiss to Julia's head and smiled down at her as she lifted her head to then place another kiss against his lips.

It wasn't urgent kisses like many the many had been for the last few weeks, in fear someone else may catch them In the act. And it wasn't fiercely passionate like earlier. I was a slow gentle and loving kiss. William came to the immediate decision that this was the type of kiss you shared with your wife. Running his hand from her waist he laced his fingers gently onto her neck and to the base of her braid that she wore in her hair. He slowly pulled away but their faces remained close so close he could see the lights from outside the window dancing in her eyes. Julia looked up and locked their eyes dead on one another. It was so hard to fight the temptation to grab William And kiss him passionately, but she did and when he pulled her close for another kiss she almost sighed with anticipation. But just as their lips met could be heard calling up the stairs. And they immediately jumped with a foot between themselves in fear of being caught again.

William rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he had become very accustomed to doing the past 5 weeks or so. 'William!-Supper is served! called cheerily again from the bottom of the stairs. Julia took Williams hand and lead him to the door. 'I'm starving he said suddenly realising his own hunger. Julia once again giggled and they both went down-Stairs to enjoy their supper. A little while later after finishing their meal together, they both stood to wash their plates, heading towards the kitchen sink. Julia immediately immersed her hands in the sink full of hot soapy water. William slipped the plates carefully into the bowl and stood back looking on adoringly at his future wife looking terribly homely washing up in the half light.

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by said soapy water being flicked in his direction. He chuckled along with Julia as he took the moment put his hand into the water and scooped up a handful of bubbles and aimed them at Julia, half hitting the wall behind and half hitting the side of her head as she ran and ducked for cover, she flung open the back door and quickly ran down the back steps into the garden that was covered with the blanket of darkness all except the light that was shining through the kitchen window. William followed her out, half running to get her back, When Julia felt like she was far enough away from him she turned with a laugh and yelled, 'William Murdoch if so much as a single bubble hits me again you'll be sorry!' she exclaimed half way through laughter. 'oh will you now doctor?' he laughed along too, and ran towards her with another amount of bubbles feeling happier than he had in a long time, ignoring the fact they must look like children playing this silly game. He quickly ran towards her as she tried to dodge past him, he hooked his arm round her waist stopping her in her tracks, as she half screamed with laughter.

'William-NO!' and just as he was about to push the bubbles into her face she grabbed his hand and they splattered over his cheek in one swift movement. Williams mouth fell open in surprise, and he gasped as the soapy bubbles filled his mouth. Still holding tight to Julia's waist refusing to let her get away that easy. He wiped the bubbles off with his shirt sleeve and lifted Julia into his arms 'bridal style'. She gasped and then a giggle escaped her lips as she realised it was purely out of affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling. He placed her down just inside the door way and realised how much mess they had made of dining room. He quickly grabbed a dry cloth and knelt down to wipe up the now puddles of water that the bubbles had left. He looked up to see Julia doing the same to the wall and countertop.

After sufficiently cleaning the floor he stood up and waited for Julia to finish. After the kitchen was finally back in an acceptable state they both headed into the sitting room where had lit a small fire, to take the edge off the chill in the old house, seeing that the sitting room was empty and had obviously retired to her room for the night William and Julia sat next to each other on the red love-seat in front of the fire. Before sitting however William picked up a book that he had been reading the night before. 'William I didn't realise you entertained poetry from the romantic era..?' Julia said a little surprised. 'I didn't,-' he admitted truthfully, until I heard you reciting 'To A Skylark.' he continued a little sheepishly. 'it piqued my interest. But it was nothing compared to hearing you recite it, I must say.' he said quietly with a smile, not meeting her gaze. Julia felt a sudden rush if love for the man in front if her and lifted his chin to press a kiss to his lips. 'William you can be terribly loveable sometimes.' she said lustfully. William didn't say anything in reply but simply put one hand to her waist and the other tangled into the hair at the base of her neck.

His thumb brushing gently back and forth over her jaw just below her ear. Their faces became very close and Julia closed her eyes and just revelled in the scent of William, having ached for his touch for the past two weeks. When she felt his soft lips brush over her's her mouth fell open slightly in anticipation, and William brought their lips together in one synchronised movement. It was so easy to kiss her, their lips matched each others perfectly and when their tongues came into play they countered each others movements perfectly, for them kissing was a dance that they didn't need lessons to learn it. It came naturally, and naturally the passion built quickly. William moved his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer, so that their torso's were almost completely together. The book William had put on the arm of the chair fell on the floor with a muffled thud and startled them both out of their lustful embrace. 'interruptions seem to follow us around I'm beginning to feel...' William said quietly.

Julia smiled and nudged his elbow signalling for him to wrap it around her as she snuggled into his side. She could feel the heat from the fire on her face as she turned to William.'would you please read to me William..?' she asked in a half whisper not wanting to break the wonderful ebb of love that had settled the mood around them like a blanket. William purely nodded and opened the book where he had left the bookmark. As he read Julia found herself concentrating on the beautiful baritone notes of his soft voice. His voice was different when he was with her.. More considerate..soft... William carefully closed the book and placed the bookmark again. He looked down upon his future wife to be, and found her quietly sleeping one hand against his rips and a few locks of hair had fallen across her face which he promptly carefully brushed away, and he left a gentle kiss where they were... Julia slowly opened her eyes after feeling like being asleep for no longer than a few minutes but when her eyes were finally open and finding herself in the pitch black with only the few last dying embers of the fire glowing in the hearth she knew it was sometime in the early ours of the morning. She could hear Williams deep and rhythmic breathing next to her. She did her best not to move to much to disturb him, and carefully removed herself from the tangle of arms and blankets they had got theirselves into. She gently stood up groping around for some type of light. She felt for the switch on the nearest lamp and switched it on praying it wasn't to overpoweringly bright.

And as it glowed up she couldn't help but smile at Williams sleeping form on the sofa. Arm hanging off the side and legs tucked up beneath him, she wondered how they had both slept comfortably for so long. She carefully walked over to him and gently shook his arm whispering, 'William..?-William wake up...' his long eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly and his eyes cracked open assaulted by the light. 'Julia? What is it...?' he asked a little disorientated. '...come back to bed..' he finished deciding that he was obviously still dreaming half asleep. 'William...we cannot sleep on your sofa...we should get to bed, or we will never get a decent amount of sleep..' she replied kindly but firmly. She giggled quietly when his nose crumpled up and he pulled the covers up over his head, hoping to use his adorable charm to convince her to remain here. But Julia was having none of it and pulled the covers right back and tugged at his hand.'alright..alright I'm coming..' he said halfway through a yawn. And he kept hold of Julia's had as they both quietly walked upstairs in the darkness.

The clothes and nightwear Maria had dropped round for Julia was resting onto of Williams nightstand and Julia picked them up and went to the bathroom to change. William removed his waistcoat shirt tie and socks, and buttoned up his pyjama shirt quickly eager to get back to bed. Removing his trousers and pulling his soft cotton red ones on he folded his just removed clothes and placed them on the highjack leather chair next to his nightstand. He was just about to clamber into bed when he heard the door of the bathroom open and a green silk robed Julia stepped out with a sheepish smile on her face. William smiled and continued clambering into his comfortable double bed. Julia walked round the other side and did the same, removing her silk gown as she did to reveal a floor length deep aubergine purple silk nightdress that hung perfectly to her willowy curves. William couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her subtle curves and back up to her eyes as she gently pulled the covers up under her arm. No part of them was touching each other the nervousness off the situation they were in slowly creeping back into the backs of their minds. For a few moments they said nothing and all that could be heard was their paced even breathing. The darkness was pitch after William had turned out the light, and the darkness was almost comforting for Julia. There was no awkwardness from their eyes which most of the time made her more nervous herself. She just blinked into to the darkness and concentrated on her breathing.

Why was she so nervous..? Not even half an hour ago they were both asleep in each-others embrace. Before she had anymore time to think, she felt something against her lips she drew back at first startled at the contact but when Williams warm hand curved round her neck and his thumb brushed across her jaw she softened and lent in the direction the contact had come from. The kiss was soft and a little hesitant from both of them neither one wanting to appear more eager. It was then she felt Williams hand run across her ribs under the covers she didn't shy away from the touch this time, and when he ran his hand round to her back she pulled herself closer to him. His kisses moved away from her lips and made their way down her elegant neck and he lavished her collar bone slowly with deep kisses.

She couldn't stop the sigh that fell from her mouth when he pressed himself fully against her, she raised her left knee so it rested atop of his right leg and she was surprised when she felt his hand gently grab behind her knee and pull it up even further so she was half straddling him. In this new position William found he could caress the smooth silk of the outside of her thigh that was all but wrapped round his hips. He moved his hand back round to her lower back just above her behind. And stroked up and down the arch of her back, she shivered in delight and a half-sigh-half-laugh escaped her lips. William smiled in delight against her lips when he heard her gentle laugher. He continued to lavish across her lips and collar bones with kisses until he suddenly felt himself being pushed away by gentle hands on his shoulders onto his back. He could feel Julia's legs sliding either side of him and the soft silk of her nightdress caressing his skin. He looked up directly into her eyes, as she bent her head down to his her long curls tumbled from behind her shoulders and pooled around Williams head and her reached up to bury his hand at the base of her neck...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Question to the readers...do they go further or do they save themselves until a later date? Lemon or not to Lemon...? ;) Also a big thankyou to the readers who reviewed! :)**


	14. Darkness of Tenderness

His hands were gently caressing the skin of her shoulders and he was trying to manoeuvre himself, so that she wouldn't be alarmed by his physical attraction-  
that was prominent against her groin by this point. She was lavishing his neck with kisses gently running her tongue across his jaw bone and then returning her kisses to his lips again.

Her hands were resting on his ribcage and she could feel the muscles in his chest involuntarily twitching when she kissed him particularly deeply.  
Julia ran her hands up to his neck and undid a few of the buttons on his nightclothes so that she would have a better view of his chest. She now concentrated her kisses onto his collarbones and upper chest using her hands to feel over his smooth tanned skin at the same time. By this point William couldn't possibly avoid the physical responses Julia was making him have.  
Everytime her lips touched his skin, his lips would part and he would intake a shaky breath as his control was slowly being kissed away by his fiancé. He felt her undo the last remaining buttons on his top and push it away from his body exposing his chest and his slightly erratic breathing of which he was trying to desperately calm.

Julia loved seeing him like this. When he was vulnerable and way out of his comfort zone. It was a side of William that almost no-one saw. The side where he thought with his heart not his head and threw caution to the wind. It was the times like this where Julia wished he would take her, claim her there and then. But she respected his wishes and was touched by his control. She sat up from him legs still straddled either side of him. His hands were resting atop of her thighs gently thumbing across the silk that covered them. His hands moved up to her shoulders and carefully, slowly pushed her nightgown straps further down her arms. This revealed even more of her décolletage and a considerable amount of cleavage. He quickly pulled his legs up so she was practically cross legged around him, legs tucked behind his back as he sat bolt upright.

In this position his face was within inches of her breasts and she was looking down with half lidded eyes and lips slightly open in anticipation. His hand moved upto her shoulders once move and fully pulling down the straps of her nightgown exposing her taught breasts to his awaiting mouth he kissed and ran his tongue across the soft skin surrounding her taught nipples and casually every so often grazed her nipple with his tongue. She sighed in delight and her head fell backwards closing her eyes to the heavens. letting her hair fall down her back, her elegant neck freely on show for William to indulge in. His mouth moved away from her breasts and his hands took the place, gently smoothing over her soft mounds. He could feel the heat in his underwear steadily growing as she ran her hands over his body and down his chest gradually getting lower and lower on his abdomen.

Suddenly William was more aware of the situation he was in and nervousness halted his movements. He had never been so sexually indulgent with a woman before, not even his previous fiancé Liza. This was Julia sat here on his lap fully exposed to him, the woman he had lusted after for years...had it all culminated to this..? A nervous endeavour into intercourse played out in the heat of the moment, shrouded by lust..? He found him telling himself No. Not tonight. Not Like this. He wanted her, oh lord did he. But he had proposed, and she was his fiancé, not just some romantic conquest, purely to break his unblemished sexual pledge. Julia was the one. The only one. And he could not give in that easily no matter how willing she or himself were. By this point Julia had sensed something was wrong. She leant her eyes down to his level and looked into the dark lashed eyes of the handsome man in front of her.

His eyes wouldn't look into the sapphire blue depths of hers that were swimming in front of him, the feeling of rejection seemed to spill from them from the look she gave him as she re-dressed herself. He couldn't even open his mouth to try and explain himself and his sudden embarrassment. A very hurt and confused Julia removed herself from his lap, moved to her side of the bed and curled up away from him. He hd made his feelings quite clear and to her it was blindingly obvious that he didn't want her, this...what ever this was. William still sat bolt upright. Angry with himself for letting the situation turn in a direction that was entirely unintended, and for not speaking his mind. Again. He moved to his side of the bed and rolled over away from Julia as well. They ended the night as they started it. Covered in a blanket of nervousness and confusion, and only the sound of their breathing to comfort them.

* * *

**Phew. Apologies to everyone about the long update have been so busy recently,  
****this chapter just didnt want to be written! and interesting twist to this chapter,  
will hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow :)**

**Please R&R! :D**


	15. Darcy Grey

William awoke the next morning to find his bed empty and all traces of Julia gone. He looked at his pocket watch which resided on the bedside table next to him and saw that it was only 6:45. He rolled back over and stared at the ceiling and let his thoughts wander. He felt so stupid. He had pushed her away in such a vulnerable moment. He had taken the situation that way and then stranded her at the peak. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and slowly pulled himself upwards the bathroom to get washed and dressed for the day. By the time that it was 7:15 he was already downstairs putting on his suit jacket and hat.

'No breakfast William?' said from behind him. 'No, thankyou , I'm not hungry, I'm feeling a little nauseous this morning.' He chose to ignore the worrying frown that was forming on her face and headed towards the door, knowing full well the tight knot in his stomach was nothing to do with nausousness. He gently pushed his bike out toward the road and clambered on, the heat from the sun already making him warm through in his black suit. He arrived at work to see it was almost empty, all except a few constables that were quietly working at their desks. He walked through the station wish a gentle 'Good Morning' to those he passed. He entered his office and immediately the memory of Julia sat on his desk shirt un-done, flustered and eyes full of lust completely barraged his mind. He blinked the memory away and sat behind his desk feeling more tired than ever.

He began to flick through the paperwork that had been placed on his desk, finger prints, case files, prisoner records to sign. He carefully separated all the separate documents and started the monotonous work of signing,dating, checking and filling all the necessary paperwork. By the time he had finished the clock was showing 20 past 9. Julia should be in the morgue around 9:30. He debated with himself to go over there and meet her before she began any work, although there had been no murders or deaths this week so there would be no post-mortems booked. He sat back behind his desk and toyed with his thoughts until the clock struck 9.30. He decided he would go and meet Julia and attempt to explain his actions from the night before.

He walked into the main area of the station but before he had even made 5 foot from the office, George came skidding into the station, and William halted in his tracks for some explanation. 'Sir!, you must come, he blurted out between gasps of air.'  
'George-what on earth-' William said raising an eyebrow. 'There's a man-ontop of the bank-we think, he will jump!-' he finally got out, with that William and George tore from the station grabbing and jumping onto their bikes as fast as they could. When they arrived at the bank William could see the situation had gone from bad to worse, there was a man stood on the second story roof of the bank and there was a small crowd of at least 20 people now gathered beneath, George swiftly began to move everyone back from directly underneath where the man could fall, the last thing they wanted was more than one casualty. William moved a little closer to the man and looked directly up at his face. It was tear-streaked and pained.

'What is you name sir?' William yelled up at the man. 'D-Darcy-G-Grey!' the man yelled back through sobs. 'Please step away from the edge sir, what ever has happened, we can surely sort this out, come down and we will help you!' 'NO! The man screamed back, I am not good enough for her, so I am not good enough for this world! The sobs that racked his body almost bent him in two, sending himself ever closer to the edge. Before William could even mutter another word, a woman yelled out behind him. 'Darcy...? Darcy what are you doing?' a young brunette with bright green eyes and a tanned complexion came up from behind William, guessing that she knew the man, he let her pass further in front of him. 'Ava..' the man above them croaked out. 'Darcy, please come down, we can talk about this...please..the woman words became thick and William could see the tears streaming down her face.

The roaring sobs that were still emulating from the man were pulling more and more on his heart strings. That was it. He had to save this man. It was not enough seeing it end like this. He began to move away from the crowd and into the bank itself, and ran to the stairs, he threw himself up them as fast as he could, past the first floor and past the second until he threw himself through the door leading to the roof. The man heard the commotion behind him and immediately whipped round. 'D-Don't come any closer..!' he half sobbed at William, the empty bottles at his feet made it clear that he had been drinking, copiously. William held his hands out in a gesture he hoped would show surrender to the man. 'Darcy..I've just come to talk to you..thats all...what happened-tell me what happened...?' he turned back away from William, who in turn took his chance to edge a little closer. The man was just looking down into the crowd presumably into the face of the woman who had broken his heart. He turned back to William, and let a sad smile grace his face and then said quietly back to William, said- 'she never came...sh-she never came...' and with that he was gone.

William knew he would never get that final look from his face out of his mind. The pain that tore through him finally taking his life. Before William knew what he was doing he was scrabbling tissues the edge, in some kind of desperate hope to save the love-lorn man. But it was to late. William gazed upon the fate that had met the man at the bottom of the building. The woman he had just died for was screaming and fighting against George and another constable to run to the man, and then there was a face in the crowd that put it all it to horrifying perspective...Julia. She wasn't looking at the broken body now strewn across the pavement but up at William, and her face said it all. They both remembered, almost a year back..when someone else was in Darcy Greys shoes...

* * *

**A/N:..ok, another chapter up, apologies for the big delays between chapters, Im so busy working and studying its hard to find time to even walk th dog at the moment! XD**

**this is the first of two chapters ill be putting up tonight, hope everyone enjoys it, im getting back into it now, still trying to get over the end of season 4, but im battling on, W&J will be together in the end dammit! :')**

**Please R&R **

**Hope everyones enjoying the summer! :D**


	16. The Tears of Ava

By the time William reached the bottom of the building, outside the bank, Julia had already covered the body in a large blanket hiding the state if it from prying public eyes. She didn't even look up when her walked over. George and Higgins were still trying to restrain the woman who was still clinging onto them screaming and crying, distressed just didn't quite cover it. William walked over to the woman who when she saw him started screaming more, William was a little taken aback.

'What did you say to him?-you were meant to save him! Darcy...oh lord-Darcy!' William wasn't sure what to say. He tried to save the man-reason with him but he had already made his mind up. None the less the accusation in the womans voice made him question his own competance. He turned to George and Higgins, 'perhaps you could escort Miss Ava here to the station, and help her to some tea..?' both the constables nodded and began to manoeuvre the grief-stricken woman to a carriage. William walked back over to Julia but his thoughts were two caught up with the dead man to even think about the awkwardness between them. 'Are you finished with the body?' she said some what abruptly in Williams direction. 'yes doctor, it's all yours.' and watched as she asked the men to put the stretcher in the back of the medical carriage and climbed in the front with the driver. Her eyes didn't meet Williams as the carriage pulled off.

William walked back over to his bike and hopped on and began the cycle back to the station, his mind still reeling from the morning he had just had. By the time he had arrived at the station the inspector was already waiting for him and barked for him to come to his office. He headed in clutching the brim of his hat in his hands. 'what on earth has bloody well gone on this morning Murdoch?' William attempted to briefly explain the proceedings of the morning an the eminent suicide of the man. The inspector just shook his head, clearly as shocked at the events as William was. When the conversation finally came to the conclusion that the inspector considered the whole situation as a waste of a morning, on drunken suicides, bit suddenly realised his mistake when the directive looked at the floor and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

William left the station as quickly as he could before he was barraged with more questions into this morning. Although heading in his current direction towards the morgue, he remembered what was waiting for him there too. He entered the morgue heavy hearted and attempting to shield his bettered emotions from the accusing and hurt eyes of Julia. She didn't even look up from the body she was carefully scraping the fingernails of to look at him. William could feel the resentment almost pouring from her as he stood the opposite side of her examination table. She was still intently scratching away making very plain force to even acknowledge his existence in the room. William decided that if he stands there long enough she would soon stop and speak to him. However after a few minutes he realised his clever ploy was turning into a game of who would budge first. A game he definitely didn't intend for. Finally coming to the decision that fighting against Julia's stubborn will was fighting a loping battle. He walked back through the alcove and pulled a small piece of paper from her desk, scribbled a note on it and then gently pushed into her day-to-day diary, on today's date. He closed it up and caught Julia eyeing him carefully through the glass as soon as their eyes met she looked away, and William placed his hat on his head and headed back to the police station.

Somewhat disheartened that his visit to the morgue had proved less than productive. As he arrived back at the station, he was met by Constable crabtree at the front desk. 'Miss Ava has requested to speak to you sir.' he said as they walked towards Williams office. 'has she collected herself somewhat now?' he replied a little quieter as they know stood outside his office door. 'she has sir, but as I said would like to speak to you on this mornings events.' Murdoch nodded and proceeded to enter his office as George returned to his desk. The pretty dark haired woman was sat in front of his desk and managed to pull a meek smile out for the detective as he sat down. Before William was fully seated she spoke out.

'Detective...I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you earlier. I had no right to shout and scream at you like that. I..was just a little distressed...' her voice broke a little by the end of her sentence. William shook his head, 'Please, don't apologise, you were faced with something terribly distressing, your behaviour was understandable.' he said diplomatically. Her smile was a little brighter this time, and William returned it. 'I presume you were well acquainted with the victim?' he pushed on. 'yes I was, he was my best friend, we were involved for a short while. But some mitigating circumstances proved that we were not meant for eachother...' she said looking down at her twiddling thumbs. William frowned a little, intrigued by her story. 'may I ask what these mitigating circumstances were..?' she looked up at him, her bright green eyes glazed with tears. 'we had grown apart for some time, and Darcy had left the city. I had stayed, I was engaged to another. But when I received a telegram from Darcy saying he was staying near Toronto, I replied stating I wasn't involved with anyone, and we immediately began romancing through telegrams'

She laughed sadly a little at this point, and looked down at her hands again. 'Most people would think this was a stupid thing to do, and that I was some kind of scarlet woman, but I honestly wasn't. I had always loved Darcy, but when he left I had thrown myself into a drinking habit, and an old friend Christopher had pulled me out of my rut and we began our whirlwind romance, and I was completely lustful to him, he had saved me, my blonde haired angel...' she looked back op at William, almost savouring the thought of the blissful moment in her life. 'But Darcy...he was everything, have you ever felt so in love with someone detective where it doesn't matter what importance your own life has, but to be with this person, to have hold of them, and to know that they have been blessed into your life, and for some ungodly reason, you feel you just fit, like the lost piece of a puzzle. And they want you. No one else. You. This is what Darcy was to me. We had been through so much together and the history between us far outreached the physical attraction Christopher and I had together. Yes Christopher may have saved me from the darkness, but Darcy was the one who kept me living.'

William's mouth had dropped open slightly and didn't even realise just how this woman, who he had never met before, could keep him so captivated by her story. he knew hat it was like to be pulled from the darkness of your own despair. He owed Julia so much. And love, whatever it was, Ava knew of it. She spoke of such things that desires were made from. He suddenly snapped himself out of his trace, and re-settled himself in his chair. 'please continue..' he said quietly. Still intent on hearing the story through. 'I had made my decision that I would break off my engagement with Christopher, but as I had feared Christopher had caught wind of what was going on. He found my telegrams from Darcy. He burned them on the fire in front of me. The very last telegram Darcy and I had exchanged was our ultimatum. If we did not meet at 12noon by the large oak tree in the park, then we would no longer speak of our romances. And we would remain good friends and not speak of this again. It was causing too much heartache for the both of us. Of course Christopher also knew this now. And was terrifyingly livid. He locked me in the house and we both sat in the living room until the mantle clock struck 12noon.

His smile was cracking and demonic and I was silently crying knowing that on that last strike of the clock would be kissed goodbye to the love of my life forever.' William watched as she gently patted away the tears from her eyes before she continued. 'This morning I was collecting some groceries from the store when a woman came in yelling to ring the police, a man was threatening to jump from the top of the bank. I paid for my groceries and then left and headed in the direction of the bank to see about all the commotion. I was worried for the man, and wondered if I could help at all. That's when I saw you stood at the bottom of the bank, and I heart Darcy's voice. I could feel my entire body sink with despair. _He_ was the man people were yelling about. I lost all cognitive thought and knew I had to do what ever I could to save him. When he jumped...That image will haunt me forever...I...I...I'm not sure what I'm going to with myself now...' she was in full floods of tears at this point and her words were coming out between sobs. William pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her in sympathy. he waited for her to settle herself and then he then stood up. 'I'll ask Constable Crabtree to make you some tea. You've had quite a morning.' He called George to make some tea and then bid goodbye to Eva as she left into the main station.

* * *

**A/N: So...there we go, the unfortunate fate of Darcy Grey. Remeber that little note William left Julia? Curious..? all will be explained very soon :D**

**Another chapter hopefully be put up sometime over the weekend, possibly tomorrow, if im not dead from work.**

**Please R&R :D**


	17. Steam & Showers

After running through tedious amounts of paperwork, and filling out a deceased file for Darcy Grey, the day was beginning to come to a close. The setting sun was casting a bright orange hue across his office and occasionally his eye line would be blinded by a sudden beam turning his vision sun-drenched.

He had been quietly mulling over last night and Julia. She drove him crazy. She could push him so close to the edge it was terrifying. And she could hold him there. Slowly torturing his will and restraint, so much that it scared him he could loose control and claim her and make her his. He kept reciting, over and over...'Just wait, just wait..' But the sexual tension between them, a culmination of years of passionate outbursts, sly glances and 'accidental' touches, had made it so the tension could be sprung between them merely with a look and before either of them knows what's happening, they are halfway to undressed and heading full speed into unknown sighed and rubbed his temples, his mind aching from chewing everything over. He looked at his pocket watch and realised he'd sat here for nearly 30minutes musing everything.

He arrived home at nearly 7pm, he hoped silently to himself that Julia received his note. And he began to get ready for tonights plan. As he finally left the house around an hour later, his plan to surprise Julia for the evening was finally settled over neumerous phone calls, the plan was finally in motion, all they had to do was turn up. He had instructed Julia to dress up a little, not that it really mattered what she wore, she was always breathtaking. William was wearing a dark navy suit, but in the dark it was nye-on black. He climbed into the cabin instructing the driver to take him to the prominade that ran along toronto bay. He wanted to get there at least half an hour before julia did so that he could prepare a few things.

The carriage pulled up to the prominade with a rumbling halt and william stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air, silently hoping to god, Julia would come. He walked over to the small secluded spot that he had arranged to be prepared earlier, where a large picnic basket sat a rolled up tartan blanket and a couple cushions perched against a tree. There was a small concrete wall separating them from the 2 metre drop to the gently lapping sea in front of where they would be sat. William marvelled at the sight a little under the large oak tree that sat a little way back from them. Its large canopy casting gentle shadows on the ground from the beaming moonlight above him. William un-rolled the blanket and placed it on a sufficiently flat part under the tree, and then opened the picnic basket to pull out a few jars that were empty except a small pool of wax and a wick sticking out. He found the long matches and lit up the jars and placed them around them which created a fairly bright yellowy orange hue around their twilight picnic. He pulled out a bottle and two glasses and placed them down by the edge of the basket, along with some of his special penut butter and jelly sandwiches, which he knew, Julia had a liking too, along with some fresh bread, cheese and ham all of which Mrs. Kitchen had given him upon hearing his plan for tonight. It wasnt exactly gourmet, but he was on a policemans salary after all.

Just as he finished placing the items out of the basket he heard someone walking towards him. Julia. She looked radient. The sun was glinting off her sunkissed skin and hair and she was wearing a shimmering pale blue simple straight dress with small capped lace sleeves that stopped at the shoulder She was so understatingly beautiful william felt his jaw fall from its place a little. She stopped a few feet away from him and gave him a shy smile. He stood and walked over to her smiling gently and stood less than a foot away from her he could smell her gentle perfume drifting from her skin. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her into a carful and slow embrace. She nuzzled her head into his neck, breathing in his scent. And he placed a gentle kiss on her collar bone.

'I'm sorry' he whispered to her ear. She lightly shook her head. 'Don't be sorry William, I over-reacted, and I'm sorry.' he sighed a sigh of relief the weight of the past day had finally shifted. He had Julia back. It felt like forever they had been apart but it was only since last night. He smiled knowing he would have her in his arms again tonight. He carefully took her hand and lead her over to the small picnic he had laid out for them. 'Would you like a glass..?' William gestured towards the wine bottle, not usually drinking on a work night but tonight was special. He offered Julia sandwiches, warm bread, handmade cake, And they wined and dined until nearly 9pm came.

By this point they were both laid back, William resting again the tree and Julia sat resting into him, both staring out at the starry night above the bay. Julia finished her wine and handed William back the glass, who in turn put the remainder of the bottle and the two glasses into the picnic basket. Both of them then stood up to roll the blanket back up for . They strolled back towards where the carriage left each of them. As they reached the curb William turned to Julia. 'Will you be returning home with me tonight?' he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Julia looked to him, 'Are you sure Mrs. Kitchen doesn't mind? She must think I'm terribly salacious...' she added sadly. William shook his head, 'No, good heavens no, Julia... She wants to see me happy, which of course I am,-' he smiled, 'So she absolutely adores having you over.' she smiled at that. 'At least she's a little more discreet than my housemaid...Maria has a heart of gold but, subtle is not in her vocabulary...' and she chuckled gently moving her head forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

William checked the time on his pocket watch. 'Shall we head back?' he asked somewhat sheepishly. Julia nodded silently, 'it looks like the heavens are going to open..' and William immediately looked at the summer thunderstorm that seemed to be brewing over head. William quickly gestured for a carriage and lifted his hand to Julia's to help her into the carriage when it arrived. The gentle rocking motion let them know they were on their way home. Williams hand was still clasping Julia's and was resting on her lap and she was gently skimming her thumb over his hand. The rest of the journey was silent apart from the hammering rain that began to fall. By the time they arrived home darkness had fully fallen around them and the rain was in full downpour. William removed his jacket to place round Julia to shield from the rain but by the time they reached the front door it's was already soaking through. But at least it was shielding her somewhat he thought. He on the other hand was soaked through. The rain was running from his hair down his face and catching on his eyelashes and nose. As he knocked on the door for to let them in, the subconcious shivering of coldness took over. Even though it was a summer storm the temperatures at night drop considerably. William could see from the corner of his eye Julia was shivering a little too.

Mrs. Kitchen finally opened the door and ushered them in as quickly as she could. 'oh you poor things, your soaked through.-well i had just put some fresh towels upstairs to warm you up alright?' and with that she bid her goodnights and left. Julia placed Williams coat on the banister where the rain gentle plopped onto the floor every now and again. William was dripping all over the floor and his shirt had turned almost transparent in the rain. They slowly walked up the stairs, both uncomfortable in their sodden clothes. William pushed open his door and held it open for Julia. 'I'm going to use the shower, would you like to use it after me?' Julia cocked an eyebrow. 'Shower..?'

William nodded. 'But..how did you..? They are so exclusive- not to mention _expensive_...? It must have cost you a fortune..!' William shook his head to disagree, 'Not at all, a good friend of mine, had a few prototype blueprints lying around of early designs...when I had fixed a few of the flaws, I told , as she suggested that it would be only fair to have it in my bathroom, as I had built it.' William grinned. 'Would you like to see? I don't use it often because it's quite expensive to run. But every once in a while it's nice to make use of it.' He remarked with a chuckle. He walked into the bathroom with Julia in tow. There was a large brass circular booth with a shallow bowl at the bottom to step into. Inside there was one single pipe with a round head about the size of a colander with lots of small holes in it. William pulled the chain dangling from the ceiling just to the side of it and a huge crescendo filled the room as the water fell to the bottom of the cubicle. It fell through all the holes resembling the pouring rain that was lashing against the window, except what was falling from the shower was creating large clouds of steam that was beginning to fill the small bathroom shrouding them in the thick mist.

Julia was still marvelling at the shower, she reached into it letting the hot water run over her hands and her cold skin instantly warmed up. She closed her eyes in the bliss. She suddenly snapped them open as she could feel a hand reaching from behind and moving her hair away from her neck then a pair of lips replacing it. Then she felt the hands move down her shoulders and round down her back and then to sit upon her waist. She stepped back a little and felt the coldness of William's shirt against her back. his hands moved again to the back of her dress and she could feel his hands slowly un-doing each of the tiny buttons that ran along the back of her satin dress, that was still wet through from the rain. The heat in the room was rising quickly and her hair was damp and sticking to her face and down her arms. She could feel Williams heavy breath on the back of her neck and it was driving her emotions into overdrive. Her hand was now clinging to the side of the circular brass shower and her knees were weakening the more William touched her.

She didn't realise that he had un-done all of the buttons on her dress until it had slipped past her hips and lay in a puddle of satin on the floor. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in surprised. This was so unlike William. Now he had access to her corset and bloomers, but instead he turned her around and instantly capturing her lips. She thought she could die then and there in extacy. she flung her arms round him in fervour and kissed him back. His kissing was fast an deep and so passionate that Julia was pushed against the door in the desire of the moment and it closed with a bang. Julia found herself pushing off Williams tie, ripping open his shirt and off his shoulders. He was yanking at the ribbons of her corset and he quickly span her round and against the shower to get better access, he ripped it open and pulled it from her. She was un-doing his trousers and pushing them down to his ankles they both kicked off their shoes and Julia removed her suspenders and then they stopped and stood up together, again only half visible through the steam filled room.

They weren't touching anymore but their deep breathing was audible. William raised his hand to Julia's face and pushed her hair slowly and gently away from it. She reached for his other hand and as soon as it touched he pulled her into him their bare skin touching each other. William reached down and pushed Julia's bloomers over her hips and to the floor and she did the same with his boxers. They both stood in each others arms bare for the first time. Julia stepped back and the hot water from the shower hit her skin. Her hands gently guided William in with her and they both stood under the fountain of water together, hands not once leaving each others body.

William pushed Julia into the side wall of the shower and towered over her. His hand guided her to his proud erection pressing against her stomach and it was clear he needed release. 'Please...Julia, Please...' he let out breathlessly, in a slight whimper. She stroked his member gently at first, knowing that this was the first time he had ever been touched before, Julia wanted it to be enjoyable and lasting for him. He had waited for so long and finally found the trust in Julia to let this happen. His mouth was half open and his eyes were tightly closed holding Julia's face riding the sheer waves of pleasure filling his body. The water, the steam and Julia's hands... he looked down and watched her, taking in her breathtaking figure she looked beautiful, the water running over her curves...that was it William could feel the tightness in his stomach and the pulsing pressure, he wanted Julia to come with him.

He quickly plunged his fingers inside her and pulled her close, when she whimpered his name in pleasure that was it, both of them went over the edge together, william sank to his knees with Julia wrapped around him, holding her for dear life as his hot seed spilled over her stomach and hand. He juddered with the power of his orgasm his fingers still deep inside Julia, her hot core was pulsing with the orgasm they were sharing, Julia's face was buried in Williams neck, and his eyes were still tight shut. Both of them completely spent sat in the bottom of the shower, water slowly cleansing their act of passion away. William finally opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss Julia on the forehead. And whispered to her. 'I love you so very much.' and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok...So, their first raunchy moment! what did you think of the shower? i had to take a little bit of dramatic licence because my research into showers at those times didnt come up very fruitful, so i hope you think it fitted well! :) **

**another chapter is on the way hopefully up in the next couple of days :) **

**Please R&R! **

**:D**


	18. Scars

They sat under the water for a little longer William was rubbing his hands over Julia's bare back, neck and hair. She looked up at him, kissed him on the lips and then stood up and reached for a towel. She wrapped it round her and then passed one to William and he wrapped it round his waist. His golden toned chest was still shining with water droplets. Julia walked back over to the shower and pulled her hair to one side and rung out the excess water. William opened the bathroom door and the steam billowed out and disappeared into the his bedroom. William walked over to the bed and sat down on it, Julia went and sat next to him and William wrapped his arm round her rubbing her side though the towel. They had barely spoke since they entered the bathroom, William kissed her forehead affectionately and Julia sighed in content. William chuckled a little. 'Happy..?' he asked quietly. She nodded 'and you..?' he looked at her in the eyes. 'Very...more than I could explain.' he said earnestly. Then he stood up to go and put on his night clothes. And Julia did the same, quickly plaiting her hair and then climbing into bed with William. He leant over and pulled the cord for the bedside lamp. And they were both plunged into darkness. Julia moved in close to William and draped her bare leg over his. And they both succumbed to the tiredness their passionate moment had caused.

The next day being a saturday there was no worry of getting up for work. William rolled over and picked up his pocket watch from the side table and saw it had just past 11.30am he rolled back over and panicked suddenly as Julia wasn't laying next to him. He jumped up quickly and threw on his pyjamas remembering he went to be in a towel that was now lying on the floor and threw on his dressing gown. The opened his bedroom door and could smell cooking breakfast downstairs. He padded barefoot down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He grinned at the sight before him. Julia and were stood cooking strawberry pancakes together, or more, Julia was showing how to cook them. Julia's face burst into one of her beautiful smiles at the sight of William tousle haired and half asleep. 'William, you never told me about these-cakes from a pan-they are wonderful! Your has been showing me how to make them!' William had to smile at that. _'Your ..'_

'Do you plan to get dressed today William?' Julia remarked with a slight laugh. 'Its alright for some to ba able to stay in bed 'till nearly noon' Mrs. Kitchen remarked and her and Julia shared a womanly look. William laughed again at the two of them, and was glad they were getting on so well, but at the same time had to be a little bit worried about being out-numbered. He shook his head and went back upstairs to get changed.

When he returned a few minutes later he saw the two women were now at the table eating pancakes with strawberries, and the same time, Julia was reading the newspaper. He sat down and Mrs. Kitchen notioned to the plate of pancakes in front of him, eat up William, you can keep skipping breakfast all the time. he glanced at Julia to see one disaproving eyebrow raised in his direction, he pulled the plate towards him and grumbled something about '_its not all the time..'_

By the time William had finished his pancakes Julia had folded the newspaper back up and was collecting the plates for washing, including Williams. had said her goodbyes as she headed out the door to go and pick up a few groceries. William went and stood behind Julia who had her hands halfway sebmerged into soapy water and he wrapped his hands round her waist. Julia smiled. 'Dont get any ideas, these bubbles are staying firmly in this bowl Detective Murdoch. He smirked. the idea had crossed his mind. 'Well then, , if we cant play with bubbles today what would you like to do..?' Julia removed her hands from the bowl and dried them off and turned round to face William. 'Hmmm..' she thought out loud. 'We could go for a walk by the lake in the park if you like?' William nodded. 'That sounds wonderful.' And they both headed to the hallway and out the door. The heat was stifling in the air, and the mid-June summer was already in full swing. Julia undid the first button of her collar on the plain white shirt she was wearing. They were walking close enough for people to see they were good friends but not touching in any way, they didn't want to let the cat out of the bag just yet. William motioned towards a carriage and opened the door and gave his hand to help Julia inside. He climbed in himself and The carriage pulled away.

A few minutes later they arrived on the closest side of the park, it's was quite busy, there were families with their children frolicking in the grass, people having picnics, other couples walking arm in arm. William smiled to Julia and offered his arm which she took with hers, and they walked off into the direction of the lake, across the lush grass. They took a slightly secluded route under some low hanging trees and Julia took this chance to place a quick kiss on Williams cheek which made him beam. They arrived a little from the edge of the lake, and just admired the view for a few seconds. The lake was bathed in the bright glow of the sun and was shimmering in the light, there were a few small boats off to the left further out and a little way down from them on the right was the rowing club. William already feeling uncomfortable in the heat, spoke up first. 'shall we go for some refreshments at the rowing club?' Julia nodded and smiled, loosening her collar a little. 'yes, the heat is rather stifling in these clothes..' so they both headed off for the cool shelter of the rowing club.

They stepped through the double doors and were immediately cooled by the fans that were spinning inside. It was fairly busy inside, with people having tea, food, chatting and laughing together. William and Julia walked to a small table over in the corner that looked out over the lake. Suddenly a voice called out, 'JULES!' and before she could turn around she was being pulled into a hug. She pulled away and realised that it was her sister Ruby. 'ruby? What are you doing here?' she turned away from her in the direction of the table she had just ran from. Sat there was none other than George Crabtree. William looked a little astounded, Julia however had a knowing smile, and said simply to Ruby. 'I'm glad you came to your senses.' William eyed Julia, and made a note to himself to ask her for the back story he had clearly missed. 'Come and join us for drinks!' Ruby said with her usual enthusiasm. William looked to Julia and they both nodded, 'are you sire we won't be interrupting?' julia asked quietly. Ruby shook her head, 'Don't be silly Jules! Come and join us!' and with that she grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her towards the table, and William followed.

It wasn't until another hour later that the four of them finally left the rowing club. 'would you care to come out on the lake with us? We have borrowed Daddy's boat for the day, they are two spare seats? Julia looked to William, clearly excited by the idea, so of course William nodded in agreeance. William helped Julia step down from the platoon with his hand and George did the same for ruby. The woman sat at the front of the boat while the men sat further back to row. They began to move away from the shore and around half an hour later they were quite a way out. Ruby was leaning over the edge and dipping her hand in the water as they moved along. Julia however was watching William intently, his muscles and his body, she had never considered vanity as something to admire in a person, but William...his golden skin in the sun, and the way the light bounced off the caramel tones in his hair. She could see his muscles tensing in his shirt and the beads of sweat on his forehead she could feel her pulse rising. She forced herself to look away before he caught her gaping at him like some silly school girl. What had come over her? She had never been so taken with him in all the years she's know him. But he was hers now, her fiancé. Which suddenly made her stomach prang, remembering that Ruby didn't know. William and George had stopped rowing, and Ruby had stood up. Julia's mouth suddenly dropped open at what ruby did next. She untied the ribbon that was surrounding her waist and undid the buttons at the front of her dress. The heavy dress dropped to the floor to reveal her pale blue and White corset and matching bloomers. Julia stood up quickly to shield her from the sight of the men.

'Ruby! What on earth are you doing?' Ruby laughed,'were all friends here are we not? It's not as you haven't seen it all before? George averted William and Julia's eyes as their suspicions were confirmed that they two were indeed involved, apparently intimately aswell. Julia stood back as Ruby stepped out of her dress and promptly jumped into the water, splashing the other three in the boat. 'Georgie, aren't you coming in?' she said in a playful voice. George gave William and Julia an apologetic look and undid his shirt all the way down to what appeared to be a stripy pair of swimming trunks. He put his clothes in a pile next to Ruby's and just as promptly as her, plunged from the boat. William and Julia both stood a little shocked at what they had seen. 'Come on Jules its not like you haven't done this before, and if I remember rightly you were wearing less than us!' Ruby yelled a little way from the boat. Julia's face showed colour and William smirked a little. Julia scowled at him, 'what are you smiling at, I was young and had no inhibitions then!' William continued to smile looking the ground. 'she has a point you know..?' william said quietly. 'Come on Jules?' Ruby yelled again in the middle of dodging a splash from George. Julia glared at her sister. 'you know I can't Ruby.' she said bluntly and Ruby stopped, Julia's cryptic comment was obviously understood. So she turned her attention to William. 'Come on detective, we can see your dying in your suit!' William was still looking towards Julia, frowning at her cryptic message to ruby. She looked to him, for a split second he swore he could see tears in her eyes but she blinked and in a split second they were gone. 'you go in William, I'm fine here, I'm a little tired..' she said with a forced smile. William decided to take her on what she said and removed his shirt, tie, trousers and shoes, and stepped tentatively towards the edge of the boat, and jumped over the side. He swam out further with the other two, but kept a careful eye on his Love, who was now reading a book she had brought with her.

It was almost an hour later that the three swimmers returned to the boat, tired and fatigued. They climbed up on to the boat one at a time and Julia handed them a towel each. When they had all finally friend off and got dressed again, they began to row towards shore. They docked the boat and William got out first to help Julia back onto the platoon, they all walked back to the rowing club to hand in Julia and Ruby's fathers mooring pass. 'George and I are having dinner with Daddy tonight, will you be joining us?' Ruby asked as they left the rowing club. William gave Julia a worried look, wasn't it still a little soon to announce him to her father? Especially as George was probably in for the same fate? Julia shook her head. 'William and I have plans tonight, so we won't be joining you, please apologise to Father for me.' Ruby nodded clearly coming to the same conclusion William had. Announcing both of their love interests to her father at the same time may be a little overwhelming. So they bid each other goodbye and William and Julia made their way back to his home. The carriage ride was awkwardly silent all the way back and as soon as they entered the house and made their way to his bedroom to change for the evening William, decided to address the situation. 'Your very quiet...have a said sometime wrong..?' he asked her quietly while she was un-braiding her hair at his dresser. She glanced at him quickly through the mirror. 'No...why would you think that..?' she replied not making eye contact. 'Well, you were a little cryptic at the lake as to why you didn't want to come for a swim..? Was it something I did..?' she looked down and shook her head. 'No..William..it wasn't you at all. It was me...I'm just...a little self conscious...that's all.' she said quietly fiddling with the hairbrush in her lap. William looked up surprised. 'self-conscious..? But your the most self-assured person I know...I've never seen anything phase you!' he said almost astounded. 'What on earth are you self-conscious about..?' he asked carefully, not wanting to push her if she didn't want to talk about it. She remained silent for a few seconds. 'you didn't see last night..?' she asked with a slightly shaky voice. William frowned. What on earth was she talking about..? He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them gently. 'Julia..?' he could see tears in her eyes now.

He knelt down gently next to her and took her hands in his. 'Julia please talk to me, why are you crying..?' Julia gently wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall on the back if her hand. 'You don't understand..its me, myself that I am conscious of..' William frowned again, and looked up into her face with sympathy. He had no idea what was so hard for her to say to him. 'what did I not see last night..? All I saw was you in all your beauty..you are beautiful Julia...I can't see why you would think otherwise..?' he said quietly opening up his heart so she could see how beautiful he thought she was with his words. She finally looked at him in the eyes and stood up slowly. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaving William stood there in complete confusion. he went and sat on the bed and waited. Would she come back out or was she just going to lock herself in there. Was she ashamed of him..? Did he say something to upset her? Perhaps she didn't really believe him... His mind kept replaying over and over again, all the things he had said, done. The click from the bathroom door opened and he heard Julia gently call his name. He found himself nervous of what was going on. He walked in and Julia was stood in nothing but a towel and facing away from him towards the wash basin. 'Julia..?' he questioned as he walked towards her. He came up behind her and looked at her through the mirror. She was looking down and wouldn't look at him. 'Give me your hand..' she whispered quietly.

He ran his hand around her waist and she placed hers on top and gently slid it underneath the towel where the opening at the front was. His hand instantly touched her soft stomach just below her breasts. She moved his hand lower, past her belly button and he could hear her shaky breath. His hand suddenly felt, well, he wasn't sure what he felt. There was deep ridges, and bumps across her skin. As he moved further across either side of her stomach and then he realised what they were. Lines and deep ridges that stretched across either side were scars. Deep painful scars. His eyes snapped up towards her eyes which were staring into his the tears streaming from them in the mirror. He quickly tried to turn her round so he could see the damage for himself. She fought against him. 'No william.. I don't want you to see, it's terrible..I'm..I'm ashamed. He held her tight and turned her slowly into him. He leant down on one knee and gently pulled the towel away from her waist and gently pulled her bloomers down a couple of inches to see the bottom half of her stomach just below her belly button and he saw for himself the damaged that had been inflicted on her. It looked as if someone had taken a scalpel to her skin. 'I'm sorry William..' she stuttered through her tears. He leant forwarded and kissed her damaged skin wanting to try and make it better and wash away her pain.

She put her hands over the scars and tried to hide them from William. He moved them away again and began kissing her stomach more he pulled her bloomers down a little more and ran his hands up and down her legs. She had stopped crying by this point and was looking at him intently her mouth slightly open. He stood back up and captured her lips in his and cradled her face on his hands. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. She needed to see that she was perfect in his eyes, and that was all that mattered. What had happened her past was of no interest to him, her future, with him was what mattered now. He stood in front of her, and took off his tie and shirt and took her in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her bare shoulders. He could feel her pushing his trousers past his hips as they fell to a puddle on the floor. He was just stood in his boxers now. He lifted Julia up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom, he flicked on the bedside lamp and pulled back the covers and placed Julia down and then climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed it over the scars on her lower stomach. Gently lifting her hair back and placing over her shoulder so he could kiss it while she fell asleep, William could hear her breathing becoming slower and deeper and a few minutes after William turned out the light, he found himself drifting off, with his Love sleeping gently in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok, so a little longer chapter here managed to write it in a day! :) if you were wondering where I got the idea about the scars, i was doing some research for later in this story and found some pretty horrific stories/accounts and pictures of abortions at that time, so i thought it would be a little odd if Julia didnt have any surgery scars etc.**

**so yeah, hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please R&R! :D**


	19. BREAK

**Hey Everyone...**

**So, I know its been SOOOOO long since I last uploaded, but I have been traveling for a few months now,  
****but I'm finally HOME! **

**I've had an amazing time, hope you all had an amazing Christmas & New Year- 2012! Woo! **

**I hope to have a new chapter for I Was Saved, up in the next few days, **

**Sorry again for keeping you guys hanging! **

**Thanks! ,**

**Lois :) **


	20. Winter

Chapter 20

Almost 2 months had passed since William had finally learned just how deep the scars from Julia's past were, mentally, and physically. But she was still so nervous around him, he could see she would try and hide it, and act as though it didn't bother her, but he could see, at every touch, gentle glance whilst in bed together, she would shy away ever so slightly. The unnecessary shame she clearly felt was holding Williams heart in and iron grip, and it pained him that no matter what he said, she never quite seemed convinced by the beauty he saw every day.

Work at Station House 4 wasn't helping all that much either. Apparently the ever approaching winter months were putting a toll on the crimes of the city. Burglaries, Assaults, Murders, and various other arrest were becoming a regular occurrence by a weekly amount. The dark shadows under Williams eyes were a clear sign that the workload was taking its toll. But he didn't let it affect his mood, well, as best as he could anyway. He looked out into the main square and let his mind wander as his gaze glazed over and the darkness danced under the glowing street lamps.

This would be a long winter, he thought to himself.

By the time December reached the doors of Station House 4, the constabulary was looking hopefully for a snowed in winter, and the time off that was promised over Christmas couldn't possibly come quicker. William was making his way home and wondered of Julia would be there already. After having had a meeting with her father and he finally, if somewhat reluctantly giving permission to them to publicly court, they had regularly spent a few nights a week at each others homes, Mrs. Kitchen was delighted to have another woman in the house who would regularly help with cooking, and both women each took a delight in keeping William happy in their own ways. In fact William let his mind tentatively remember the moment he walked in on Julia lovingly ironing his work shirts and trousers. William smiled at the memory. When William had asked about it afterwards, Julia had simply replied with a saying that had plagued his mind ever since she had said it.

'I know I could simply let a maid do it, but love is when your own happiness is directly affected by the happiness of your significant other...and I know having a crisp shirt makes you happy, so that's why I do it.' she said with an beaming smile on her face.

William was pulled from his tender memories as the carriage gently came to a stop. He stepped from the carriage and pulled his coat collar round him tighter to shield from the wind. He was welcomed into his boarding house by the familiar smell of Mrs. Kitchen cooking dinner. She met him in the hallway to take his coat. 'No Julia this evening William..?' she asked questioningly. William looked to her. 'I thought she might already be here as I finished later tonight..?' Mrs. Kitchen shook her head, 'No, she hasn't been here yet William, I haven't seen her since she was here last week.' and with that she returned to the kitchen. William frowned a little, but decided that she would probably be arriving a little later, the morgue had been a little backed up this month, so he imagined she was swamped with paperwork. He decided to retire to the living room, and catch up on his latest read that he had slightly neglected this past week or so.

The clock struck half past eight on the mantle piece and Mrs. Kitchen called William to dinner not even a few minutes after. He subconsciously looked towards the front door as he headed to the dining room, it was not like Julia to miss, or neglect to tell him that she wasn't coming round. All through dinner the thought off her was filling his mind, and he began to loose his appetite. Julia had become so involved in his daily life, that when she wasn't in it, it threw Williams equilibrium off balance completely.

He thanked Mrs. Kitchen for dinner, and then retired to his room for the evening. He decided a hot bath might calm his mind for the night. It was clear Julia was no longer coming and he couldn't help but feel put out by her lack of communication. He began to fill his bath and when he finally sunk himself into the hot steamy depths his eyes closed in calm. He washed himself and let the later gently sting his face with the heat. The hot steam settled comfortably in his chest, and he finished bathing and wrapped himself in a towel and went into his bedroom to change into his night clothes.

By the time he had climbed into bed and flicked the lamp on his bedside to read, it was nearly 10.30pm.  
He had read almost eight chapters in his book, and decided it was time to call it a night,he wanted to be up a little earlier to drop into the morgue to see Julia in the morning, and to see what had kept her last night. He turned out the light on his bedside tabled and soon sleep crept over him.

The morning had risen with a crisp winter sun that shone into Williams bedroom and the frost on the windows let everyone know that winter was definitely here, William wouldn't have been surprised if there was snow by the end of the week. He decided to skip breakfast, and bid Mrs. Kitchen farewell and stepped out into the cold to fetch his bike.

The ride to work was pleasant if not a little too cold for Williams liking, and when he reached the morgue he carefully placed his bike just in side the doorway and tugged on the main handles to the door. It was clear that the morgue was locked. William quickly flipped open his pocket watch. It was 7.35. Julia was nearly always there by at the very least 7.25. So William decided he would wait a little longer for her to arrive, he sat down on the frosty bench just down from the morgue and took his book from his bag. He continued reading until it was almost 7.45, and by that point he knew he had to leave for work. He put away his book, and collected his bike, and made his way over to the station house, deciding he would have to catch Julia on his lunch break.

The day started off fairly sluggishly, and William was leaning against a desk in the main constable area, casually flicking through some current case files. The inspector had made the Detective aware that he would be late in that day as he had to take Bobby to he doctor, after being ill for a week, and around 11am he arrived, striding through the main area where William was stood, straight into his office. William decided to let him settle before he bombarded him with case notes that he needed a second opinion on. Not that he needed one per-say, as William was always 100% sure of his findings, but felt obliged to let the inspector have his cents worth. William finished reading the pages he was on and then slowly walked over to the inspectors office. 'What is is Murdoch?' the inspector replied impatiently. 'I have the recent case notes from the Burgess Stabbing sir.' 'I thought you might want to look over them before we make any arrest, although I'm quite sure we have the right man.' Murdoch replied pleased. His gaze was quickly averted to the window behind the Inspector as the first flakes of snow began to fall. He looked back to the inspector to see him casually flicking through the pages of his report, he could see he wasn't interested, and always went with Murdoch's deductions regardless, but felt the need to show some half-hearted interest none the less. As long as they caught the bad guys, the Inspector was happy. He handed back the file, 'Don't forget to put the Medical report in there from Dr. Ogden Murdoch, you know what the chief Inspector is like with his bloody paperwork.' He said as he was carefully uncorking bottle of scotch from his desk. 'Pathology, Sir,' Murdoch corrected. 'Do what..?' The inspector replied not paying attention. 'It's a Pathology report Sir, Not Medical.' Murdoch repeated. The inspector sighed, 'Pathology, Medical, all the bloody same cods wallop Murdoch.' He said dryly. And with that Murdoch gave a nod of approval and left his office. Looking back to the window in his own office, he saw the snow was falling thick and fast now, he donned his hat and coat, and thinking about it for a second, picked up his burgundy woollen scarf and black leather gloves as well, after all, it was winter now.


	21. Goofy Constable

William made his way out of Station House 4 and was heading to the Morgue. But before he had even made it out of his office, Henry had stopped him. 'Sir, I don't know if you have heard anything from Constable Crabtree today have you..?' He said a little sheepishly. William pondered for a second, it was strange, but he hadn't even thought of George today, or in fact seen him. 'No Constable Higgins I haven't, has he not attended today?' Higgins looked a little worried, 'No Sir, and he didn't attend our weekly game of skittles last night, no-one has seen or heard from him. He replied. William frowned. It was definitely not like George to miss a shift at work, especially without making someone aware. He thanked Higgins for making him aware of Georges absence and continued his journey to the morgue.

The snow was thick outside, and his shoes immediately sank into the 3 inches that had already settled on the floor. He pulled up the collar of his coat and looked down from the road to his feet as he walked as not to be blinded by the still falling snow. He reached the doors in a matter of minutes, and a small leap of happiness jumped in his chest as he swung open the large morgue door to go inside. He pulled off his had and gently shook the snow from it, and headed to where he knew Julia would be sat. But when he rounded the corner the small jump of joy that had been steadily waiting to swell at the sign of her was suddenly extinguished as a small, rather wrinkly man turned to face him away from the desk she normally sat at. 'Can I help you..?' he said rather abruptly. William was a little stunned but then blurted out a rather short, 'Where is Dr. Ogden?' the small man frowned. 'Are you Detective Murdoch? I'm in place of Dr. Ogden today. She gave me a letter asked me to give it to you.' and with that he reached inside his coat pocked and thrust a small hand signed envelope at him. 'obviously thought I was a bloody postal service...' the small man muttered under his breath, and then shuffled off into the main room to finish his work. William frowned at his remark, but then his attention was brought back to the letter in his hand. He carefully unsealed the wax on the back and read in Julia's elegant hand;

_Dearest William, _

_I apologise for not being able to contact you earlier than this. Please don't worry about me, but I can not explain to you where I am. But it was important that I left immediately. Ruby is here with me. I do not know when I will be returning home, please forgive my vagueness._

_All My Love, _

_Julia._

_P.s - Dr. Wainwright, my replacement for the time being has all the paperwork you will need for the case you are working on. Please ask him for the reports._

William looked up from the letter and the sinking feeling that had began to grow like a lead balloon in his chest, was starting to make him feel nauseous. Julia had disappeared somewhere and Ruby was with her. William immediately felt jealous. What was Julia doing that she could not confide in him, but could with a sister she barely saw. He chided himself quickly for his thoughts. That was unnecessary. Whatever Julia was doing, if important, she would tell him herself, in time. He looked at the letter again and rubbed his thumb gently over where her hand had elegantly scribed her name. His heart tugged, but he folded up the letter and headed over to the older man,he presumed was aforementioned Dr. Wainwright. 'Julia said she had left some reports for me, that are for the Burgess Stabbing, might I have them please? ' he said politely. 'In the draw!' the old man half barked whilst nodding his head in the direction of the desk he was just sat at. William quickly removed the reports and made his way to the door to leave.

'And tell your goofy Constable, that he is not welcome in here-without permission! 'specially taking medical supplies!' the wrinkly pathologist had come up the stairs and was shouting at William just as he left. William turned to face him, 'Goofy constable..?' he asked sternly. 'Yeah, the little one, Crabby or whatever he's bloody called.' and with that he gave William a stern look and turned ad left. William was still frowning as he walked out of the morgue. The snow was still falling as it stung as it his his face. He turned his face away and walked back to the Station House, mind still puzzling over what he had recently learned.

Arriving back at the Station House, the warmth inside immediately made his fingers numb and his nose red. He strode over to his office and closed the door behind him. Taking off his hat, coat, scarf and gloves and sat behind his desk, pulling the telephone towards him. He picked up the receiver and quickly rang through to the switch board and asked to be transferred to George's boarding house. His house keeper Mrs. Bates quickly answered. 'Hello, Eldermere Boarding House, how may I help..?' she said in an overly cheery voice. 'Hello, my name is Detective Murdoch of the Toronto Constabulary, may I speak to constable George Crabtree please?' he asked in his rehearsed professional tone. 'Ah, George...Yes, well he isn't here at the moment, he left yesterday afternoon, and said he wasn't sure when he would return.' William frowned. 'I don't suppose you have any idea where he has gone do you..?' he asked a little frustrated. 'I'm terribly sorry, Detective Murdoch, but no I don't.' she replied. William sighed gently, 'Thankyou for your help anyway, Goodbye.' he put the receiver down with a slightly frustrated bang. George and Julia were missing, well at least one of them officially, but he still had no idea where Julia was regardless. But then he remembered Ruby was with her. Perhaps that could explain Georges disappearance. William walked over to his door and called for Higgins.

'Sir..?' He replied a little sheepishly. 'Constable, I don't suppose you knew of any plans that George had, or had mentioned that involved Ruby Ogden do you..?' He asked quietly. Higgins seemed to rack his brain for a few moments. 'Not, that I can remember sir, we normally talk and exchange most plans with each other, and other than a few dinner dates, and public outings he had nothing planned with her that seemed unusual.' he replied a little disheartened. 'Alright, Thankyou anyway Constable.' William replied. He waked back to his office and sat in his large leather chair and leant back. His brain was reeling with information but none of it made sense. George had to have something to do with Julia and Ruby's sudden departure, there was no two ways about it.

But for the life of him, William couldn't think what.


	22. The Terrible Mistake

Chapter 22

Almost an hour had passed before William had snapped out of his daydream of trying to unravel all the information in his head. He chided himself inwardly for not making any clearer sense of it. If George _did_ have something to do with Ruby and Julia's immediate departure, then, what on earth would he need medical supplies for? And why couldn't Julia have just got them herself, if it was that important. He wrapped his fingers over and over on his desk as his mind continued to pick apart the puzzle.

There was a rap at the door and he snapped out of it to see the inspector striding in, hands on hips. 'Where's Crabtree today Murdoch?' the inspector said while casually looking over Murdoch's desk, as if the answer magically lay there. 'I have no idea Sir, but I believe it may have something to Dr. Ogden and her sister.' he replied rather glumly. 'Ahh...the renowned Ogden sisters, what the bloody hell has Crabtree got himself mixed up with involving them two then?' he said with a slight chuckle.

'I don't know, but I received a letter from Dr. Ogden, saying that her and her sister had to rush off for and immediate departure, and they have no idea when they will be back, and did not say where they had gone either, I came to the decision that George maybe with them, as he and Miss Ruby have become rather involved in the last few months.' he said twiddling the letter Julia gave him in his fingers. 'Also, Dr. Wainwright, Dr. Ogden's replacement said that he caught George trying to take medical supplies from the Morgue. I have no idea why, perhaps he was instructed by Dr. Ogden to take them, before he went to wherever Miss Ruby and Julia are...?' he said hoping voicing the subject may hold some clearer light.

The inspector stood with on hand on hip and the other scratching his beard as he appeared to be pondering over what Murdoch had said. 'So is Crabtree betrothed to Ruby Ogden..?' he asked rather suspiciously. Murdoch frowned, 'Not that I know of Sir...' He walked over to his doorway and motioned for Higgins to come and join them. 'Everything alright Sir? Higgins said tentatively. 'Yes, Higgins, Fine- I don't suppose you knew of any _long-term plans _that Constable Crabtree had with Miss Ogden do you..?' Higgins paused for a second, and thought back over all the conversations he had had with George.

Suddenly he paused, and said, 'There was one conversation that we did have a little while ago, about Marriage. George was asking about what my views on it were. Things like did I think it was really necessary, in the great scheme of things, he said that if you loved your sweetheart, why not just have a family and be happy. It seemed like very modern talk if you ask me, sounds like what them French people do, with their Mistresses and stuff. I told him that if I found a girl that would have me, and love me, I'd marry her the first chance I got.' He finished a little pink in the face, but hoped that his story had helped even in the smallest way.

Murdoch continued to frown at his desk, mind working over it, whilst the inspector stood hands on hips pondering, now over what Higgins had added to the pot. Suddenly the inspector started to chuckle. Murdoch and Higgins exchanged puzzled glances. The inspector let out a bark of a laugh and slapped his hand in jest on Murdoch's desk. 'You know what the bloody idiots gone and done don't you!' He said slapping his knee. 'Bloody fools either done one of two things, 1- proposed in a completely over the top ridiculous way that only Crabtree could fathom, or 2- Gone and got her up the duff!' And let out more roaring laugher.

William, began to smile in more of a way toward the inspector, 'Up the Duff Sir..?' Murdoch asked a little puzzled. 'Pregnant Murdoch!' he said still chuckling as he stood up. A look of dawning suddenly fell over Murdoch's face, and the tiniest flush of pink filled his face. 'I'll leave this one upto you to sort out Murdoch, seeing as Crabtree has become somewhat of your protégée..' he said with another chuckle as he walked out the door with Higgins in tow.

William was still puzzled over whether the inspector really had stumbled upon the real reason as to why the three of them had left so quickly. He sat for another 10 minutes mulling it over in his head, then came to a decision. He grabbed his hat, scarf, coat, and gloves and headed outside to catch a carriage. If anyone knew what the two Ogden sister were upto it was the one person they _had_ to confide in, whether they liked it of not.

About 20 minutes after Murdoch had caught his carriage he arrived on the other side of town outside the large house that belonged to Mr. Ogden. He thanked the driver and then made his way through the large stately gates and up the driveway. In his head he was secretly praying that Ruby or George hadn't slipped up on just how much of _good friends_ him and Julia were. He rapped at the heavy door and within a few minutes the maid answered the door. 'Hello, I'm Detective Murdoch, could I please speak to Mr. Ogden please. Its an urgent matter.' he said curtly, but politely. The made gave a rather suspicious stare to William, and replied quite bluntly with 'Mr. Ogden is not here, and doesn't wish to be disturbed at work either.' William looked at her a little taken aback. 'Well do you know if Miss Julia Ogden had been here in the last few days? Or her sister perhaps?' he asked cautiously.

Her eyes faltered ever so slightly and widened, buy she quickly settle her gaze back to its original sceptical stare, but William was quick enough to notice. William knew they had. 'I have not seen either of the Miss Ogden's recently, now I am very busy, and I must get back to work, good day Sir.' and she promptly closed the door in Williams face.

William turned and walked back to the end of the driveway, and weighed up his options. He knew Mr. Ogden must have had something to do with it, and that Ruby and Julia had definitely been home, or at least visited their father in the last few days. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. There would be no point in going back to the station now, as it was nearly time for the off anyway. He hailed for a carriage, and decided to take a ride to the boarding house he knew Ruby was staying at. Perhaps her house maids would be slightly more forgiving with their information, no matter how small it was, it could be valuable.

It was almost dark when William arrived at the Sandhurst Boarding House. He rang the large bell that was hanging outside, and waited for someone to answer. A young looking woman answered the door, and gave him a friendly smile. 'Hello, I'm detective Murdoch, of the Toronto Constabulary, I don't suppose Miss Ruby Ogden is here is she..?' he asked politely. The young woman frowned. 'No Sir, I'm afraid she hasn't been here in sometime..' William looked puzzled. 'I see, I don't suppose you could answer a few questions regarding her whereabouts could you..?' The young woman looked a little worried but nodded and invited him inside.

The young woman, he found out, was the maid of the house, Marietta, and was in fact fairly good friend of Ruby's, and Ruby in fact hadn't even stayed here in months, even though this was the only address Julia had ever mentioned. And as to her whereabouts Marietta was being somewhat dismissive of the knowledge. But William could see there was something more. 'Are you sure you cant think of anything out of the ordinary, as to why she may have upped and left..?' he asked slowly. Her resolve was wearing thin William could see it, she was fiddling with the edge of her apron and biting her lip. 'I don't want to get anyone in trouble...' she said in an almost silent whisper.

William was on the edge of his seat. 'Marietta, I promise you, to the best of my abilities, I will make sure that Ruby, and he sister and everyone involved is treated as fairly as possible, but if someone has broken the law, I need you to tell me what has happened. And where they are. Otherwise I will have to bring you in for averting the course of justice.' He said sternly. Her eyes welled up. He didn't want to have to scare her into giving information but on this occasion it had worked.

'I think Miss Ogden is fraternising with someone unbetrothed...The young man would come here late in the night, and leave early in the morning, but then he stopped, and I didn't see him again, but then her sister, the Doctor, started coming round, every other day, I believed she may have been ill, she wasn't eating, and she kept throwing out clothes, and then buying more, and she would only eat what her sister bought her. I wasn't allowed in her room, and I never saw her. Then a few days ago I came back from collecting the groceries, to a letter on the kitchen table, from Mr. Ogden, saying that Ruby had gone to stay with him, and that the last of Ruby's rent money was enclosed. And that was the last I heard.' she finished her story and was almost trembling in fear. 'Please Miss, do not fear for what you have told me, it will go no further. And I thankyou. Your information is of great value.' With that William got up and showed himself out.

William arrived back at his home with a slight headache developing from the events of the day, and slowly yanked off his coat, scarf and gloves in sheer tiredness. He walked through to the kitchen to make Mrs. Kitchen aware he was home, to come to see a familiar face sat at his table. 'George?' he exclaimed in shock. Mrs. Kitchen was sat next to him rubbing his back while he held onto a mug of tea like his life depended on it. William was a little taken aback seeing him in civilian clothing, as his uniform was always first port of call that William saw. William pulled out a chair and sat opposite on a the table to George. He looked positively haggard, and had appeared to have been crying, his face was unshaven, and dark bags circled his eyes. But he still gave William a faint smile. 'What is going on George..? Where is Ruby and Julia..?' His eyes welled up again and Williams heart started to race in his chest. 'what's _happened_..?' he almost demanded. George just simply breathed out through the tears.

'I've done something terrible sir.'


	23. Hell To Pay

Chapter 23

William sat, dumbstruck at the story that George was spilling out in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ruby was pregnant, and he was the father. In her panic Ruby had gone to Julia for help. However Mr. Ogden had some how found out. Now Ruby and Julia were under house arrest by their father, because, as George had quoted, 'He no longer wanted either of them fraternising with men, un-betrothed. He had forbidden George to see Ruby, and it was _clearly _tearing him apart. 'I love her Sir, I plan to ask for her hand. I fear I have ruined everything...' he said through a half sob. William wasn't sure how to react. He had never had to deal with someone in this state before. 'Do you know where they are George?' he asked quietly. The constable shook his head. 'I received a message from Dr. Ogden telling me the reason why Ruby could no longer see me, and that she needed me to pick up some medical supplies, but when I got to the Ogden household I was refused entry and the housemaid said that Mr. Ogden and his daughters had already gone. I have no idea where they are...' he said heartbroken. William looked down at the table. Mr. Ogden had many acquaintances, he could have taken them anywhere to try and keep them away. William quickly went to the hall and grabbed his coat scarf and hat. George stood and followed him. 'Are we going somewhere Sir?' he asked tentatively. William nodded. 'We are going to visit the Ogden household, and if necessary, force our presence there by law. I need to get to the bottom of this.

By the time they reached the Ogden household, it was pitch black and the snow was falling thick and fast. William and George quickly made their way up the driveway and to the main entrance to the large manor house. William rapped hard on the door and waited for an answer. The maid that he had encountered earlier answered. 'If you are back to see Mr. Ogden, or his daughters, I already told you that they are not here.' she said bluntly. 'No, actually I am here on police business, and I ask you give us entry as I would like to question you on the kidnapping of Ruby and Julia Ogden. Her face suddenly went slack and looked sheepish, she opened the door further and granted them entry. 'I would like to question you miss, and be warned, if you do not tell me the truth, or try and brush us off, you will be at the hands of the law. This is a very serious matter, and if you do not help us, I will be forced to tear every last piece of this house down to find out where they are. Mark my words.' William said in a threatening whisper. He was no longer concerned with being the polite gentleman. Julia and Ruby's safety was all he cared about now.

The maids face had gone ghost white and she had plopped herself down in an arm chair in the entrance hall. 'I honestly don't know where they have gone. But both Ogden sisters are not with their father. He left before they did. And other man came and collected them both, but I do not believe they wished to go. The younger Miss Ogden was unconscious and was lifted into the carriage, Miss Julia was forced in the carriage and had her hands and mouth bound. She was talking though sobs now. Mr Ogden said that if I dared let you in or told you anything I would loose not only my job but my life. He has so much power I believe its gone to his head. He has become somewhat tyrannical. The older Miss Ogden knew this, that's why I believed she hasn't come to see him in nearly a year. But when the younger Miss Ogden brought the constable here- she gestured towards George- I believe it pushed him over the edge. I'm sorry I cant tell you where he has gone, or where he has taken them, but I will find the key to his office to let you look around, and maybe you will find something...I am worried for the safety of those girls. I fear he believe they will tarnish his reputation. I don't know he is capable of any more.' she finished by putting her head in her hands, as the weight of what she knew was lifted. William was practically seething and Georges eyes had glazed over and was just staring straight ahead.

The maid had let them into Mr. Ogden's office and William and George were frantically looking through every piece of paperwork they could find. Through draws, files, cabinets everything they could find, William was sat behind the desk and was on the telephone talking to the operator on the other end, and writing down the last connections that Mr. Ogden had made from this telephone. One in particular caught his attention. A telephone call to a certain person that William remembered had been suspiciously close to a few kidnapping cases before. Not directly involved, but still questionably odd why Mr. Ogden would be speaking to him.. and William was sure that if a job needed to be done, then this man could probably put you into contact with someone who could get the job done. William thanked the operator and snatched up the piece of paper. He and George rushed back to the police station to find an address for the man in question. Sat in the carriage, and silence settled over them, William had the sneaking suspicion that both he and George would be working well into the night to get to the bottom of this.

William woke up with his head stuck to his desk. It was still dark. George was face down on his desk too, the book he was reading still in his hand. William quickly looked at his pocket watch. It was 5.14 in the morning. He pulled out all the paperwork he had been looking through, including the address of the man who Mr. Ogden had made numerous phone calls to. He went to George and gently nudged him awake. They both left the Station House and hailed for a carriage and made their way to the address William was clutching tightly in his hand. He had put the thoughts of Julia out of his head, but it was eating him away inside, and he was silently praying that she was alright.

But if she wasn't. There would be hell to pay.


	24. Mr Shaw

Chapter 24

William and George remained silent the whole way to the address that the Mr. Shaws was,- according to the operator- the last person Mr. Ogden spoken to, that William had given the driver. He could hear George was keeping his breathing purposefully slow and steady. William just switched his brain into detective mode. He couldn't think for himself right now. If he let his emotions get in the way he would be overcome with worry and anger.

The carriage came to a heavy stop outside an old house, that looked as though it had been abandoned for years. The pale paint on the outside was faded and blistered, and the windows looked opaque with dust. William tentatively pushed open the rickety but elaborate gate and walked slowly up the front steps listening carefully for any signs of people. The just rising sun was casting its orange glow over the house, and the silence from within was deafening. William turned to look at George, and his eyes were just scanning the building, listening for the slightest sound. William reached for the door knob and turned it slowly, if there was anyone inside he would rather catch them in the act than alert them to his presence. The young constable stayed close behind. The house smelled musty, and old, and there was a thick layer of ageing dust over everything. The house seemed silent, there were no creaking floorboards or sound of people walking. William turned to George.

'George, you look for anything that might possibly help us down here, and I'll look upstairs.' with that they both silently went in separate directions. William took every stair of the old house tentatively and kept his ears open for any sort of noise. The doors all appeared unlocked upstairs and a few were ajar. William slowly made his way round them, some were empty with just an old lamp on the dusty wooden floor, some had empty bed frames in. there was nothing out of the ordinary. He closed the door of the second to last room with a gentle snap and proceeded with the last door, near the stairs. He opened it slowly as with all the others. He peeked his head in and again the sinking feeling at the sight of the empty room fell into his stomach. Nothing. And from what he could tell from downstairs George hadn't had much luck either. He let out a long sigh and walked into the room, removing his hat. As he did, something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Every room he had been to, had a thick layer of dust covering the floor. But this room was different, the dust had been disturbed, strange shapes and marks had removed the dust. Either furniture had been removed or people had been sat on the floor.

William immediately left the room, and went downstairs to find George. He walked through the rest of the house, and found George in the kitchen. He turned around when the detective entered the room. 'Sir, there are bloody rags and what smells like pure alcohol in this sink.' he said turning his nose up. William quickly peered into the sink. Someone had definitely been here recently. 'The dust in one of the rooms upstairs has also been disturbed, have you looked everywhere else George?' The young constable nodded. Right, lets go back to the station, I want to find out where this Mr. Shaw has been living, because it obviously hasn't been here.' William said with a concerned frown.

It was nearly noon by the time they both arrived back at the station. George and William arrived through the station house doors to be met with an unexpected sight. The Inspector was alerting all the men about the disappearance of the two Ogden sisters. It went silent as the two men entered the room. No one said a word. Then the Inspector piped up. 'Where the bloody hell have you two been? Do you even know what's going on...?' he barked. William and George looked at each other. Then back to the Inspector. 'Yes, of course we do sir, we've been on a wild goose chase this morning, but so far we don't have any leads, well, we have one rather infinitesimal one, but we are most definitely sure their father has something to do with it. It doesn't seem to have got us far for the moment, but we are confident we will find them. ' William said sternly.

The Inspector raised an eyebrow. 'No leads eh...?' He stood aside, unblocking the view into his office. And who else was sat in there, but Mr. Ogden. William and George exchanged confused looks, but then Georges face turned to one of sheer anger, and he tore off towards Mr. Ogden. However he took two steps and collided with the Inspector who had come between him and the door. 'Crabtree. As much as I would like to lamp that sod in the face, proba'ly as much as you do, first think about the implications. I know tha's rich coming from me but, in this case, its probably good to go with- _friends close enemy's closer...' _he said tapping his nose. Crabtree looked towards the detective and he gave him a sullen nod. 'I think its probably best you speak with him sir, I don't think I could sit in the same room with him.' George said, and slowly walked off to his desk. William shared a quick glance with the inspector he nodded and stood aside for William to go and speak with Mr. Ogden.

William opened the door to the Inspectors office, removing his hat, coat, scarf and gloves, and quickly got his emotions in check and turned to face the man who had caused him so much trouble the past few days. Mr. Ogden was a large, slightly balding, grey haired man. His moustache had melded into his beard and he was constantly wearing a stern look on his face. He was wearing a dark suit and held his hat in his hands which he was turning somewhat nervously. Which surprised William, as the last time he saw him, he thought the world could be ending and Mr. Ogden would still be carefully studying the newspaper completely non-phased. William sat behind the inspectors desk, and Mr. Ogden eyed him carefully. He settled in the leather chair and then allowed himself to look the man in the eye. Mr. Ogden spoke first. 'I know what you must think of me detective, but everything I have done, is with my daughters integrity and well-being at heart.' He said proudly. William frowned. 'And who were you to question their integrity and well-being in the first place Sir?' he said slightly ridiculed. Mr. Ogden looked appalled. 'Have you seen that blundering idiot that my daughter has fraternised with, he didn't even have the decency to ask for her hand in marriage!' he half shouted, redness creeping into his face.

'I think you'll find that _blundering idiot _of a constable, is a fine officer of the law, and well on his way to being a detective! And from what I know of Ruby and Julia they are both very modern women, with very modern ideas, and from what I also know about the relationship between your daughter and Constable Crabtree is that there was talk of marriage and your daughter refused! It is not uncommon for women to disapprove of marriage any more. Not that I agree with it myself, but I feel every woman's wishes should be respected just as highly as any man's would, we should not have to fight their battles, and we should not have to interfere with their lives, that includes, fathers, husbands, or common man. We do not _own _women.'

William finished his tirade with strong conviction in his voice and Mr. Ogden looked slightly taken aback. The colour slightly drained from his face. 'And so with that Mr. Ogden, I would like to know where they are. Every piece of evidence and information had lead to you, including your business with a well known criminal Mr. Shaw. Your daughter may be a doctor but Ruby Ogden will need to be treated in a hospital environment, and by taking her and hiding her away has put stress on her and what will soon be your first grandchild.' William said calmly. Mr. Ogden just looked at the floor. There was something going on, William could tell. So he sat. and waited for Mr. Ogden to explain.


	25. Quite a Pair

Chapter 25

Mr. Ogden was still looking at the floor and looking more and more uneasy by the minute. 'I don't know where they are...' He said quietly. Williams stomach dropped. He was so sure. 'How could you not know where they are Sir, you are the one who wanted them hidden...?' William said exasperated. 'Yes..Yes.. I was, but I fear my choice in people to help me has proven somewhat as a flaw on my part. Mr. Shaw has gone missing too. From what I can tell he has taken my daughters, at a price...' He finished looking up at William his eyes glazing over. William immediately had to keep his anger in check. Now was not the time. 'When did you last hear from Shaw?' he said sternly, trying to hide the slight tremble of anger in his voice. 'Two days ago, when I paid him to take Ruby and Julia to a house I had rented, just to keep them out of the way for a while...But I fear...I've made a terrible mistake...' he said letting out a sigh.

William said nothing. The anger he felt towards this man was almost enough to push him over the edge. It was almost as hough he wasn't really bothered, as long as his precious daughters weren't near Toronto, or the public eye, or the people they loved. All for the sake of his integrity. William could feel his anger swelling, and had to leave, he had to go, before he risked loosing his job for the actions he wanted to take. 'I just hope Mr. Ogden, you are aware of the implications you have expelled upon your two daughters. Their lives are in your hands and you do not seem to care. When the ransom note comes- as I'm sure it will- I hope your willing to fix this 'mistake' you keep talking about.' and with that he left, slamming the inspectors door behind him. He needed air. And lots of it.

-~0~-

Julia's head was swimming. For the third time that day. Her voice was hoarse from screaming at the man behind the door. And the dull ache from where the back of his fist had made contact with her head still throbbed. She needed to get to ruby. And she didn't care how long she had to scream, cry, and kick at the door. She had been overjoyed to find out her sister was pregnant, if a little surprised. But the surprises just didn't stop. And they stopped being pleasant. The one about her father '_deciding' _on '_their behalf'_ to '_remove them from society for the time being' _made her blood boil. She knew her father had never approved of either of his daughters lifestyle choices, of jobs, or acquaintances, or anything for that matter, but that didn't give him the _right _to decide how and where they should go about it. So they had been bound and forced into a carriage over two weeks ago and driven for hours, to god knows where to this tiny basement, under, from what she remembered was a shack of a house, by some men that claimed they were 'friends' of her fathers. But from the way they spat '_You have your father to thank for this' _they probably enjoyed his company just as much as she did. 'Ha!' she laughed aloud sarcastically. She wished she had told William where she was going when she had wrote him the letter, she was so stupid to believe that her father genuinely wanted to help Ruby! No wonder he had asked for her not to tell William where they were going. She had naïvely supposed it was because of the baby.

She was still kicking at the door, her feet hurting from the constant pounding and she knew she was glutton for punishment, but she didn't care, all she knew was that if they spent more time sorting her out and getting her to be quiet, the less of their attention was on Ruby. Ruby was only 6 and a half months pregnant but, even so, this much stress could easily produce a still birth, but that wasn't something she was about to tell her, she just kept telling her to remain as calm and still as possible. And to just do as the people told her, and not to let them manhandle her. All she could keep hoping was that William would find them soon. She had no idea how, but she just prayed that he would. She stopped kicking and leant back against the adjacent wall sinking to her knees. She wanted to cry all over again, get it all out. She kept the ring that William had given her tied to a ribbon inside her corset. She was so afraid that the men would take it. And she couldn't bare to loose something so precious. She leant her head back against the musty rock wall and closed her eyes, letting the tears begin to fall.

-~0~-

It had been almost a week since Mr. Ogden had been to the station to report his two daughters missing. Julia and Ruby hadn't been seen for nearly two weeks now, and the fear that was spreading through the station for the safety of their lives, was gripping William tight. He had a headache almost everyday and the stress was leaving dark circles under his eyes. The darkness that had so easily engulfed him all that time ago at loosing her was slowly creeping, slowly but surely back into his heart, he could feel it tugging it the corners when he saw her name on any police report, on any letter, anything that reminded him, would tear his heart to shreds in a matter of seconds.

William was starting to question whether this Mr. Shaw even wanted money from Mr. Ogden, or whether he just planned to- William couldn't even think it- the thought of death was just a thought he couldn't bare to even think. Once it was in his head, it would never leave.

He had poured. Poured, re-read, questioned, listened, enquired, telephoned, telegraphed, everything he could possibly think of to try and find the missing women. He felt like he was going mad. Never in his entire career had he felt so helpless. Felt so unable to comprehend. None of the information was adding up, it was confusing, mislaid, misreported. He had been sat behind his desk for the last two hours, flicking over the same report, the idea of taking it in had long left his head. He was just flicking the pages back and forth, not even seeing them. Then an exasperated 'SIR!' came ringing through his office, as George skidded in wielding a piece of paper in hand. 'The ransom, its finally arrived.' he said with a face of happiness that shouldn't really be seen when delivering the note of ransom, but after the weeks they had both had, any news, was good news. William quickly flicked over the note, and read it quickly, his trained eyes picking out character definition, finger prints, shadowing or imprints, but the note was clean. Pristine even. And read as follows:

**MR. OGDEN**

**YOU HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS.**

**QUITE A PAIR.**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEIR PRETTY FACES AGAIN,**

**WE WANT £5000 PUT ON THE NEXT TRAIN TO HAMILTON.**

**SECOND CARRIAGE,UNDER THE 4TH SEAT ON THE LEFT.**

**YOU FAIL TO DO SO,AND THE WOMEN DIE.**

**TELL THE POLICE, AND THE WOMEN DIE.**

William looked back to George, a plan already formulating in his head.

They would find them,

Even if it killed him.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...Quite a lot of chapters this week! :) **

**How is everyone liking it so far..? Any feedback? **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last few chapters! **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW & RECOMMEND! :) **


	26. Scent of a Saviour

Chapter 26

**AN: Rated M for a reason, this chapter does have violent themes. Please do not read if sensitive to M content.**

William kept reading a re-reading the ransom note they had received not some 12 hours ago, he was lying in bed, but couldn't sleep, for the thoughts of the plan for tomorrow were still running rampant in his head. He had to find them. He had to. He was so angry with himself, that he had let them be missing for this long. He missed her, so much his heart ached with physical pain as he let himself drift back into the memories they had shared, in bed together, walks in the park, the subtle glances at work. His eyes welled up. He forced himself to blink away the tears. He would find her, he would have his Julia back.

He awoke the next morning with his head pounding with the start of a headache. Today was the day that the ransom had to be made. He was stern faced and stoic as he let the house with a pitying look from Mrs. Kitchen following his out the door, the cold winter wind bit at his face and hands as he made his journey to work, where he would be met by Mr. Ogden with the $5000 for the 9am train to Hamilton. George would be making the drop, as he had refused to let anyone get in the way of finding ruby, and William would change into plain clothes and tail whoever picked up the bag. George was scheduled to leave the train at the second stop, but would then get back on a few carriages down, and make his way to join Murdoch a few carriages up. Both men would then wait to see who picked up the bag with the ransom and then tail them to wherever they got off the train and then go. Murdoch arrived outside the station and tied up his bike by the side, just as Mr. Ogden's carriage pulled up. He stepped out with a large duffel bag in hand and nodded to William and then headed inside to join the other men to put the plan into motion.

By 8.30, Murdoch, George, And the Inspector were all travelling by carriage to Union station to let George and Murdoch board the train. Mr. Ogden's carriage was following behind a little way, and then behind that was another carriage with Police constables on standby. The plan was to follow the train by carriage, led by the Inspector and Mr. Ogden, and the rest of the constables, as best they could and then wait at the station that the assailant leaves the train at. They arrived a little way from the station to let Crabtree and Murdoch go their separate ways as not to arouse suspicions. George had thrown the large haversack over his shoulder and boarded the train to go and find the seat that had been specified in the letter. William had chosen a seat next to a door that gave him perfect view of George and whoever then replaced him when he leaves to retried the ransom.

Almost 10 minutes into the journey, nothing untoward had been spotted by either George or Murdoch, but they still kept their eyes carefully roving over everyone on the carriages. They were a few minutes away from Dawn station, and George kicked his bag further under the seat as not to cause questions when he left it behind. The train came to a halt and he gave a casual glance towards William, and their eyes met for a fraction of a second then he left the train. William had pulled out a book and was reading it at eye level as excuse to casually be looking in peoples direction. It was a good few minutes before anyone moved seats again, and they were soon approaching the next station. People came and sat in the seat but no-one touched the bag. However on the second to last station a man came and sat in the seat and carefully pushed out the bag from underneath it and moved it in between his feet as though it was his. William scrutinized every inch of the man from his well hidden viewing spot. He could see nothing untoward. He looked positively average in fact.

They arrived at Hamilton Station not half an hour later and William put on his hat and gloves and pulled his scarf and coat in tighter, as not to alert the man of his presence. The man picked up the bag and quickly left the train, and headed directly for the exit of the station. And he looked to see the carriage of Mr. Ogden, trailing a little way behind it. Deciding not to loose sight of the man, he took the carriage that was waiting directly behind his and asked the driver to trail the preceding carriage with caution.

The carriage was a few minutes ahead of him, but just about in sight. It was continuing to trail down a windy, country road, where the houses, buildings and people became fewer. It continued like this for almost another 40 minutes, and William was starting to wonder if their plan had failed. But just as the thoughts popped into his head the carriage appeared to disappear left down another winding track, but this one was barely used by the looks of it, there was just a small mud and snowy slush trail where carriages had obviously used to come down here, but no longer it seemed. William signalled the driver to slow down to a stop a he could see the carriage up front had stopped and pulled into what looked like a small cattle shed, or shack of some sort. The detective then asked the driver to leave and to tell the carriage behind with Mr. Ogden and the other constables where he had left him, and that they should continue on foot, any more carriage disturbances would arouse the suspicions of the kidnappers.

William crept along the hedgerow as not to be seen, and carefully peered round the corner of the small entrance into the shack. It seemed empty. Deserted even. He heard a wooden door bang against the latch from somewhere around the back of the building. William continued to hug the hedgerow on the opposite side, until he reached the back of the property, peering through the hedge he couldn't see any more signs of life than the front of the house, but then a small light flickered on, in what appeared to be a small windowed room at the back of the house. William squeezed himself through the hedgerow and quickly crept down the side of the house, using the shadow to conceal his presence. He quickly glanced behind him to see if anyone had come out of the entrance and to his surprise he saw Georges head poking through the hedgerow, followed by the inspector and a handful of other constables that were hidden behind the thick bracken. He signalled them to stay back and to keep a watch from the front of the rickety house.

The deep snow hand made his feet numb and wet, but he kept low to the wall straining his ears for the slightest noise or voice. He could hear the baritone notes of male voices drift in the biting winter air, but the wind was howling round the old shack and the words were impossible to make out, the odd word drifted by by they were nothing that William could string together properly. Then he heard the door bang open again, and his hear was thudding in his ears, The could her the men clear as day now, and he thought if they listened hard enough they could hear his pulsing heart in his chest. 'You gad a ligh'?' one of the men said, they had obviously come outside to smoke. 'Yea bud, here...' the other,younger sounding man replied. 'Wher's Shaw too then? Though' he was comin fer th' money? said the older man gruffly, with a slight sucking sound as he dragged on whatever they were smoking. 'He'l be here don't ye worry, if he wan's the girls then he better be! If not, the five G's is ours...' the younger one said with slight anger in his voice. 'Were ther' any sign of coppers at th' station?' One of the men asked. 'Naw, I though' someone was tailin' me but I lost em' in the station.'

And with that, William heard the shuffling of feet and the door bang again as the men went back inside. He slowly stuck his head round the corner and crept closer the door, there was a window just before it, and he carefully stood up and peered through the dirty window. He hoped the grime would conceal him slightly as he peered in. His hand was still wrapped around his gun holster if the time arose to draw his firearm. The view inside wasn't clear but he could make out one man sat in the darkened room, With from what he could see was Ruby sat on the floor with her hands and feet tied, gagged against the wall furthest away from him. Julia was nowhere in sight and his heart was pounding because of it. Then all of a sudden he could hear screams. He looked back to Ruby and saw she was crying...but not screaming with the gag in her mouth. There was only one woman those screams could be coming from. He took out his gun, cocked it and stood to full height. He opened the door and before the man inside could even whip round to look who had come in he was on the floor and pinned with a gun to his back. William growled under his breath for him to not make a sound 'Or it will be the last sound you ever make.' William let the man up and walked him outside moving the gun from his back to the back of his head. George and the inspector were directly outside the door waiting with a gag and handcuffs. William picked up the man's dropped gun and handed it to George 'Shaw has just gone down to the basement with his other henchman.' was all he said to William in barely a whisper. And went went straight to Ruby's side. He pulled away the gag and told her so say nothing. He clasped her head gently between his hands and kissed her forehead. She buried her head in his chest and cried holding her swollen belly. William signalled for them to make no sound and Georges head snapped up when they heard the blood curdling screams again. Ruby continued to sob silently putting her hands over her ears. 'George, Get the Inspector,' He whispered urgently through the screams.

Julia screamed. She screamed until she felt she would choke. The larger of the two men had her arms behind her head and was holding her in an iron grip facing towards the younger, scrawny man, she now knew as Mr. Shaw. She was kicking and screaming the tears were flooding down her face. Her mind was telling her the only scenario she could think up in a situation like this. She knew what he wanted to do. The leering, lustful look that Shaw had on his face made her feel sick to her stomach. He was undoing his tie and taking off his gloves. He walked over to her, mere inches away from her face. 'Now..Now...Such a lot of noise out of such a deliciously pretty little thing like you...?' He leered gently stroking the side of her face and down to her neck and dangerously close to her waist. He gave a twisted smile and cackled and she screamed again as loud as she could in his face. He let out a glancing blow with the back of his hand across her face. 'Any more noise and you wont see the light of day again. But..If you are a quiet little mouse, and co-operate then I may let you go...' He said letting his eyes rove over her which made her skin crawl. 'Seeing as I can't make _use_ of your sister...your just going to have to make up for the both of you...' He said in a drawl.

He grabbed the front of her shirt and tugged, the ornate buttons flying off in all directions leaving her corset exposed. He ripped and pulled until she was barely covered with scraps of her shirt. 'Let her go!' He demanded, the excitement in his voice was sickening. The man holding her up released her and she fell onto her knees on the floor, sobbing. Her voice would no longer scream. There was no one here to help her. The inevitable was right in front of her. And the helplessness made her feel numb. 'Get up!' Shaw bellowed again giving her another glancing blow in the ribs with his boot. She could feel at least two of her ribs shatter the instant his boot made contact. She collapsed in a heap, face against the hard stone floor as the taste of blood filled her mouth. She knew she couldn't take much more. She could hear Shaw move over to her and his presence sit down next to her, over her, she could feel his weight on top of her and his breath on her neck his tongue on her face. Her vision was beginning to come back and she tried with all the might she had left to fight, to push him off, to get his hands away, she clawed at his face and he recoiled she scrambled to her feet and felt herself slam into the wall, grasping onto air for support, she stumbled and Shaw launched himself at her again. Pinned against the wall his hand pinning her throat. she knew this was it. He was wrenching at her skirt at every chance he got. She was not about to give in, not even if it killed her. She gave out one more strangled scream, but the lack of air was almost rendering her unconscious. Shaw was laughing and she almost fell limp. She had no fight left to give.

There was a sudden commotion on the other side of the room and she could hear shots being fired. The room was swimming, but she still held her feet. She would not crumble. She would not give in. The pressure on her neck suddenly went and she gasped like she had never tasted air before. She was still trapped by the pressure of someone in front of her. Keeping her against the wall. People were yelling, shooting, her brain was having trouble even locating the people in her swimming vision of hazy darkness. She could barely see over the shoulder of the person who she presumed was still Shaw trying to claim his 'payment'. The shooting stopped and she could only hear the sound of men fighting, and lots of them by the sounds of things. She just closed her eyes, wanting the pain to go away but at the same time stopping herself from passing out because of it. She didn't even struggle at her captor who had her still against the wall. Suddenly a familiar smell piqued her awareness and she tried to comprehend in her agonising stupor. It was right under her nose and she burst into tears because of it. 'William..' She sobbed. It was William holding her safe. Away from the shooting, away from the fighting. Away from Shaw. Her head fell forward and rested on the back of his neck the tears flowing freely from her. She was going to be alright, and she had never known happiness like it.

* * *

**Ok, im a complete muppet! i wrote this chapter like 2 weeks ago, and for some reason never bothered to upload it! XD anyway, hope that the M themes werent too much for some people, let me know what you think! :D next chapter shall be up very soon! :D**

**PLEASE R&R! :D **


	27. Holy Salvation

Chapter 27

She didn't want to move but William turned around and gently let her move away from the wall his arms straight away going round her to support her. She winced in pain as the first place he held onto was her shattered ribs. There was still yelling and shouting and from what she could see was two or three police constables and the inspector trying to wrestle down Shaw and his henchman. William was quickly trying to get her out of the room, his arms around her shoulders. Suddenly it went very quiet and the sound of a gun being cocked made her stop in her tracks. Her gaze quickly went to the other side of the room where the sound had come from and there was Shaw, stood bloodied, ripped clothes and beaten with one of the constables hand guns shakily pointed in Williams direction. '_AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WITH MY PAYMENT?' _He screamed shrilly. William almost immediately began to move himself in front of her. There was a sudden bang and everything happened in a fraction of a second. Julia shoved as hard as she could and the resounding-

'_JULIA NO...!_'

-from who she had pushed, rang out in the room. Then another shot was fired and Shaw collapsed in a heap. It took Julia almost 30 seconds to comprehend what had happened and the sudden warm feeling that was spreading from her abdomen and the searing pain that followed made her very aware of what had happened. Her hand immediately went to the gunshot wound on her stomach and the tiniest of gasps fell from her lips. Her knees hit the floor and the last thing she saw was William throw himself at her side to catch her.

William didn't want to look. He didn't want to see what was in front of him. He was running, with Julia in his arms, out of the shack and rushing to he nearest carriage. Everything seemed to be fading in colour, slowing down, as though the very life was slipping out of it. There were constables outside, the local constabulary from Hamilton, Ruby and George came rushing in his direction along with a few constables but he ran straight past them and yelled at the driver to go to the nearest hospital as fast as possible. He would not loose her. He placed her tentatively across the one side of the carriage, laying he down across the bench seat. He threw himself to the other side and banged the side wall for the driver to go.

Slamming the door behind him he quickly threw off his jacket and tie and ripped open his shirt. Ripping off the sleeves and ripping the shirt into strips he quickly tied them together making a long bandage, pulling the blood soaked scraps from his fiancés body he removed her hand from the wound and quickly began to wrap her abdomen with the long bandage he had made, with every full wrap of her stomach he made, the blood had already soaked through, by the time he reached the end of the cloth the bleeding looked as though it had finally started to clot. He gently lifted up her head and rested it on his lap and took he bloodied hand in his own. Her eyes would flutter every so often and gradually open and then close again. He kept whispering gentle words to her, so she would know he was there, with her, keeping her safe. He rested his head against the back of the carriage as the last few minutes began to settle in. He couldn't bring himself to look at her bloodstained face and body so he just closed his eyes and kept his breathing even.

They arrived at Hamilton Hospital about 10 minutes later, the temporary bandages he had used wee already showing the blood and Julia's breathing had become shallow and uneven. William was terrified that he was going to loose her. He carried her into the main doors of the hospital and 5 or 6 doctors and nurses came rushing in his direction and he put her gently down on the gurney they had pushed towards him, they all rushed down the nearest corridor and one of the nurses stopped him as he was about to follow them through the doors, 'I can't let you go in there Sir, that is the operating room and off limits to all but staff...' she said politely with an air of urgency. 'If you'll follow me, I'll direct you towards the visitors waiting room.' and with that motioned for William to follow down the adjoining corridor.

William was counting. The clock on the wall made it impossible for him not to. Tick,Tick,Tick,Tick, the noise was infuriating and did nothing but heighten his worry for the time that he had heard nothing. The Inspector, and the other constables had already stopped by, made him aware that Shaw was dead, and his remaining henchman hand been taken by the Hamilton Police to deal with. With that they had left to go back to Toronto. George and Ruby were still here. Partly because Ruby was beside herself after seeing Julia in William's arms and George was worried that her state of mind may put stress on the baby, and they both agreed neither were leaving until they had word about Julia's condition. William had barely spoken. He felt sick and his hands were clammy and cold. The hours had chimed on the clock one, after another, after another, after another. They had all lost count. Everything was silent in the room apart from the odd sob from Ruby and that infernal clock. William leant forward and rested his head in his hands. He had been clutching his rosary ever since he sat down. He said another silent prayer to God, to let her be alright. Let her live. To keep her safe. All the things he had failed to do.

There was a gentle creaking of the the large wooden doors at nearly midnight. Ruby jumped awake immediately from Georges shoulder and Williams gaze snapped from the floor to the door. A young female nurse had come in with a tray of tea and gently set it down in front of them. William scanned her face as she looked up to him first. Her face was expressionless, until the smallest of smiles broke from her mouth. And she uttered the words that William would have gladly taken as Holy Salvation.

'She's going to be OK...'

* * *

**AN: Ok, so another chapter, what are peoples thoughts on the storys turns? where do you think it should go next?  
****i have a semi-laid idea in mind, but i would love to hear ideas, next Chapter should be up soon, please forward this and reccomend it to people,  
the murdoch section doesnt have anywhere near enough attention for such an amazing show! **

**P.s- Is everyone excited for the new season tomorrow? im practically VIBRATING with excitement! :D:D:D**

**R&R! **


	28. New Beginnings

**A/N: Apologies for the RIDICULOUS upload time! unfortunately my Laptop died-R.I.P :'( so i had to get a new one, this chapter has been waiting around for ages to be uploaded! another on the way soon, hope you all enjoy, and thankyou for the kind reviews! :) **

* * *

Chapter 28

William just remained sat in the waiting room. Completely overwhelmed by what he had come so close to loosing. The images of the basement, what had happened to his beloved fiancé would scar the deepest reaches if his mind for eternity. He stood, after what seemed like hours, and followed the nurse as she lead him to Julia's hospital room. The room was large and airy, and smelled like alcohol. Julia was awake but only just. The smallest of smiles crept onto her face when she caught the sight of William. This was so reminiscent of nearly a year ago, where the roles were reversed. The bruises on her face, neck, the strangulation ligatures, cuts, grazes and fist marks they all temporarily stained her skin from what the sickening creature Shaw had done.

The anger welled inside William as she was helped to sit up by the nurse more and more bruises, cuts and the gentle cries of pain that fell from her lips was almost overwhelming William. The tears were so close. So close. He gently moved a chair so he could sit by her bedside. Her eyes were bright but hazy, no doubt from the large amounts of morphine they were dosing her with. He was stumbling for what to say. He had failed her. He had saved her. But at what cost? The knowing that he had almost lost her, that her life had hung so finely to the line-was crushing. She had endured all that to then throw herself to save his life. For the bullet that she had taken in her side would have surely killed him there and then. He owed her more than just his life.

He lifted a hand to her cheek and gently brushed her hair behind her ear and she lent into his palm and closed her eyes. His other hand was resting on top of hers on her abdomen. For minutes they said nothing. Just sat in the company of each other knowing that they had finally found each other again.

'Julia..' was all he could quite force out. His voice was choked with emotion. She just shook her head and smiled. He leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips trying to avoid the cuts upon them. She winced slightly and put her hand to her ribs which he imagined we're the ones that were broken. He frowned with sympathy his mouth found the words but his voice wasn't there. He quickly blinked away the tears and quietly the words 'I'll never forgive myself..' fell from his lips. Tears filled her eyes. 'William..' She said gently. 'this was not your fault...this wasn't you. You came for me. You found me..' she finished with a gentle frown. The tears had slipped slightly from her eyes and were halfway down her cheeks and William gently brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs.

There was a soft knock at the door and the nurse popped her head around the corner of the door to inform William what the visiting hours were over and with that he bid Julia goodbye and promised her that he would be back the next day to see her.

The routine of going to see Julia everyday before and after work became somewhat of a routine for William over the few weeks proceeding the incident with Shaw. It was a freezing day in the middle of December when William received a phone call from the hospital for another very different reason. He arrived amidst the snow as he stepped down from his carriage and a very panicked and haggard looking George Crabtree was at the main entrance practically jumping on the spot to meet him. 'Sir! , it's happening!, Ruby, she's in labour..!' was all he could rush out before he could drag William into the hospital. William left George to go back into the delivery room with Ruby as he went a little further down the hall to Julia's room. He helped her from her bed, to a wheelchair she had been using for the past couple of days to get herself back on the mend.

He wheeled her towards the waiting room that was adjacent to the delivery room. He sat with her and held her hand as the tension was settling around them. To say that ruby had had a difficult pregnancy was an understatement to say the least. With everything that happened with Shaw and her sister the stress had put a strain on the baby and herself. William was wishing a silent prayer that all would be well. Their heads snapped towards the delivery room as a loud scream echoed around them. Julia squeezed Williams hand tighter still and looked to him with a worried gaze.

'She'll be alright, My Love' and gave her hand a gentle squeeze back. The though of not being in there helping her sister deliver her baby was killing Julia. But she had not recovered enough yet to even leave the hospital, let alone preform medical work. The minutes ticked by and they heard nothing, until it was almost coming to an hour that they had been sat there. They heard another cry of pain, followed by the tiny cries of a baby. Ruby had done it, and as they found out a little later on, she had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Harry. The proud parents were joined by William and Julia not long after the birth and they all sat in the joyful warmth of the newborn.

William congratulated George whilst the two sisters caught up after not being able to talk for so long. 'I'm going to propose to her Sir...' George said nervously. He put his hand in his pocket and showed William the ring, it was simple and looked fairly expensive which William thought must have been why it took him so long to propose. William was on double a constables wage but took him a few months to have enough money for Julia's engagement ring. Again the detective congratulated George and encouraged him that it would be for the best now that he had a family to have a stable and loving relationship with Ruby.

William and Julia reluctantly left the young couple some privacy with their new arrival. William slowly wheeled Julia back to her room a little way down the hall and helped her back into bed. One more week and the doctor said she should be well enough to return home. It was the convincing her not to work until she has fully recovered that William knew she would be stubborn about. It was almost 8pm by the time William was ready to return home. The nurse had kindly bid him goodnight as she closed the hospital doors for the night. He made his way home in a happy and relaxed mood, something of a rarity for the last few weeks. By the time William returned home he was feeling happily tired and climbed into bed, mentally counting off another day until his beloved Julia would be able to join him again.

William was up early the next day, to come down to Mrs. Kitchen putting up decorations for the Christmas festivities. 'Good morning' William said with a smile. 'Good Morning to you too Detective!' she replied cheerily. 'and how is Miss Ogden and the little one?' she asked. 'they are doing well, Constable Crabtree stayed with her last night.' she smiled and nodded, but her expression faltered a little. 'oh I do hope there isn't too much of an uproar for the poor child.' William knew of course she meant the amount of attention that will be given by the press about Ruby and George's illicit child out of wedlock. Although he was sure quickly following nuptials would ease the onslaught slightly. William being a devout catholic of course didn't agree with conjugation outside of marriage, however his views had changed in the past year or so. With all that had happened with Julia and then Ruby and George, who was he to judge...? They were all finally happy and able to move on with their lives and make the best of what they had. And that was all William wanted right now.

He bid Mrs. Kitchen goodbye and made his way over to the hospital. He was subconsciously keeping his fingers crossed that the doctors would release Julia today. He chose to take a carriage over his bike purely because of the snow. He arrived at the hospital a little after 9 o'clock.

He said good morning to the general nurse on duty who he had come to be acquainted with since Julia had been residing at the hospital. Julia was sat on the edge of her bed, fully dressed but having a helping hand from the nurse to pin her hair up, he realised it was probably difficult for her to raise her arms still because of the broken ribs and gunshot wound she was still recovering from. She smiled when William entered and wished him a good morning. He replied with the same. The nurse smiled an bit them both goodbye as she left the room. 'William do you think you could please help me with this..?' she held out her hand and dropped a small chain necklace in his hand. 'I can't quite reach to put it on yet.' she said with a smile. 'Of course I can' he replied gently. He helped her stand slowly and stood behind her. He brushed the hair away from the back of her neck and clasped the necklace from the front to the back. He brushed a feather light kiss on her neck and she blushed and her breath faltered slightly. It was the most contact they had had in months. But it still held all the aching passion as if they had never been apart for years. She turned around slowly and clasped at his hands by his side.

She quickly glanced behind him to check the door. And then her lips quite suddenly found his. He unclasped his hands from hers and brought them up to cup her face as they both sank into the passion of the kiss. It was fevered and quick. But it was blissful. William couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. She broke the kiss with a beaming smile on her face and her eyes twinkling.

'I take it you have been discharged then Doctor..?' he said playfully. She smiled. 'indeed they have..bit I would like to pop in on Ruby before we leave.' William nodded. 'Of course. We have all the time in the world.' He said with a smile.

William and Julia arrived on The ward and George was there also sat on the bed with Ruby and baby Harry. He had his arm around Ruby and was gently holding the hand of the bundle in Ruby's arms. Ruby looked up and smiled when Julia and William approached. George beamed in Williams direction and he caught a glimpse at the glittering ring on Ruby's finger. He had obviously proposed sometime in the last day or so. He went an immediately shook George's hand. Julia shot him a puzzled look and then clicked when her gaze fell upon the engagement ring. Her jaw dropped and the tears very quickly came to her eyes. 'Oh Ruby!' she exclaimed ecstatically. Taking her hand to look at the ring. 'How are you feeling, Jules?' Ruby asked tentatively. Julia smiled. 'I'm fine now that everyone is safe.' she replied with a glance in Williams direction. Julia sat on the edge of the bed and just watched as little Harry gently gurgled in Ruby's arms.

Ruby motioned to Julia. 'Here, I want Harry to see his Aunt Julia...' she said with a smile. Julia looked a little taken aback and glanced towards William. Julia gently let Ruby lay the tiny bundle in her arms. He was tiny. His bright blue eyes were like glimmering beacons and the small tufts of dark hair were all over the place, so reminiscent of his fathers. Julia glanced to William who was smiling in her direction. She looked like the perfect mother. It was the bittersweetest moment. William came and stood beside Julia and leant down to place a kiss on her temple. And rested his hand on her shoulder. Julia knew she would never be a mother but with Harry they could play out the role if only for a while. And for her and William, that was just fine.

Julia sat with Harry for a little longer and then her and William both bid Ruby and George goodbye to leave them with some time with their new family. William carried Julia's bag to the carriage he had asked to meet them outside. They walked slowly arm in arm from the hospital as it was still painful for Julia to move quickly. He helped her into the carriage where his hand slipped a little and ended up on her behind as they got into the carriage. He apologised but didn't miss the flutter of a grin or the colour in her cheeks as she sat down. The snow started to fall again as they arrived at Mrs. Kitchens boarding house. Julia had agreed to stay here just long enough for her to get better. Mrs. Kitchen of course was more than happy. She had doted on Julia almost as soon as she had come back for William.

They came through the door and they could already tell that she had been cooking what could only be described as Mrs. Kitchens famous hotpot. She came in from the kitchen as William was helping Julia remove her coat. 'it's lovely to see your well again Miss Ogden' she said with a smile. 'Dinner will be ready in about an hour William.' and with that she returned to the kitchen humming a tune to herself. Julia turned to William with a smile and he took her hand and lead her into the privacy of his downstairs study. Julia sat herself on the leather couch that was against the far wall and William joined her. 'How do you feel..?' he asked tentatively. 'I'm fine William, she assured with a smile. It faltered a little and she put her hand to her abdomen. Clearly in more pain than she was letting on. William frowned. 'You don't have to put on a brave face for me Julia.' he said gently. She gave a nervous little laugh knowing she had been rumbled.

He took her hand and she looked up to him again. 'But...you have to _promise _me...' she knew what was coming. 'you have to promise me Julia, to never put yourself in harms way for me again. My life with the police force made me come to accept that my life would be in constant danger. But to know that you intervened with that make me not only have to worry about myself, but more so you.' he said looking into her eyes keeping his voice meaningful and steady. 'I can't promise you that William...You would put yourself in harms way for me, would you not..?' she said defensively. 'It's my job _and_ my duty as your fiancé to do so Julia...' He said with so much sincerity in his eyes. He had to make her understand. She shook her head. 'I pray that neither one of us will _have _to perform that duty ever again...' she said gently moving her hand from her abdomen to cover William's hand resting on her lap. With that she stood up and turned to motion to William to stand also. She pulled his very slowly and gently towards her in an all encompassing hug. William was feather-light gentle but held her with the warmth and loving that they had both so greatly missed for the past months. Julia rested her head on his shoulder and William tucked his head into her neck breathing in her scent that he had yearned for so long. He had missed her. More than he could ever explain.


	29. Christmas Angels

**A/N: Ok long chapter here, been on holiday for three weeks so a super long chapter! The longest yet I think! :) Also next chapter will be up by this evening, apologies for the long upload time, its been difficult to get a good continuous storyline going, but I'm well on the way now :) ****  
**

**Hope you all enjoy it, and thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter, apologies again for not replying but ive been out of the uk! :( Please Read, Review & Recommend :D****  
**

* * *

Chapter 29

They had spent a good hour or so talking to after she had prepared the dinner for them and she had finally bid them goodnight around 9pm. William was sat on the sofa with Julia next to him, her legs resting across his lap. They were both reading. William a book on theoretical forensics and Julia a medical book on psychiatry. There was a gentle glow from the oil lamp beside William and they we're both sat in silence just enjoying the company of being near each other. It was a short while later that William closed his book. Julia was so engrossed she hadn't even heard him.

He watched her as the faint glow flickered across her skin and the soft highlights in her hair glimmered in the light. The faint marks left in her cheeks and neck that loosely resembled hand prints were all that we're visible from her recent ordeal. It tightened a knot in Williams throat. He gently rubbed his hand over her leg through the blanket and she looked up a little startled.

William smiled. 'I think it's time to get you to bed Doctor...' he said playfully. Julia's eyes momentarily lit up and she smiled back.

'I think your probably right detective...' she said closing her book.

She sat up and removed her legs from Williams lap, he almost immediately missed the warm contact. She placed her book on the side table and he stood up and folded the blanket. He lead her by the hand out of the living room turning out the lights on the way. He let her walk in front of him up the stairs knowing she could only take them at a slow pace.

They reached the top if the stairs and he took her hand again leading her to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him as she went to sit on the bed. He sat next to her and flicked on the oil lamp it was dim, but it was just enough light to see. He gently motioned for her to turn her back from him and he softly moved her hair to the side to reach the back of her dress. He undid the two buttons at the collar then made his way down unhooking each of the eyelets down the back of the dress. She stood up carefully when he reached the bottom and let the dress fall to her feet. He joined her then to stand and gently loosened the ribbons holding her corset together. She held her hands on her ribs and pushed gently to give more leeway. The corset slowly came apart and William didn't stop his hands from brushing the skin on her back every so often. It was an innocent gesture to help her undress but if filled them both with passionate tension. The corset fell to her feet, along with her bloomers. William couldn't help but glance down at her almost naked form. She stepped into her night gown and William pulled to smooth silk up her body and the straps over her shoulders. She turned around and helped him loosen his tie and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He wanted to get undressed as quickly as possible and just hold her. His chest was bare as he unbuttoned his trousers and caught her eye just as he let them fall to the ground. Her eyes were dark with passion as he imagined his we're also. He slid into bed and joined her on his side.

They just stared at each other half lidded in the dim light. Julia placed her hands on his chest and brought herself closer to him, resting the most of her body against him as she could. The movements between them were timid and slow after so long apart but the passion from their times before were just simmering under the surface. He placed gentle kisses on her neck and cheek, the moment her lips found his, he was home. She was here in his arms, in his bed, in his heart. The love of her filled him completely and he had never felt more in love. Could one person possibly love another this much..? Julia moved her hands to his waist and felt the muscles contract in his abdomen. Worried she may push him too close she lay still and let him continue to kiss her neck and shoulder every so often. He moved his head back to look at her and her eyes were shining with love. A look for no-one but him. He smiled.

'I love you Julia. More than I could ever tell you.' he said in a rumbling whisper.

'And I love you William.' she replied with a smile.

With that he flicked out the light and pulled her into his arms and they both drifted off into the calmest nights sleep either of them had had in months.

The next morning William awoke to the bright sunshine blazing through a crack in the dim room. It was shining just over Julia's sleeping form that had been outlined by the blanket covering her. Her hair was draped over her shoulder and her chest rose and fell gently as she slept. William rolled over to face her and trailed a finger over her shoulder and down her arm. He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered. She opened them and a sleepy smile spread across her face. A sliver sunlight was shining straight over her face and illuminated her eyes like crystal blue diamonds. It was the most beautiful sight William had ever seen. And she was his. She scooted over to him and propped herself up on her elbow matching his own posture.

'Good Morning my Love' he said gently, she beamed.

'And Good Morning to you William...' she said with a shy giggle.

William wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him with a rumble of laughter from his chest and she gave a laugh of outrage. He pulled her on top of him and she sat astride him with the bedclothes still wrapped around her middle. He let his hands rest on her hips as hers were flat to his chest. Her hair fell down her back in a graceful tumble of curls. She lent down and placed a kiss on his lips keeping their eyes locked on each other the entire time. Their smiles and grins quickly disappeared as passion filled their eyes, both of them feeding off each others looks of love. His hands found them self too her back, gently pulling at her nightdress the feel of the silk over her warm skin was heavenly. Her hands were clasped round his face and the kisses became deeper. Julia moved her hands down to his chest and began unbuttoning his night clothes and pulling at them to get at the smooth toned skin of his chest that she craved to touch. The loneliness of the last few months, not knowing even where the other was, how close they both came to loosing one another the passion and desperation that had built up neither could push the other away. They needed each other. A need like air or water. The movements were fast and chaste but the want had overtaken the both of them. William kicked back the sheets and rolled them both over, so that he was on top. He looked down at her, Julia Ogden, his beautiful fiancé, and he felt the knot tighten in his abdomen. His body wanted to take her, take her in body, mind and soul. He wanted to pour his love into her and join them as one. But his mind. His mind was still a devout catholic, his mind was still a gentleman, not this cad that was towering over his fiancé in the throws of passion. Julia looked at him expectantly, almost watching the cogs in his mind go over and over. She put a hand to his face and her expression softened. She pulled him down to her and he tucked his head into the crook of her neck, and just whispered

'I'm sorry..'

She chuckled and shook her head,

'Oh William doesn't be sorry, your so silly. We just got a little caught up. I appreciate that you care for my approval. But everyone has primal urges William, you don't have to feel ashamed when they break loose a little...' she said with a gentle smile.

'in fact...' she continued 'I find it rather attractive, when my buttoned up detective lets a little loose when he is with me.' she said with a grin.

William just looked up and chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Julia blushed a little over letting such a confession free, but William leant down and whispered

'I'll remember that for future reference Doctor..' and she giggled again and pulled him into a hug.

It was another hour or so before they were dressed and ready. They both came downstairs William leading holding Julia's hand as she followed. Mrs. Kitchen had made them breakfast and they both thanked her as they sat down to eat. William picked up the Sunday paper and began to flick through the first few pages as Julia poured herself some tea. They both chatted and complimented cooking. The clock in the dining room chimed 10 o'clock by the time they had finished. They both bid Mrs. Kitchen goodbye and thanked her for the breakfast and they both donned their coats and scarfs and made their way out into the wintry sun. They had made the plans to meet the pastor at Williams local church today to discuss plans for their wedding.

They arrived outside the beautiful church as the pastor was just bidding everyone goodbye for their morning service. It wasn't often that William missed a Sunday service but this occasion was a special exception. The pastor bid goodbye to the last of his patrons and turned to William offering his hand and a graceful smile and nod to Julia.

'Detective Murdoch-William, how are you? It's good to see you.'

William shook the pastors hand cheerily. 'I am well Thank you Pastor Godfrey, Please I would like you to meet my beautiful fiancé Dr. Julia Ogden.' and he motioned towards Julia who took his hand while a smile.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Pastor' she said brightly.

'And you Doctor' he replied warmly. 'Please join me inside, it's awfully chilly.' and he motioned for them to follow.

The church was quiet but almost thrumming in noise with its own stature. The sun threw the colours of the spectrum from the stain glass windows throughout the inside of the church. The bright colours touched every part of the church and William and Julia sighed in the beauty of it. They both looked at each other with beaming smiles. This is where they would be wed to one another for eternity. And the thought filled them to the brim with happiness. The pastor let them soak in the view of the church for a few minutes and then motioned from them to come into his office. They both sat behind his desk which looked out onto the church garden where they knew they wanted their service to end. They both had discussed a winter wedding and knew the snow would make a beautiful setting.

'So when are you wanting to set the date...?' the pastor asked, flicking through the pages in his diary. William looked to Julia. They had already decided a date between them. New years eve day. It was the turn of the century to 1900 and they couldn't think of a more poignant moment to be pastor smiled. He agreed that that would be an excellent date.

'I am so happy to see you've finally found someone William. It's been a long time coming and I wish you both all the happiness.' he said with a warm smile.

Julia looked to William with tears in her eyes. She gave the most almighty smile and he squeezed her hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back of it. They finalised all the small details and they walked hand in hand from the church in the knowledge that they would be married in a little under a month William then lead Julia down towards the town. He made no comment as to where they were going and Julia followed. They arrived outside the dress store and Julia broke out a smile.

'William..?' she asked curiously. He just smiled and lead her inside. There were dresses lined along the walls all in white. The store clerk came over with a smile and asked how she could help.

'How can I help you both today..?' she asked cheerily William grinned,

'We plan to be married...' he said looking at Julia who returned his beaming smile. 'And I'm sure my finance would like to try some dresses and I will leave her in your capable hands.' William as he finished speaking the bell on the door tinkled and Ruby Ogden walked in.

'Ruby?' Julia exclaimed. 'Where is little Harry? And George?' she asked puzzled after they both exchanged a heartfelt hug.

'Harry is with George today, he has been taken down to the park for a stroll. I couldn't possibly let my sister try on wedding dresses without being here to give my valued opinion could I?' she said with a grin. Julia just looked to William, who had a small knowing smile playing on the corner of his lips.

'Oh William...' she said finally catching on that he had planned this all. She hugged William and gave him a kiss goodbye.

William left leaving the two women to have a day of dress shopping together. William had a mission of his own, to try and find a suit. He had enlisted the help of the inspector for just such this occasion as his knowledge on weddings was very sparse, even though he had read through several books for some kind of help. The inspector met him outside of the suit shop and greeted him with a slap on the back.

'Well me 'ol mucca! Let's get you lookin' dapper then shall we?' William just grinned. And they entered the suit shop together.

After an afternoon of some what different opinions, both suit and wedding dress was bought. William had tried to insist that he would purchase his suit and her dress but Julia insisted that she would cover it. William blanched at the idea of her paying so much. But she had insisted that her fathers money was nothing to her anymore; As was he. William knew the two sisters would never forgive their father for what he had done, and there was nothing he could do regarding the kidnapping. Mr. Ogden was too well connected. He had taken recluse in a large house he owned on the outskirts of Toronto and was rarely seen to leave it now. And William knew that Julia wouldn't speak of her father again. And he left it at that. He knew there would come a time when she would want to talk about the ordeal he put her through but until then William didn't mention the subject.

When he arrived at the dress shop with the inspector, Ruby and Julia were there waiting for them, a large dress bag draped over Julia's arm and a beaming smile on her face. William went to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ruby gave him a beaming smile.

'Your going to be blown away William.' she said quietly. William smiled and glanced and Julia who was shyly looking at the floor with a smile from ear to ear.

'I do hope you like it William...' she said quietly. He went to her and said quietly out of earshot, 'You will forever take my breath away Julia.' the colour immediately rose to her cheeks and William gently grasped her hand as they all left the dress shop.

They bid goodbye to the inspector who was meeting his wife and children for lunch and Ruby who was going back to care for Harry with George. William helped put Julia's purchases on the back of the carriage and gave her a hand inside. Neither could stop grinning as they made their way back home.

The carriage came to a gentle stop outside Mrs. Kitchens boarding house and William helped Julia down, along with their packages. Mrs. Kitchen wasn't there when they arrived home but William knew she was most likely at the market or the grocers. They carried all their purchases upstairs and William had asked for the use of the spare room to keep things for their wedding in. Which of course she had no problem with. By the time they had made it downstairs still wasn't back. So William made tea and sandwiches for the both of them. He was making Julia's favourite of course, peanut butter and jelly. Julia was spreading the jam and William was doing the rest. Julia finished with the jam and licked her fingers with a half giggle. William chuckled at his future wife's adorable antics. He just watched her then chuckled and shook his head.

'What is it William..?' she said curiously with a laugh. He gently took her chin to face her he'd towards him to pull her into a loving kiss. Their lips met and he heard her sigh. He gently sucked the corner of her lip affectionately and her breath caught. When he broke the kiss her eyes had gone dark and the colour had risen in her cheeks. 'You had jam on your lip, and I simply couldn't resist...' he said quietly. She laughed and gave him another peck in the cheek.

Mrs. Kitchen arrived home just as they were finishing their lunch. With arms full of provisions. They helped her put the groceries away, and both went into the living room where William lit a fire, the sun was setting and it was beginning to get chilly. Julia picked up her book and sat down on the sofa and opened it where she left off. Every so often she would glance over the top of her book to watch William with his back to her. He had removed his suit jacket and was just wearing his loose shirt and his waistcoat. She could see the muscles in his arms and back tense and contract as he moved logs into the fireplace. She quickly averted her eyes to her book when he turned around. But a little two late and William caught her. She blushed and he let out a gentle rumble of laughter.

'We're you spying on me Doctor Ogden...?' he said putting his arms round her and pulling her towards him on the sofa, leaving one arm around her shoulder and the other resting on her lap. She grinned still not looking at him.

'I don't know what your talking about Detective Murdoch...' she said coyly. He frowned thoughtfully still watching her intently.

'Well...I must be seeing things then Doctor...do you think I'm coming down with something...?' he said again keeping a straight face. She looked at him now. Trying desperately to keep the smile from her face. She put a hand to his forehead.

'You are feeling a little warm now you mention it...any other symptoms you want to tell me about...?' she asked going along with him. William pondered for a second.

'Well now you mention it I do have this incredible need to kiss my doctor...is that a bad thing...?' he said shyly but still keeping steady eye contact. she frowned.

'Well to be honest Detective you sound like a puzzling case. Perhaps you should kiss your Doctor and see if you feel any better, if not we may have to get a better look upstairs...?' her eyes had gone dark with passion again and the light from the fire make her skin flicker with a golden glow.

Williams mouth fell open slightly at how far their game had gone. His hand tensed passionately on her thigh and her gaze momentarily flickered to it. He leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips. His thumb rubbed back and forth over the skin on her shoulder and goosebumps erupted all over her. William had the gentlest touches but the slightest touch and her body would melt. In her mind she imagined his hands all over her bare skin on their wedding night. She stopped the thought as soon as it was there. Williams hand had moved to the back of her neck and he was moving the tendrils of hair away from her skin so he had better access. He gently felt for the pins that were holding up the long curls he adored so much. She smiled into the kiss when she realised what he was doing. Her hair tumbled down around her face and down her back and he broke the kiss to look at her. She was so beautiful and he couldn't wait for the moment she became his wife. He turned himself a little more so he was facing her now, and leant in towards her neck to shower it with kisses.

His lips and tongue found their way over her collarbone and up towards her jaw, nipping gently at the smooth skin. She shivered and her breath caught when she could feel his breath just behind her ear. The sound of his name falling from her mouth in a breathily moan took him by surprise. He had never heard such a submission from Julia before he stopped his kisses and just looked at her. Eyes closed head thrown towards the heavens and his hand supporting under her jaw. She was completely oblivious he had stopped and it wasn't until her eyes fluttered open did she realise. She looked down and the colour suddenly rose in her cheeks when she realised she had been caught in such a private moment. She didn't say anything but just took his face in her hands and kissed him. She trailed kisses down to his neck, something William hadn't experienced before, but as soon as her lips touched the sensitive skin under his jaw and neck he understood why she had moaned his name. The pleasure from her lips was almost sending him insane. She was slow and meaningful and he took her round the waist and lifted her onto his lap her kisses became deeper, her hands found his chest and he gently massaged her ribs, running his hands up and down, across her back, his thumbs occasionally skimming the underside of her breasts. She sighed in pleasure and when a rumble of a moan left his chest she kissed him deeper.

She suddenly stopped and looked at him and when he quickly came round from her ministrations he understood why. His trousers were very tight and Julia was sat directly on-top of him. She blushed heavily and he sank his head on her shoulder in shame. This was beginning to become somewhat torturous. He couldn't even have her kiss him without his body going into overdrive. She smiled and gave him a sympathetic look.

'William, I am a doctor. You act as though you are committing a cardinal sin every time we become a little too _intimate_...You know I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing to you. Just because my arousal isn't physical doesn't mean it's not there...' She said gently with a smile. She stood up and his arousal was perfectly obvious and terribly uncomfortable for him. He stood up and walked to the window and put his hands on his hips breathing in and out slowly. Julia let him be for a few minutes. When he turned around he gently took her hand and she lead him towards the bedroom. Their encounters we're becoming more and more intimate. And Williams nervousness towards his wedding night was constantly playing on his mind.

* * *

The run up to Christmas was flying by for William and Julia, their ever approaching nuptials were seemingly only moments away. But being the organised people that they both were most of the details were sorted. When they awoke Christmas morning The snow was thick and the day was early, bathed in a cold wintry sun. Julia rolled over to see a tousled William sleeping soundly next to her. She cuddled into him and pulled the covers up higher. It was a chilly morning and she would quite happily spend it in bed all day with William. She felt him press a kiss to her head and heard a muffled 'Merry Christmas'. She giggled and he looked down at her and smiled sleepily.

'Merry Christmas to you too William' she said quietly and kissed him on the cheek.

The festivities were in full swing by the time midday came. Julia was helping Mrs. Kitchen with the Christmas lunch whilst Ruby, George and William all sat with baby Harry in the drawing room. There was Christmas songs playing from the gramophone and a fire was crackling on the hearth. Mrs. Kitchen had saved the star for William to do the honour of topping the tree. He walked into the kitchen and took a puzzled Julia by the hand back into the drawing room.

'William..?' she asked puzzled. He said nothing and just handed her the gold star for the top of the tree.

'But William this is yours to do every year.' she said sheepishly.

He just kissed her on the cheek and motioned for her to do the honours. Everyone had stopped to watch her do it. She turned to face the tree and raised her hands, to place the star, even on tip toes she wasn't quite tall enough, until she felt Williams hands round her waist to give her that extra boost and she placed the star proudly upon the tree. Everyone cheered and clapped.

'My very own Christmas angel..' William whispered from behind her tucking a kiss on her neck from behind. The rest of the afternoon was filled with wining and dining, they exchanged gifts over dinner but William and Julia leaving their presents for one another to exchange together later.

Ruby and George left with baby Harry around about 9pm and had gone to the evening service at the local church. William was sat with Julia in the living room with the last few embers of the fire glowing in the hearth. William handed Julia a rectangular small box wrapped neatly in Christmas paper. Julia's eyes lit up. 'William..' she said with a smile. He grinned and placed it on her lap. She gently pulled open the wrapping paper to reveal a velvet box. She opened it and a small gasp left her lips. She looked at him as the tears began to form in her eyes.

'William its beautiful...' There was a dainty silver pendant and a small filigree decorated locker on the end of it. She took the locket from its box and held it up for William to put on her. She moved her hair to the side and he lifted it over her head and gently clasped it back together on her neck. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck. The locket fell perfectly between her collar bones and complimented her skin tone beautifully. It was then her turn to hand William his present. The box was fairly large and long William pulled off the wrappings and inside was a telescope and an astrology map. William looked at Julia puzzled. She took him by the hand outside into the large garden at the back of the house.

'Find the constellation circled on the map' she said with a smile.

William studied the map and put the telescope to the stars. The night was cold and clear so they were easy to view.

'There! I found it' he said excitedly after about 10 minutes of checking and searching. Julia laughed.

'Now look under the map' she said with a grin.

He carefully lifted the map out of the box and underneath was a certificate. William quickly read through it and his eyes widened in shock.

'..Julia... How on earth did you achieve this...?' he said in awe. She smiled.

'It was a favour to be repaid from an old friend' she replied simply.

The star that twinkled blue and green and shone the brightest out of all the others was named after William Murdoch. One of the first stars to ever receive a chosen name. William pulled Julia in for a hug and kissed her fully on the lips. She chuckled gently at his forward display of affection.

'This is one of the most wonderful gifts I have ever received. I don't know what to say..?' he said still a little in shock. Julia smiled.

'I'm glad you like it.' she said quietly. He pulled her in for another hug, and then went back inside with their presents for one another.

They both decided to get to bed as it was already getting late and with their fast arriving nuptials the days seemed to have less and less time for them to sort everything out.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (despite the length) ;) I took a little bit of dramatic licence with Williams christmas present but I thought it would be such a perfect gift for him from Julia, I just couldnt resist! ;P **

**PLEASE R&R  
**

**Lois :)  
**


	30. New Years Nuptials

**A/N: Please note, again M rating for a reason in this chapter...no kiddies please! :)**

* * *

Chapter 30

December 30th was upon them before they even knew it. The day before their wedding and both of them were showing the signs of wedding nerves. It was a big step for both of them and the stress from working whist planning a wedding was beginning to show. They had both been sat in the same room for half an hour and neither of them had spoken yet. Julia was catching up with the last of her morgue notes before the new year and William had his recent notes of a case he was currently working on. Julia was the first to look up and realise that they were inadvertently ignoring each other. She closed her reports and stood up. She walked towards William on the other side of the room who was still pouring over photographs, nose two inches from the desk.

Julia leant down silently and pressed a deep kiss to his neck from behind. He jumped a little and then laughed. He put a hand to the side of her face and turned his head to kiss her cheek. She smiled and flicked his case notes closed and pushed his chair back a little further so his lap was exposed. She promptly sat on it wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Were getting married tomorrow William...' she said unable to keep the smile from her face.

'And I can't wait to call you my wife..' he replied eyes full of sincerity and love. She smiled and looked down into her lap. She twiddled her fingers.

'Are you nervous William..?' she asked quietly.

'I am a little, as to be expected, but I know as soon as I see your face. I'll be home...and that's all the confidence I need.' he said with conviction.

She smiled and felt instantly reassured. She knew that her love for William was the only confidence she would need. But the confidence for her knees not to give way when he says 'I do.' may take a little bit of work. She leant her head down to his level and kissed him it was a gentle loving kiss, both keeping the unbridled passion they knew they could unleash at the drop of a hat firmly at bay. They had all the time in the world to appreciate their newly found love and intimacy tomorrow on their wedding night. She stood up and took William by the hand and lead him upstairs where they would share their last night together un-married.

* * *

The big day finally arrived and William and Julia were both up at the crack of dawn, Julia leaving early for her final dress fittings with her sister and Mrs. Brackenreid. The wedding was only a small affair but there we're plenty of guests attending, including the entire of station house 4, and countless acquaintances of Julia's and friends of Williams. He was joined at the house by Thomas and George whilst baby Harry was with his mother and Julia.

1pm came and the snow was already falling thick and fast onto the already white blanket that had covered Toronto. Julia was stood in front of the mirror whilst Ruby was fixing her hair, dress, flowers, veil. Julia felt slightly in a trance and couldn't keep the smile from her face. She could hear the guests were filling up the church, there was soft music coming from the organist and all she wanted to do was just be married to William as quickly as possible. To be joined with him, and their relationship and love set in the rings for eternity that they were about to exchange. Julia turned round to face Ruby and her eyes welled with tears.

'Oh Jules you look stunning! Mother would be so proud of you..!' she said the tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

Julia felt a lump in the throat form at the thought of her mother. It was not often she played on her mind but the run up to her wedding she had thought about it more and how she wished she could be here on the most important day of her life. Julia turned around to look at herself one last time in the mirror. She had to admit the dress was beautiful. She had gone very simple. The sleeves were long and looped to a 'V' over her middle finger and the lace was tight to her décolleté and went into a gentle 'V' to just above her cleavage. The lace stopped just above her breasts and then the light silk and chiffon was pulled into her waist at the side with a sapphire broach that matched the combs holding up each side of her hair, from where her vale of soft netting fell from .The rest of her hair was long in loose curls down her back. The dress revealed a long train of buttons from the nape of her neck to the end of her dress. There wasn't much volume to the dress it was straight, simple with a gentle train.

It was beautifully understated. She just hoped William would like how she looked. She wore the locket he had bought her for Christmas and a bracelet of diamonds that was her mothers and her engagement ring and that was the only jewelery she wore until William placed the most important piece on her left hand shortly. Just as she snapped out of her little trance there was a knock at the door and the church had gone very quiet. She knew it was time.

William was stood, in front of all the guests at the alter. The vicar had informed him that the service would start very shortly. He could hear the guests behind him going quiet and then the creak of the large oak doors at the back of the church made him turn. The bright winter sunlight burst through the doors which threw the whole church into an instant rainbow glow from the stained glass windows. Everyone's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and everyone focused on the figure in the doorway.

Julia.

There were gasps and 'Ahhs' from the guests as she slowly walked into the church arm in arm with Ruby. George was stood next to William as ring bearer. Ruby winked at George but William had his eyes firmly entranced by his future wives eyes. She was glowing. Her smile lit up the entire room and no-one could take their eyes off her. When she arrived next to William and he gently lifted her vale over her face his jaw dropped a little. She gave the tiniest giggle and he closed it quickly. The vicar began the service and between them they said their vows never once taking their eyes off one another George stepped forward and offered William the ring. He took it with a slightly trembling hand and placed it just at the tip of her ring

finger repeating what the vicar said, and then slid it gently into her finger as soon as it was sat in place Julia's eyes welled up. She did the same taking the ring from George and reciting the vicar. William grasped her hand gently as soon as their rings were in place and his eyes never left hers.

'William James Murdoch, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' said the vicar. Julia held her breath for the the words she longed to hear.

'I do.'

She felt her knees tremble and William squeezed her hand a little.

'And do you Julia Clarissa Ogden, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?' repeated the vicar.

'I do.'

The biggest smile broke out on Williams face and Julia reciprocated it.

'In front of all gathered here today and and in the presence of god, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.' the vicar finished.

William stepped forward and put a hand to Julia's face and their lips joined in perfect harmony finally as husband and wife. The kiss was loving and passionate. The congregation cheered, wooped and clapped. There was confetti being thrown in all directions and the church bells were chiming their harmonious joining. The two had never been more in love. And the smiles had never been more sincere. William took Julia's hand and lead her slowly from the church to the area that had been set up in the gardens of the church to take photographs and to meet everyone who had made it to their wedding, also for them all to wish their congratulations to the happy couple. William and Julia stayed for about another two hours with the celebrations, until their carriage arrived. Ruby and George had pinned a

'**_Just Married_**'

banner across the back and William helped Julia into the carriage. As soon as the doors closed and they were both seated inside. They turned to each other. The first private moment they had had all day. William smoothed the back of his finger over Julia's cheek.

'You took my breath away today my love..' he said quietly.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and just smiled. What else could she say. There was no words to describe how happy she was. She just slipped her arms round his neck and let her lips fall perfectly into his. Their first full kiss as man and wife. The carriage was taking them to a small lake house on the outskirts of town for their week off together. They arrived outside and the driver helped them with their suitcases. William dropped them inside the hallway whilst Julia thanked the driver. He came back outside to wait for Julia. She gave him a puzzled look when he stood in the door way and wouldn't let her pass.

'Wil-!' was all she could get out before he lifted her up bridal style and carried her through the door. Julia laughed.

'That really wasn't necessary William' she said with a beaming smile.

'I think you'll find it's tradition Mrs. Murdoch..' he said with a smile ear to ear. She grinned when she heard him say her full name.

He gently let her down and went to pick up their cases and take them to the master bedroom. Julia walked out into the deck to watch the sun that was just about to set. William joined her from behind her putting the blanket he had brought out with him around her shoulders to shield from with winter wind, the air was warmer with the sun but as it set the temperature became colder. He put his arms round her from behind an snuggled into her neck.

'We're finally married Julia.' he said gently.

She sighed. 'I've never been so happy William. After everything we've been through..all the years.' she replied.

He interlinked their hands together on her waist. She turned her head to steal a kiss from him. He gave it freely and carefully. He knew he would never get bored of his wife's kisses. She was so cautious and gentle. And he reciprocated it with just as much love. They watched the last edge of the sun slip behind the horizon and William gently took Julia's hand and turned her to look at him. He pulled her in from the waist and kissed her fully on the lips. She deepened the kiss putting her hands on his neck he ran his hands over the silk on the back of her wedding dress revelling in the feel of her warmth through it. He broke the kiss and gently took her hand leading her back inside. There was a fire already crackling in the hearth that William had asked for. He knew also there would be a bottle of champagne in the pantry. Julia went and sat on the love-seat in front of the fire to warm herself up. William brought the bottle of champagne through and two glasses and sat next to Julia.

She chuckled. 'Champagne William..?' she said amused.

He smiled, 'Of course my love...what else for such an occasion...?' he replied.

'No absinthe this time then..' she said with a slight laugh.

He grinned at the private joke. He remembered the night as if it was yesterday. He handed her a glass and they both toasted their marriage. Julia set down her glass in the small end table and unpinned her veil from her hair. William just watched her.

'You are so beautiful Julia...Today more than ever...' he said slightly in awe. She blushed and looked to her lap.

'William..' she said quietly the colour rising to her cheeks.

He just smiled and set down his glass to put more logs on the fire. He took off his tales jacket as not to ruin it. He threw a couple logs on the fire that threw up embers like fireflies. He turned round and Julia was just finishing her glass of champagne. The room was finally becoming happily warmed. William went and sat back down next to his new wife and put an arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. She rested her head on his chest and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

'I love you William.' she said quietly.

'And I love you Julia.' he replied.

He ran his fingers over her shoulder and both just stared into the fire just enjoying their first night as a married couple. William could feel his nerves beginning to get the better of him the longer he sat stroking Julia's shoulder. All he wanted was to pick her up and take her to the bedroom and show her how deeply he loved her, but he couldn't push her, he couldn't make the first move. Their wedding night was inevitable and he couldn't wait to finally be joined with her body as well as soul. So when Julia shifted in her seat and stood up taking his hand he knew she had set the ball in motion. He stood up to meet her and she put a hand to his face and pressed her lips ever so gently to his. Their kisses were chaste but the passion was building with both of them. When her tongue gently rolled across his bottom lip he felt his abdomen tense in response. He offered his tongue and their kiss deepened both leaning in to taste one another. He trailed kisses from her lips down her jaw and onto her neck and her head automatically fell back in appreciation. He snaked a hand around her waist to pull her closer and her breath caught.

A gentle sigh of 'make love to me William...' fell from her lips and William immediately looked up into her dark passion filled eyes and he bent and picked her up the same way he had earlier, her arms around him pressing kisses to his neck in a way that only Julia could. He carried them through to the bedroom and pushed open the door with his back.

He gently laid her down on the bed and laid himself next to her stealing more kisses from her. She began to pull at his tie, shirt and waistcoat. He wanted to help undress her but had no idea where to start. So he just ran his hands over her ribs and neck in a tortuously slow motion. William was just left in his unbuttoned shirt when she turned onto her front and pulled her hair to one side.

'Could you unbutton me William..' she asked gently.

He started at her neck and slowly made his way down until he reached her lower back at which point she turned over again and locked her lips to his for more kisses. She then sat up to stand and as she did her dress slipped down her curves in a puddle of white silk on the floor. William sat the edge of the bed as she turned around for him to untie her corset. William was beginning to despise all women's clothing that required undoing. By the time he had reached the bottom and pulled the last ribbon free the corset just fell away from her body. Leaving her in her bloomers. She turned to William who was face level with her flat stomach when his slightly trembling hands touched her skin she could feel her knees go weak. He pulled her between his legs and closer to his face. He pressed kisses to her stomach and he could feel her muscles tense at the sheer feeling of it. He ran his fingers and hands up and down her legs from his seated position, and continued to trail kissed over her flat stomach. He pulled a little on her bloomers to get them past her hips, and then as he stood up to full height pushed them to the floor. He could feel her fiddling with his trousers, pushing them down to join all the other clothes on the floor. He shrugged off his shirt and was stood only in his underwear. He gently motioned for her to lay on the bed and as she did he laid himself over her. Their lips met as William held himself over her, the tightness in his underwear becoming more apparent by the second. Her hands found his hips and pulled him down so that some of his weight was on her. He hand slid round and cupped him in his underwear and his breath caught as his mouth found her breast and gently began rolling his tongue over her sensitive nipple.

'Oh..William...' was all that she could breathe out he trailed his kisses lower around her soft curls, up her thighs, to her ankles and then back again. When his fingers ran across the soft folds of her heated core she shuddered in response.

'William...please..' his wife pleaded. He bent his head down and tasted his new wife for the first time. Her back arched in pleasure. William continued to run his tongue over her sweet spot. He gently ran kisses back up her body and then gently to her lips. She rolled them over so she was on top and she knelt over him and lowered her mouth to his abdomen running her hands over his chest as she did, leaving kisses all the way down to where his manhood stood proudly. She kissed around his thighs and then gently kissed around his shaft and she heard his chest rumble in response. when she put him fully inside his mouth his breath caught. 'oh...god...Julia...' as she gently ran her mouth up and around the head of his erection. He was moaning in ecstasy and had to take her hand and pull her away afraid it would be over all too soon.

He pulled her naked body on top of his. Revelling in the feeling of their skin touching all over. He rolled them over and was towering over her. 'please William...'she breathed heavily. He moved himself over her entrance and they both looked down to see him finally enter her in the most intimate of joining's. He pushed into her tortuously slowly and he watched as her eyes rolled back and closed in the sheerest pleasure. Williams large member filled her completely and he groaned when he felt himself fully inside her. He gently began to move his body back and forth and Julia was moaning at every thrust. He could fill the knot building in his abdomen. He put his arms underneath her and pulled her up so they were bolt upright with her legs wrapped around him. She began to move her hips back and forth and it was the most pleasurable sensation William had ever felt. The contractions she was having only heightened his pleasure.

He held one hand on her lower back and the other buried in her hair at her neck as she rocked back and forth. Her nails were digging into his back and neck his lips found hers and he kissed her more deeply than he ever had before their movements were becoming frantic and he laid her back down and started his own rhythm pumping his member deeper inside her.

'OH William..your gonna make me-' before she even got the words out William half yelled her name-

'oh...Julia!' he said through a moan.

She bucked and he gave one final hard thrust deep into her as they both fell over the edge together. Their bodies shook with the strength of their shared orgasm. Their bodies soaked in sweat. Neither of them moved for a few minutes.

William just kissed her gently and rolled over next to her draping her body over his.

'Are you OK Love..?' he asked nervously. She turned to him and smiled.

'I'm wonderful William. It was perfect in every way.'

* * *

**A/N: Again another chapter written whilst on holiday :) so the big day finally arrived! how did you guys think of it? apologies for it not being longer, but ive never actually experienced a wedding before so i actually have no idea what 'goes down' so to speak! **

**PLEASE R&R :D  
**

**Lois  
**


End file.
